


Wrapped In Red

by cinelitchick



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: Author Norma Bates has a post-holiday deadline looming. When her editor, Alex Romero, tells her he needs her book before he leaves for Christmas break, Norma freaks out.So, Alex offers her to come up to his cabin for the weekend before Christmas so she'll have plenty of time to devote to writing. He even promises she'll be home in time to spend Christmas Eve with her sons. With no other option, she accepts.Close quarters make it easy to leave pretense behind. The work will get done, but will their friendship transform into something else? And if so, will it survive the holidays?
Relationships: Norma Bates & Dylan Massett, Norma Bates & Emma Decody, Norma Bates & Norman Bates, Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Norma Bates had listened to the voicemail three times already, but it hadn’t stopped her from listening to it for a fourth. It wasn’t going to change. The outcome would be the same. She was screwed. For the past five months, she had been working on her latest novel. Her deadline loomed large as January fifteenth would be here before she was ready.

On the bright side, she had finally gotten it to a place she liked and was working at a breakneck pace to meet that date. She even thought she would pull it off by the skin of her teeth. Then, her editor called. Her phone on silent while she worked, it was more than an hour later when she saw the notification.

Hitting play, Norma listened as Alex Romero broke the bad news.

“Hey, Norma. It’s Alex. So, I haven’t heard from you in a few days, which I’m chalking up to the fact that you’re hard at work finishing up your latest book ahead of the holidays. That said, it just occurred to me that I may have neglected to you tell you I’m heading out of town the day after tomorrow. I won’t be back until January sixth. I’m going to need your copy tomorrow by three. Call me. If nothing else to let me know you’re still alive. Thanks.”

The day after tomorrow? _Was he serious?!_ Of course, he was. Norma knew it was a rhetorical question, but answered anyway. Shit. She looked at her computer screen. It was most likely going to take her till Christmas Eve to wrap it up. There was no way she would make it by his arbitrary deadline.

She kicked herself for not realizing this sooner. Alex always left town for the holidays; fleeing before Christmas and returning just after New Year’s. It had been that way for years. There was no reason he would suddenly change his plans now.

God, she missed Christine. Now there had been a damn fine editor. They were thick as thieves for ten years. No one messed with Norma on her watch. Christine Heldens was at the top of her field when cancer took her three years ago. Norma missed her dearly. She was more than an editor. She was a friend. A sister. 

Christine had taken a chance on Norma when no one else would. When Norma had slipped her her first novel unsolicited, neither had expected it to yield the results it did. They had met at a mixer for unsigned authors. The editor had been a champion for the underdog and attended every year. She always had found someone who caught her eye.

That year, she had left the party after giving her card to two promising authors. Little did she know she had literally walked out with the true prize in her bag. Christine and Norma had hit it off, in part, because they were the same age. Most of the writers in attendance were in their twenties. When Norma admitted she had crashed the event, Christine liked her even more.

It wasn’t until she got home that Christine had realized her bag felt heavier than normal. She pulled out a two-hundred-page manuscript with a note on top that included a phone number and email address: 

_“I can’t stop crashing things. First the party, now your private time. I’m just looking for honest feedback and I think you’re the only person who can give that to me._

_Norma Bates.”_

Where other editors would immediately throw the pages in the nearest trash can, Christine sat down with a glass of wine and started reading. By three in the morning, she forced herself to bed. She canceled her day when she woke up at seven and got right back to the manuscript once her coffee had finished brewing. (Her schedule had been light anyway as most of her meetings had been cancelled due to the effects of the hurricane that hit South Carolina, keeping a major up-and-coming author from flying into New York to meet with her and the firm.)

By seven-thirty that night, she had her boss’ permission to have Norma come in for a meeting in a few days. Five days later, Norma was signed with Nova Books and Christine was assigned to be her editor. After all, as her boss had told her, she had found their newest author.

Christine immediately clarified Norma had found _her_. Both women freely admitted they found each other with fate giving them a little push.

When Christine was diagnosed with breast cancer not once but twice, Norma was there by her side. The editor had worked up until the last few months when she could barely sit up. The chemotherapy had taken its toll. It was then that Christine had introduced Alex Romero to Norma, who knew him through his reputation.

That reputation, which he had accrued over his five years with the firm, was he chewed up authors and spit them back out. The ones he managed to keep were because they survived the trial by fire. He had four authors and was about to inherit a fifth — Norma. His nickname was Dragonslayer due to his alleged ability to tame the most challenging writers.

Norma had zero interest in being tamed.

Nor did she want to be mollycoddled. Alex had that in his favor.

They had fought and spared from the moment they met. At first, they did this in front of Christine while she lay confined to her bed. She had enjoyed the entertaining diversion immensely. However, her brother George booted them out a few days later. He said it was because his sister needed her rest, but he honestly couldn’t take the sniping.

It was a week after Christine’s funeral when her will was read. She had thought of both Norma and Alex in that she decreed he would be her editor until either of them left Nova Books. It was unprecedented and a bit scandalous. Then again, it was one hundred percent Christine. She always got what she wanted.

Norma and Alex were both stunned, flummoxed and pissed off. However, they knew they weren’t going to fight it. Neither wanted to admit they had began to like and respect each other in the time since they were paired up four months prior. Christine had played matchmaker and it paid off in spades.

They were on their sixth book together now. _My how time flies_.

Speaking of which, she sighed and dialed Alex’s number. Norma had no idea how she was going to explain this to him. It’s not as if he didn’t know how she had struggled with this novel. For an entire month, she had rebuilt the story from scratch. That was two-and-a-half months ago. What she needed was four uninterrupted days of writing. What she needed was to lock herself away. 

Too bad she didn’t have a cabin in the woods somewhere remote with all the modern amenities required.

He picked up on the second ring.

“Are you fucking kidding me with this three p.m. deadline bullshit?”

  
  


#  *******

  
  


The skyline peeking outside the small windows of Alex Romero’s office normally made him proud to live in such a fantastic city. Now, it gave him a claustrophobic feel as he was itching to get out of town. More than a week away from the urban jungle of New York for the rural delights of upstate was an annual tradition which he gifted himself.

No work. No people. He had no family, so that made things easy. While sure, he did feel that twinge when he thought about decorating the cabin just for himself, Alex didn’t regret his life. As a matter of fact, he rather enjoyed it. He did what he wanted, when he wanted and answered to no one. 

Well, almost no one.

His phone rang and one look at the caller ID showed it was his favorite author. He nearly answered it on the first ring, but decided to wait just a bit.

“Hey, Norma. Glad you’re alive.”

When he had met Norma Bates, it was not what you would call a meet cute. His friend Christine Heldens, however, would definitely call it that. It helped she had arranged the whole thing. Alex would liken it to a date with the electric chair. Shocking in all the wrong ways while leaving him foaming at the mouth.

They had only recently hit the honeymoon phase of their relationship. It took two books for them to finally settle in with one another. Christine had started editing Norma’s twenty-first novel before she was no longer able to continue. She had recruited Alex to step in like a knight in shining armor only for said armor to get hit full blast with the fire that shot out of Norma the second he stepped foot into Christine’s apartment.

Good thing that armor was flame retardant.

Romance was not a genre he had been all that familiar with, but he adapted quickly enough. He was a damn fine editor and that meant more than just spelling, punctuation and grammar. His eye for story was on par with the best in the field. 

It was why he and Christine had gotten on so well. That and their love for the Giants. Football brought them together. Baseball was what was played while waiting for fall to return. Although they did enjoy hockey and basketball, so that had enlivened their winters. 

Just don’t ever bring up golf.

While she was alive, there was no one else whose approval he had wanted. She was his mentor despite their being the same age. He had spent some time in the military, then landed in the newsroom of a few local newspapers before getting a spot at the _New York Times_. They had moved in similar circles and became friendly. She had recommended him for an assistant editor’s position at Nova Books when one opened up.

The timing had been perfect as Alex was just about to lose his job at the Times in the latest round of layoffs. It had become a semi-regular occurrence in the industry to the point where there was a pool to see when the next one would take place. He may have lost his job, but he left five hundred dollars richer.

His luck had run out when Christine’s breast cancer returned. She was gone six months later. When her will had been read and he learned she had bequeathed him Norma in a purely professional capacity, he wanted to burst out laughing. He did later on the sidewalk outside her lawyer’s office to the consternation and bemusement of passersby.

Norma had caught him mid-hysteria and surprisingly joined him. It was a momentary thawing of the ice between them. If their beloved friend had saw fit to link them, who were they to judge? 

Alex enjoyed their relationship. Don’t misunderstand: It was fucking exhausting in the beginning. He was certain she was going to give him an ulcer or a heart attack. Probably both. As it turned out, neither happened. In a weird way, Christine dying was both the worst and best things to happen to them.

He was well aware of his reputation. The nickname Dragonslayer had been whispered for years. Christine was the one who had started it. It was her way of giving him a leg up in the company. His work was doing that, as well. This had shined the light a bit more brightly. Damned if it didn’t do the job.

Thirteen months after he arrived at Nova Books, one of the editor slots opened. He was rewarded with a new office and a slew of young adult authors who were apprehensive about their new best friend. There had been talk of possibly starting a new adult division four years later, but then Christine went on medical leave for the last time. The publisher had known she wouldn’t be returning and offered Alex the opportunity to take over where she had left off.

There wasn’t any question of him saying no. Especially when her will had been read. He actually enjoyed the work of his authors, particularly Norma. While a part of him missed the young adult/new adult books, he was happy where he was. Thankfully, they were not all bodice rippers.

So, when Norma greeted him now by bitching about her deadline, which was in just over twenty-seven hours, he smiled.

“What are you doing for lunch? We can work something out then.”

  
  


#  *******

  
  


“I’m not giving up my now-precious writing time just to have lunch in your office,” Norma told him.

So, Alex ordered lunch and had it delivered to her place. “For the record, your writing time is always precious. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

True to his word, he arrived on time. He also managed to meet the delivery woman in the lobby of Norma’s apartment building. Editor and author ate in Norma’s kitchen.

Her apartment was big enough for three people, but still gave off a cozy feel. It was by no means a penthouse. The money she made off her books left her comfortable. However, she was smart enough to save a fair amount of it in case that always possible rainy day ended up being a monsoon.

It wasn’t just Norma living in the apartment. She made sure both of her sons had rooms to call their own. Currently, it was mostly just her. At least she didn’t have a big empty house to pad around in. That would have been depressing.

Eldest Dylan was on assignment in the Pacific Northwest; Seattle and Portland closing deals with the cities’ bars who have agreed to sell the beers of the company for whom he works. Since the twenty-four-year-old travelled a lot, it made more sense for him to keep a room here instead of renting in Brooklyn. Then again, if he got the promotion he had been angling for, that could change.

Norman was a freshman at New York University. The eighteen-year-old had opted for the full college experience for at least the first couple years. Dorm room. Annoying roommate. Decent food (when he wasn’t ordering from Ubereats with his friends). Classes which equally captivated and bored him to tears. Not getting enough sleep thanks to early start times and late-night cram sessions. He loved it.

“Will the boys be home for Christmas?” Alex asked after finishing half of his sandwich.

Norma broke out into a huge smile. She had been about to start the second half of her wrap, but put it down. “Yes. Dylan will be home tomorrow and Norman on Saturday. I’m so excited to have us all under one roof again!”

His own grin at her enthusiasm gave her a chance to appreciate how handsome he was. Olive skin, black hair, great cheekbones, coffee brown eyes. _And those eyelashes._ Christ, how had he managed to remain single for so long?

“What about you? Meeting someone special upstate? Or is it family and fa la la?”

He burst out a loud “Ha!”

Shaking his head, he elucidated, “No. Just me.”

“Oh no. That sucks. But don’t you go,” she gestured vaguely away from the table, “wherever that is … every year?”

It was just occurring to her how little Alex talked about his personal life. After three years, Norma knew she should know more about her friend. She mentally kicked herself for never at least asking.

“Yeah. There’s a town about ten minutes from the cabin. I’m not completely cut off from civilization.”

“Yeah, but Christmas alone? That can’t be healthy. Time away from the city, I get.” She cocked her head. “Should I be worried?”

“I’m not depressed or suicidal,” Alex assured her. “It’s the one time of year I can not only get out of the city, but get out of my head. It’s actually healthier for me than you think.

“I admit, it _can_ be lonely. But that’s just how it is. Actually that brings me to my proposal.”

“You really _are_ lonely,” Norma replied as the corner of her mouth quirked.

“I’m trying to help you. Would you rather blow your deadline completely?” There was slight exasperation, but no annoyance in his voice.

“Go on then, Santa. Give me my gift.”

Alex couldn’t help the grin that split across his face. She could drive him up a wall while being completely charming. The more time he spent with her, the more he understood why Christine had paired them up.

“Come up to the cabin Saturday. Stay for a few days so you can finish the book. There’s plenty of space. We won’t be on top of each other. You’ll have your own room and I’ll even loan you my study, if that’s conducive. With any luck, you can be home Monday … Tuesday at the latest.”

Norma’s face fell. “Tuesday is Christmas Eve.”

“Emphasis on eve,” he pointed out. “All the real hoopla is reserved for after sundown. You should be home in plenty of time to celebrate with Norman and Dylan.”

She considered all of this. He made a lot of sense and it was a generous offer. Perhaps it was to stave off his own sense of loneliness, but Norma suspected it had more to do with just being a good at his job. In spite of their inauspicious beginning, Alex had proven himself not just a fine editor but also an honorable man.

“I don’t have much of a choice,” she admitted. “You know it’s funny. Right before I called you, I was thinking what I wouldn’t give to have a place to get away to and write. Now, here you are offering me just that.” Her bright blue eyes narrowed as she leaned in. “Are you sure you aren’t Santa Claus?”

“You never know,” he shot back, waggling his eyebrows as he popped a potato chip in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Alex left, Norma went back to her home office and spent the next few hours writing. She had informed her assistant not to bother her unless it was life or death. It was almost five when there was a knock on her door.

“Hold on!” Norma called out. A couple minutes later, she had finished the scene she had been working on and leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

It took a couple seconds for her to remember the knock and she hopped out of her chair to open the door. There was no one there. She found her assistant sitting at the kitchen table looking at her laptop.

“Sorry, Emma. I was so close to finishing a scene. Well, chapter, actually.”

Emma Decody looked up with a smile. “It’s fine, Norma. I figured as much. It’s almost five, so I just wanted to see if you wanted to go over things before I left.”

The young woman had been employed by Norma for more than a year. What had begun as work experience for her senior year of high school (which also would look good on her college applications) had morphed into a full-time position when she postponed higher education for the foreseeable future. Emma had wanted to save as much money as possible and Norma paid well.

She had gone to school with Norman, whom she had known since they were kids and living in Queens. Emma had lived there with her parents before they divorced. Her dad, Will, was a tenured professor at Columbia University. Her mom, Audrey Ellis, was a free spirit. As in she freely admitted that her spirit was telling her it was time to leave her dead marriage behind to see what life would bring her. It didn’t bring her Emma, who had cut off all contact with her as soon as she was old enough.

Will moved him and Emma into faculty residential housing as soon as he took the position at Columbia’s Morningside campus more than a year after Audrey left. He had previously worked at the school’s location in the Bronx, which had made the commute easier. The school had been wanting to bring him uptown for years.

Norma and her sons had lived in Queens until five years ago when Norma had finally saved up enough for a place on the Upper East Side. Even she knew there was no way she would ever fit in on the west side unless her writing career went supernova. That was fine with her. 

Sam Bates, Norma’s second husband and Norman’s father, died just before her first book was published. He had been supportive of her writing; even making sure to pitch in with household chores and taking care of Norman. When he died instantly of a heart attack, it wrecked both mother and son. 

Dylan arrived on the scene when he was eighteen; recently graduated from high school and newly unleashed onto the world. His father was Norma’s high school sweetheart and first husband. The boy had always felt like a third wheel when his dad remarried, but that had more to do with him than them. He had always wished he could spend more time with Norma, so that’s what he had set out to do. It was the best decision he had made in his young life.

Now, Norma sat down with Emma at the table near the breakfast bar and got caught up on everything her personal assistant had taken care of that afternoon. She couldn’t wait to give Emma her Christmas present. It would happen tomorrow before Norma took off on her writing retreat with Alex.

“Shoot! That reminds me, you can take all of next week off.”

Emma did a double take. She had been gifted with a short work week where she only had to come on Thursday and Friday after the holiday. This was more than she had expected. “Wait. What? Why? Not that I’m not grateful because that’s awesome of you, but…”

“Yeah, well, something came up while you were on your lunch break.” Norma lifted one shoulder.

“Holy crap! Did Alex Romero invite you to spend Christmas with him?!” Emma’s eyes were large as saucers.

“What? No! Why did you even…?” Norma shook her head in disbelief as she tried to figure out where her assistant’s head was at in this instance.

“Because he’s a golden god and you two have been awfully chummy for the better part of a year. And, don't forget, I saw you at the company party a couple weeks ago. Besides, you deserve to be happy. You both do.” Emma smiled and gave her boss her best puppy look.

Norma narrowed her eyes suspiciously; not daring to ask what the young woman thought was going on between her and Alex. “That’s really sweet of you, but don’t think I’m ignoring the rest of it. We are not interested in each other in that way. We are friends. I will give you that _and only that._ ”

“Then, why did you just tuck a bit of hair behind your ear?” Emma posited. “It’s your tell when you’re lying.”

“Jeez! Can’t I even get a piece of hair out of my face without it turning into the Spanish Inquisition?!” Now she wanted to tuck in the other side, but refused to do so in front of Emma.

“If that’s all it was, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. Speaking of, why are you giving me the entire week off?”

Sliding her eyes away from her young friend, Norma bit the inside of her bottom lip. “Because I’m going upstate to stay with Alex for the weekend while I finish my book.”

Her gaze immediately sprang back. “Don’t you dare!”

She pointed at Emma, who looked like she might spontaneously combust. It took her a few long minutes, but the other woman managed to contain herself.

“That’s great!” she said instead. “You’ll have the book done by Christmas! Has he asked for pages since the overhaul?”

“Yes, but I’ve refused on principle. The last thing I need is to hand them over only to jinx myself. No. He’ll get them this weekend as soon as I’m done.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I bet you a dozen of your double fudge brownies that you’ll be giving him pages on day one. It makes more sense to have him reading while you’re writing.”

“He can be rather persuasive,” Norma admitted, the wheels in her head turning. There had to be a way to keep him at bay, right? Then again, he hadn’t been as adamant about seeing advanced pages of late. The curiosity was still there, though.

“Oh, can he?” Emma asked innocently. “I wonder what else he might persuade you to do?”

“Emma!” Norma scolded. A blush heated her neck and rose to her cheeks.

“I meant a romantic dinner!” she insisted. “Interesting where _your_ brain went.”

Norma stood, pointing toward the door. “Go! You’ve done enough here for today.”

“Norma, I was teasing. You know I was.”

The older woman sighed. “I know. I’m just being overly sensitive because this book is driving me nuts. I just want it done despite how much I love it.”

“Want me to take it home with me? I can give it a once over and offer any advice to you tomorrow.” 

Emma loved Norma’s writing and any excuse to her get her hands on a work in progress she would gladly take. Especially if it doubled as a mea culpa to the woman she considered not only a friend, but a surrogate mother.

It was a tempting offer. The second great offer she had today. Christmas seemingly had come early. Norma moved her mouth from side to side as she contemplated. In the end, she agreed. A fresh set of eyes from a friend would be wonderful.

Once Emma was out the door with access to a copy of the novel, Norma could finally focus on the one question that had been bugging her since she had accepted Alex’s offer.

What the hell does one wear on a writing getaway with her very handsome editor?

  
  


#  *******

  
  


Back at the office, Alex couldn’t concentrate. He had been distracted since his lunch with Norma to the point where he seriously considered cutting his losses and starting his vacation early. Despite this very strong desire, he hunkered down; the door firmly closed. His assistant had been instructed not to bother him unless it was his boss or something earth shattering.

It was radio silence until she knocked on the door at five o’clock sharp. Regina had been Christine’s assistant prior to transitioning to the same position under Alex. She had not been part of the will but, as she was smart, capable and had glowing reviews from Christine, it had been decided Regina would transfer to Alex’s team. His previous assistant had been moved to another team that was short-handed.

There were on average three to five people on each editor’s team. In Alex’s case, outside of himself, there was Regina; a graphic designer; a photographer who worked with two other editors; as well as his authors. As of now, the art department was on holiday and Regina was about to do the same.

“Heading out?” Alex asked when Regina stuck her head inside his office.

“Yes, unless there’s anything you else you need?” She had her shoulder-length black hair pinned back at the sides and her dark brown eyes had a dash of concern in them.

“No. Enjoy your holidays. I’ll see you next year,” he told her with a smile.

“Are you sure you won’t change your mind and join my family for Christmas? It can’t be healthy staying in that cabin all alone this time of year.”

The smile stayed in place while Alex exhaled. Regina wasn’t the only one who extended an invitation for a less lonely Christmas. His now ex-lover, Rebecca Hamilton, had also tried to get him to spend time with her. Granted, she had mistletoe on her mind and some imaginative ways to use it. 

He gave Regina the same reply he gave Rebecca (and, by extension, Norma): “It’s healthier than you realize. I’m looking forward to my time away.”

Regina shrugged. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”

“Merry Christmas, Regina. And Happy New Year.”

“You, too.” A second later, she was gone.

Alone again, Alex wished he didn’t have to come in to work the next day. With Norma handled, he technically didn’t have to do so. However, with his concentration shot, he knew he wouldn’t get all of the last-minute things done today he had planned. Tomorrow morning, he would be in at eight and work till three. If he finished early, he would leave.

And go to his cabin, where he would be spending the weekend leading up to Christmas with Norma Bates.

He ran his hands over his face and leaned back in his chair. What the hell had he been thinking?

No. It made sense. It was a professional courtesy. She needed the time to get her book done and it wasn’t like he had some grand plan outside of chilling with some novels and beer, and enjoying a great wifi connection. A few trips into town so as not to get cabin fever were also planned. Not exactly a packed schedule.

“Well, aren’t you the saddest bastard in the joint?” Bob Paris stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s after five on the Thursday before Christmas and you look like George Bailey.”

He crossed the room and sank into the couch on the far side of the office; his sandy brown head at one end and his feet at the other. “So, let me be your Clarence and take you for a drink or five. My boy needs to find his ho ho ho. Speaking of, how’s Rebecca?”

“Pissed because I dumped her after she tried to invite herself up for the holidays,” Alex replied drolly. “Haven’t heard from her in a week.”

“A Christmas miracle!” Bob spread his arms gleefully. “All the more reason to celebrate!”

Alex shook his head, scratching his nape. “I shouldn’t. I’m going to be here another hour at least.”

“You’re coming in tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there you go! Finish this shit in the morning. Tonight, we drink.”

A grin formed on Alex’s lips. “You’re only saying that because you’re driving to Connecticut tomorrow with Regina and the girls. A week with your parents sober is a challenge you are not willing to accept.”

Alex had known Bob since he started at Nova Books. Literally, on his first day, Bob came over to him after their initial introductions had been made and told him they were having lunch together. That was all it took. They were fast friends. It was Alex who told him to take the plunge and ask out Christine’s then-assistant, Regina.

The pair were married two years later. Their twin daughters were now three years old and looked liked their mother, but with Bob’s eyes and smile. Alex was the twins’ godfather. 

However, he drew the line at spending Christmas with the Paris’. Regina’s earlier comment echoed in Alex’s brain. Now _that_ was not a healthy way to spend his holiday. Bob was more liberal than his parents and they never let him or Regina forget it.

“It can be my Christmas gift?” Bob bargained.

“We already exchanged, asshole.”

“Then, do it for an old pal in the Army.”

“That’s it. You’re cut off,” Alex told him. “No more _White Christmas_.”

“Come with me now and I won’t watch it again until next year.” He wouldn’t have time anyway, but Alex didn’t need to know that.

Alex contemplated the situation. If he took the hour he needed, he might actually be out the door by noon the next day. _Would one o’clock really be so bad?_

He sighed, glancing at his laptop. “Give me ten minutes to wrap up here.”

“Yes!” Bob was on his feet, triumphant. “I’m going back to my office to grab my coat and call the wife. If you’re not ready to go when I’m done, I will drag your ass out the door. Comprende?”

“Yes. I get it.” Alex groaned. “Now go before I change my mind.”

“As if you would,” Bob retorted as he headed for the door. “I’m your only real friend and you love me way too much.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Alex shot back.

“I do. Every night before I fall asleep. It’s what keeps my heart full and soul light.” Bob slipped out the door before his friend could say another word.

Alex laughed in spite of himself. Maybe a few drinks with his best friend wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world tonight. At the same time, he couldn’t help but wish it was with Norma. Maybe they could have one to celebrate her finishing her book?

He closed his laptop once it had shut down. “Jesus, I’m in trouble.”

  
  


#  *******

  
  


After dinner, Norma went back into her office and opened her laptop. She had considered just letting her writing go until the next day since she now had to pack for her impromptu trip. Deep down, though, she couldn’t ignore her book. It would be irresponsible for her not to get as much done as possible before arriving at Alex’s cabin on Saturday.

With her book playlist playing low in the background, Norma found her groove easily. She managed to get almost three chapters written when her phone rang. An aggressive sigh came out until she checked the caller ID. Instantly, her mood changed.

“Hey, honey!” she sang out. “What’s up? Is everything okay? You’re still coming for Christmas, right?”

Norman Bates groaned. “Yes, Mother. I’ll be home Saturday afternoon as promised. Nothing’s changed. I just found myself with some free time and thought I’d check in. How are you? How’s the book?”

At his mentioning her novel, Norma bit her bottom lip. She knew she would have to tell both of her sons, but it hadn’t occurred to her it would be now. With Dylan, the plan was to tell him once he was home. Norman wouldn’t be back until she after she left. Crap. Why hadn’t she thought of this sooner?

“Um, the book is good. It’s going to take me the next few days to finish the draft, but it’s coming along really well now. I’m actually really having fun writing these characters and telling their story.”

There was a wide smile on Norma’s lips now and her tone reflected how happy she was with her progress despite her earlier frustration. “So, yeah, I’m doing pretty well and feeling pretty good. What about you? How’s the end of the semester been?”

“Oh, you know, tedious and exhausting. My last final is tomorrow morning, as you know. I’ll probably crash for a few hours, then go out with friends in the evening.”

“What are you and your friends going to do? Is there a party?” Norma was pushing off the inevitable. She wasn’t sure why telling Norman was freaking her out so much.

An image of Alex flashed before her eyes, followed by another of the two of them sitting on a couch in front of a roaring fire. The flickering flames the only illumination in the room.

Oh, right. That’s a really good reason.

“Didn’t realize you require an itinerary,” he said snarkily.

“Would you prefer a mother who didn’t care what her son got up to?” she snapped. “I’m just showing an interest in your life. I thought you appreciated that.”

“It was a joke, Mother. Calm down.”

“I’m calm,” Norma huffed. “You’ve gotten droll at the college of yours, Norman. Your humor’s changed.”

He laughed. “It hasn’t changed so much as evolved.” There was a pause. When he spoke next, it was with concern. “What’s bugging you? You seem on edge.”

“Nothing.” She cast her eyes around her office, seeking out nothing in particular.

“ _Mother…_.”

With an exhale, she told him the truth. “I won’t be here when you get home on Saturday, that’s all.”

“Oh. That’s fine. We’ll have dinner, the three of us, when you get back,” he assured her.

“Yeah!” She started to feel better. “It will be a lovely Christmas Eve dinner.”

“ _Christmas Eve?!_ You’re going away? I thought you meant you were out for the afternoon. Where on earth are you going so close to Christmas?” Now it was Norman’s turn to panic.

“Calm down. It’s a last-minute work retreat so I can get the book done on time. I’ll be upstate for a few days with Alex at his cabin.” The role reversal allowed Norma to be on the offensive, which she preferred.

“What else will you be doing with this Alex in his cabin? Hmm, Mother?” 

Norman’s insinuations did not land well. How dare he question his mother’s intentions? Or Alex’s? Not that it was any of his business. Her private life was just as it sounded: hers and private. She was about to bite his head off when she realized he was again teasing her.

“You little shit.”

The laughter that flowed down the line killed any anger or resentment that had been boiling inside her. Her mouth quirked as she tried to swallow the good humor building up. It was a fruitless endeavor. A smile and giggle came forth like water from a dam.

“I know there’s nothing going on with you two,” he said.

This made Norma’s laugh die a quick death. “Would you have a problem with it if there was?”

A long pause followed on Norman’s end. “Not if you were happy and he was a good guy who was worthy of you. _Is_ there something going on between you?”

“For the record, he _is_ a good guy. You should know that.” That was easy because it was true. Besides, it wasn’t like Norman had never met Alex. The next part was harder for the exact same reasons. “No. There’s nothing going on between Alex and me.”

“But you would like there to be,” Norman concluded.

She sighed. “Yes.”

Her response came out soft and broken. Norma hadn’t worked out just how much her feelings for Alex had grown and changed over the years. She had noticed it in a macro way, of course. Only recently had the little things started to catch her attention. It always made her day when she heard from him, whether via email, phone or text. Their conversations weren’t always about work anymore. More often than not, they talked about everything and anything. 

“It could still happen,” Norman offered comfortingly. “From what Emma says, he likes you, too. You’ll be alone at his place this weekend and it _is_ Christmas.”

“ _What Emma says_?” Norma felt the heat splash her cheeks. “Christ! Are you two my matchmaking elves?”

“Mother, we just care about you. We want you to be happy,” he said. “Although, you should know, _should_ you and Alex start dating, Emma will be absolutely unbearable until the end of time.”

Norma burst out laughing. “Oh God, you’re right. We’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Once she calmed down, she sighed. “Thank you, sweetie. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mother. I should go. I want to get in another couple hours of studying before bed.”

They said their goodbyes with each promising to text when they arrived at their destinations on Saturday. 

When Norma finished writing for the night, it was almost eleven. Her eyes were crossing and her energy was sapped. She shut down her computer, then closed her laptop. Free from her office confines, she realized she wasn’t ready for bed just yet. The pint of fudge brownie ice cream in the freezer was calling her name.

Armed with the sweet treat, a spoon, a bottle of water and her phone, Norma curled up on the couch with a blanket. Switching on the television, it wasn’t long before she found Turner Classic Movies airing _Remember the Night_ with Barbara Stanwyck and Fred MacMurray.

Without thinking, she picked up her phone and sent Alex a text updating him on her progress that day. She added how she was rewarding herself for a good day’s work.

Alex: _“That’s great! I just got in, what channel.”_

Norma: _“TCM.”_

Alex: _“Got it. Good. I didn’t miss too much.”_

Norma: _“Nope. The good stuff is still to come.”_

They watched the rest of the movie together via text. Norma managed to finish the entire pint with no regrets.

Alex: _“Maybe we can watch a couple Christmas movies this weekend … as a reward.”_

She smiled, biting the inside of her lip. _“Actually watching a movie together??? That would be a Christmas miracle.”_

His reply was a trio of laughing crying emojis, followed by another text. _“I’m really looking forward to our retreat.”_

The blush was back. It was paired with her heart tightening in her chest. _“Me, too. It will be so nice hanging out with you.”_

 _So nice?_ Norma groaned. It sounded lame and she instantly regretted sending the text.

Alex: _“It’s always nice hanging out with you, Norma. I’m hoping this will be better than nice.”_

Norma: _“Oh it will be.”_

A laugh/sigh mix came out of her. Holy crap. They were flirting! Not only that, but he didn’t stop after her stupid faux pas. Wait. Could he be?

Norma: _“Are you drunk?”_

Alex: _“No. I had a buzz earlier, but that’s gone. I would never drunk text you, Norma. This is all me.”_

Norma: _“Good. I’d hate to think I’m wasting my best material on someone who won’t remember it in the morning.”_

Alex: “ _You are way too memorable to ever be forgotten … even when I’m drunk. I may forget my name, but never you.”_

Norma sent a blush emoji, then wrote “thank you.” They called it a night at that point as each had to be up in the morning. She went to bed with her cheeks flushed, her heart pounding and her lips curled into the biggest smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright, sunny day and the last time he would have to be at work until after the new year. As great as all that was, none of it was the real reason why Alex was in such a good mood. The grin that first appeared last night while watching the movie remotely with Norma had never left his lips.

He woke up chipper despite watching the news, his cab getting stuck in traffic and the barista screwing up his coffee order. Even with the last-minute paperwork left on his desk and the email he had to deal with, his mood never wavered.

His phone rang and his heart skipped a beat. It sank when he saw who was calling. Not the person he was hoping for, but not someone who was unwanted either.

“You have to go and no, I’m not coming with you. You can’t come to the cabin either. Does that about cover it?”

“How are you upright let alone talking like a man who did not get his drink on last night?” Bob asked, his words labored. “My head feels like it’s about to explode.”

“Because I didn’t drink nearly as much you did, plus I can hold my liquor.” Alex heard the echo on the line. “Why am I on speaker?”

“Because the phone weighs too much and to have your voice in my ear right now would be akin to my head next to a ship’s horn.”

Alex chuckled. “I’m sure Regina was thrilled to see you in your current state. Or even your past state come to that.”

Bob moaned. “The less said about that the better. You sound weird. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I feel great. Even with the shit I had to deal with when I got in thanks to our genius marketing department, I am still on schedule to get out of here by one. Not bad for someone who showed up at eight-thirty.”

“Jesus.” The sound of the spigot dispensing water could be heard. “What are you on and can I have some?”

“Aspirin?”

“You’re on hopped up on aspirin?”

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Alex clarified his earlier statement. “Did you just take aspirin?”

Now Bob understood. “Two Aleve.”

“Brave man.”

He snorted. “Try desperate. We leave at one. Regina is aware we’re stopping for fast food on the way. She’s hoping the girls will be too into their video or game or whatever to notice the wonderful aroma of carbs, grease and salt.”

“That always was your way of absorbing alcohol,” Alex said. 

“I tried hair of the dog. What a load of bullshit. It just made me drunk _and_ hungover.” Bob exhaled. “Alright. I gotta go shower. Try to look presentable and all that. Have fun on your date this weekend.”

“Fake it till you make, buddy. And it’s not a date.”

Another snort. “You don’t have to lie, man. I think it’s great. Regina isn’t a fan, but I saw you two at the holiday party. The two of you are combustible. Hell, even Reggie had to admit you and Norma look good together. We’ve never seen you that happy.”

The grin on Alex’s lips grew and his cheeks flushed. Thinking back two weeks ago to the company party where they had spent a good part of the evening together. They even managed a dance to the Carpenters’ “Merry Christmas, Darling.” An arm of his around her waist as she had one of her own resting on his shoulders, he held her other hand against his chest.

It was amazing. He wanted it to happen again. 

That and so much more.

He cleared his throat. “I’m happy when I’m around people I like,” he declared, employing evasive maneuvers. 

“And when I can bail as soon as my work is done,” he added pointedly. “Have a safe trip and try not to get caught burying the bodies.”

Once the call with Bob ended, Alex got back to work. At half-past twelve his work was done. The office had housed a skeleton crew this morning, but even now the place was practically deserted.

Picking up his phone, he realized he needed to firm up his plans with Norma. He opted to text in case she was busy — writing hopefully, but with it so close to Christmas, it was possible other activities had gotten in the way.

_“Think you can be at the cabin at 1 tomorrow? Here’s the address, BTW.”_

_“I was aiming for noon. Too early? And thanks!”_

He smiled, his heart fluttering at the thought of her being there even sooner. _“Noon is perfect. I’m about to head out of the office. I’ll be available later if you need anything. Or just call.”_

_“Drive safe. I need you in one piece. Text me when you get there?”_

His breath caught when he read her message. Had anyone ever asked for him to let them know he got somewhere safe? Aside from his mother and grandparents, no one ever had. Now someone was and he was more than happy to oblige.

_“Absolutely. Let me know when you leave tomorrow so I know when to expect you.”_

_“Sure! I was going to anyway.”_ A winking emoji followed.

By two o’clock, Alex was on the road. He had brought his suitcase with him so he could stop by the garage that stored his SUV after work. It had been a good plan and traffic had been with him this time. His luck carried through as he made good time getting to the cabin. As promised, he sent Norma a text to let her know he arrived safely.

He spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning, and putting fresh sheets on the beds and fresh towels in the bathroom. The guest towels hung on a hook on the back of the bathroom door. Food was sparse since he hadn’t been there since summer for a couple of holiday weekend getaways, so he went into town to have dinner and hit the grocery store.

When he returned and had finished his chores, it was almost eight. The last touch had been the bouquet of winter pansies he had in a vase on the nightstand in the guest bedroom. He had spotted them in the window of the flower shop after dinner as he made his way back to his vehicle.

Now, he collapsed onto the couch and turned on his television. There was nothing left to do but relax until Norma arrived the next day. He sprawled out watching _Die Hard_ , falling asleep before John McClane met Hans Gruber.

  
  


#  *******

  
  


A quiet, stereotypical morning revealed itself to Norma; spreading out before her just like the majority of others. This was a bit disconcerting following the abnormal evening she had spent on her phone in what was essentially a movie text date. That was a new experience. One she was eager to repeat.

Of course, she would be sharing a cabin with Alex in a little more than twenty-four hours. A real-life movie date was even better than one via text. She hoped it wouldn’t be weird once they were together. Not “together” together. In the same space together. Things could become awkward.

 _Don’t be stupid_ , she told herself. _It’s not going to be weird unless you make it weird. It was nice and flirty. You shared an evening in an unexpected way. That kind of thing always brings people closer, not drive them apart._

Norma was laying in bed as she scolded herself. It wouldn’t do any good to stay here playing “What If?” when she had a book to finish writing and a tree that would be arriving early this afternoon.

“Crap!” she exclaimed when she thought of the tree. The living room still needed to be rearranged to make room for the Christmas centerpiece. Throwing back the covers, she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower.

Emma arrived at nine on the dot; punctual as always. She took two steps inside the apartment only to be greeted by a disheveled Norma and a living room that was as unkempt as its mistress. 

“What happened? Were you robbed?” Never in her time working for Norma had she seen any part of her home in such shambles.

The older woman stood in the middle of the room with her hands on hips. When the auburn-haired assistant queried after the state of the place, Norma rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

“No, I wasn’t robbed! I have a tree coming in—” she looked at her watch “—four hours and no place to put it! For the past two hours, I have tried to figure out how to make it work. It’s impossible.”

Nodding her head, Emma set her messenger and laptop bags on the floor. Then, she removed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. She surveyed the room, but it only made her head ache. Instead, she changed topics. 

“Have you eaten? Had at least one cup of coffee?”

“Who’s had time?” Norma sighed. “I should have done this last night after you left, but I got into a good place with the book. After that, I had a light snack since it was late, then watched a movie. It completely slipped my mind.”

“Must have been a good movie.”

“It was.” 

The corner of the blonde’s mouth quirked as she thought about the text messages that had been exchanged. If her hair hadn’t been pulled up, she would have tucked it behind an ear. She closed her eyes; shoulders sagging.

“What just happened?” Emma had been about to ask what the tiny grin had meant when her boss’ body language changed completely.

“I just remembered I have a hair appointment this afternoon. How am I supposed to figure out _this_ ,” she gestured wildly at the mess that was her living room, “work on my book, get my hair cut, decorate the tree with Dylan _and_ pack?

“Maybe I should cancel,” she added feebly.

Emma cocked her head. “You’re not going to do that.”

“I know. I wouldn’t do that to Alex anyway. Not after he’s given me this chance to make deadline. No, I need to go. It’s my own damn fault it’s come to this.”

“The book wasn’t working! You said so yourself. It’s no one’s fault. We’ll make it all work,” Emma assured her. “But first, food. You need energy and caffeine. So, let’s go.”

Just as the assistant predicted, they did figure everything out. The living room wasn’t as much of a puzzle as Norma had thought. She came back after breakfast and it was so obvious she facepalmed. That was sorted a half-hour later; the room back to its pristine condition with a spot carved out for the tree.

The next few hours had the author squirreled away in her office, while Emma sorted any last-minute items. Over breakfast, Emma had mentioned she had read the shared file of the manuscript and they went over some of the notes the young woman had. Norma had been impressed with some of the plot gaffes Emma had noted and grateful for the grammatical errors she had caught.

When Norma’s phone buzzed at twelve-thirty, she thought it was about the tree. A smile spread across her lips when she saw it was Alex checking in and confirming tomorrow.

He made no mention of last night, but Norma wasn’t concerned. It was obvious in the tone of his texts that she had been right. She bit her lip while waiting to see if he thought noon was too early. Maybe he wanted to sleep in his first day there. Or not as he thought that was “perfect.”

Now that was settled she literally shook herself in order to put that wonderful diversion aside and get back to work. Alex was proving to be a distraction in the best way. The irony wasn’t lost on her either. Reaching for her coffee cup, she found it empty. Opting for a bottle of water, Norma left the office and made her way to the kitchen.

She had just rinsed out her cup when the doorbell rang. Her first inclination was that it must be the tree. Funny how obsessed you can get when you’re anticipating something or someone. The iconic symbol of Christmas — right up with there with Santa and reindeer — had consumed her thoughts all morning. 

Well, a fair amount of them anyway.

Emma popped into the kitchen, excited as though Ol’ Saint Nick had delivered it himself. “It’s here! And it’s gorgeous!”

Together, they dashed into the living room where two slabs of beefcake were erecting it in the spot she had provided. Norma’s eyes popped out of her head when she got her first look at the impressive sight. Emma could barely contain herself.

“Magnificent,” Norma breathed.

The men glanced at her, then up at the tree. It was seven feet tall and its boughs sprang out once the rope tying them down was cut. 

Norma already was imagining it fully decorated. Her first impulse was to forget the book, and fetch the boxes and bags of decorations stored in the hall closet. One glance at Emma and she knew she had a willing accomplice.

Then, she thought of Dylan and how it was tradition to decorate the tree with her boys. Well, that wasn’t going to happen as usual what with her and Norman passing like ships in the night tomorrow. But Dylan would be home by seven and they could at least get it started. He and Norman could finish later. Her youngest had sent a strongly worded email to them both telling them to not do the entire tree tonight.

A couple hours and a few thousand words later, Norma closed her laptop. It was time to give Emma her Christmas gift. There wasn’t much time since there was still her salon appointment on the books.

She found her in the living room on the couch, packing up her own laptop. Emma smiled when she saw Norma; a blush hitting her cheeks when she spied the bag her boss was holding.

“What did you do?” Emma asked teasingly.

“Just a little something,” Norma replied shrugging. “It’s not that big a deal. I was going to put it in a box, but then realized a bag would be easier on the subway.”

“So practical.” 

Emma tore out the candy cane-festooned tissue paper that padded the top of the bag. Her hand hit something soft and she shot a questioning look at Norma. She pulled out the item, which was wrapped loosely in the same paper.

“Ohmigod! It’s that sweater from the store in SoHo. I can’t believe you bought it. Norma!” 

Stunned only began to cover how she felt. She knew how much the burgundy-striped sweater cost. It was why she never seriously thought it would be hers, despite how much she had coveted it and the similarly colored plaid wool skirt the mannequin wore in the display window. 

Bending over to put the sweater back, she noticed the bag still had another item at the bottom. Pulling it out, she glanced at her friend. “You didn’t.”

Norma shrugged again. “Won’t know until you open it.”

Sure enough, the skirt was revealed when Emma unwrapped it. Her heart tightened as she thought about how much Norma had spent on her with just these two pieces of clothing. How Norma had listened and paid attention while Emma worshiped the outfit as they passed the store both times.

She put both the skirt and sweater back in the bag, and gave Norma a big hug. The older woman gladly returned it.

“Merry Christmas, Emma.”

  
  


#  *******

  
  


“So, let me get this straight.” 

Dylan Massett was trying to wrap his dark blond head around his mother’s weekend plans. He had gotten home a couple hours ago from his business trip. This time alone with Norma was something he had been looking forward to all day. 

“Your very male, very single editor has magnanimously offered his cabin to you for a ‘work weekend,’” he used air quotes here, “in order for you to make a deadline you can just as well make here … _at home_. By the way, I hate you for making me use air quotes.”

Norma couldn’t stop herself from laughing, despite her son’s moderately disbelieving and completely sarcastic tone. They were sitting in the kitchen on the barstools on one side of the breakfast bar after dinner. Doing the dishes had led to a leisurely catch-up session. The bar was as far as they had made it before Dylan plunked down on a stool a few minutes ago.

“I didn’t make you do anything. That’s on you,” she said, pointing at her oldest child. “Now, stop it. With you two knuckleheads home, I’ll be driven to distraction and I can’t afford that. The cabin will be quiet—”

“And _secluded_.”

She smacked his knee. “Stop it! For your information, there’s a town close by. We’ll probably go in for dinner while I’m there. Civilization is not lost. This is exactly what I need to cross the finish line on this book.”

“What other lines will be crossed this weekend, Norma?” Off her glare, he continued, “I’m serious. I’m concerned he may be taking advantage.”

Eyes narrowed, she challenged, “ _He’s_ taking advantage or _I am_?”

“I saw you two at the office party. There’s definite chemistry. I just want to make sure you’re not rushing into something that could ruin all of this.” He looked around the kitchen as he said the last two words, then resettled his gaze on her.

The incredulous look on Norma’s face preceded the rant that followed, like the wind picking up before a storm. “' _All of this?!’_ ” She gestured wildly around the room. “Like this apartment? Like the lifestyle you and your brother have become accustomed to?

“Let me tell you something.” In an instant, she was off the stool and inches from his face with a forefinger in the air. “I have worked my _ass_ off these last thirteen years to get where I am now. It may not be _New York Times_ bestseller prestige, but my readers are passionate, smart and loyal. I’ll take them any day of the week over those pretentious twats who read only Updike and Colson Whitehead or whomever.

“I have clawed and scraped and lost the one person who believed in me most. If you think for a _second_ I’m going to jeopardize my career for a roll in the hay you are not the person I thought you were.

“As for all this?” She circled her forefinger around the top of their heads. “I don’t give a shit about the apartment. I just want to know I have enough in the bank to pay my bills, put food on the table, a roof over my head, and that I can relax and enjoy my life.”

Norma plopped back down on the stool. She grabbed the glass of wine to her right and chugged half of it. 

A tense, awkward silence fell between them. 

“I just didn’t want it to be weird or worse if it didn’t work out,” Dylan admitted a minute later.

“Oh.” Her body sagged as the fight went out of her. “That’s really sweet of you, Dylan.”

She shot him a lopsided grin. “I appreciate your concern. Honestly, if something did happen, I wouldn’t be sorry. And I don’t think Alex would be either. That said, it’s really about getting the book done. He’s out of the office till the sixth and it’s due the fifteenth. It doesn’t work if we wait.”

“ _Why the hell didn’t you lead with that?!”_ The incredulousness had leapt from mother to son. “Could have saved us all this drama.”

“Sorry.” She offered him the bottle of red sitting between them on the bar, but he passed. His glass was still half full. “Would partially decorating the tree help?”

The mood lifted. He smiled. “Let’s go.”

Roughly two hours later, the Christmas pine in the living room was halfway decorated and completely lit with white twinkling lights. Mother and son sat on the couch admiring their handiwork.

“Norman’s going to be pissed he missed the tree lighting,” Dylan commented.

“He went to the one at Rockefeller. He’ll get over it. Besides, we’re letting him dress the other half of the tree _and_ put the angel on top.” 

Norma was dismissive for no other reason than she knew there wouldn’t be many more Christmases the three of them would be together. It was a coping mechanism she had adopted over the years to protect herself. Despite its lack of success, she clung to it like a life raft as sometimes it was the only thing that kept her afloat.

The photo album on the table caught Dylan’s attention. “What _is_ this?” he asked as he picked it up.

With a warm smile that reached her eyes, she told him it was Emma’s Christmas gift to her. “It’s an album filled with photos she took on the job. Conventions, signings, reading events, behind the scenes stuff and this year’s Christmas party. I’ve never received anything like it. It’s absolutely wonderful.”

He looked up when he heard his mother sniffle. Her wet eyes made his heart tighten. Norma had a small circle of people she deeply cared about. It included him and his brother, Emma and Alex. Christine also had been a member; probably always will be despite her passing. His mother had become friendly with some of her fellow authors and even some of her readers, but it was hard to get into her heart.

That was when Dylan let his reservations about Norma and Alex go. If he got past her defenses, he must be worthy. God knows few others had made it that far. Even his and Norman’s fathers never truly succeeded in that arena. It was just dumb luck and good timing as far as he could tell.

As he flipped through the pages of the book, the photos gave him a peek into his mother’s career. It was a glimpse behind the curtain he had never had the chance to explore before. The party had given him an opportunity to meet the other authors at the publishing house, including those in her genre. This was different.

“You wanna hear some stories?” Norma asked shyly. 

Encouraged by his enthusiastic response, she moved next to him and took him through each page and photo. It was almost one when they finished the book. She felt closer her to him as a result and the feeling was mutual. When he told her he wanted to attend her next public event, she thought her heart would burst.

Norma was half-tempted to tell him that could be his Christmas gift. But she really wanted to know what he got her, so she kept her mouth shut.

Besides, this could be a bonus present.

Just like tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the cabin was easy enough and Norma made good time. Traffic was heavy coming out of New York but, once she cleared the city limits, it was all smooth sailing. By the time her vintage olive green Mercedes pulled into the driveway, the clock on the dashboard told her it was just a few minutes past noon.

Norma had stored her car in a garage not too far from her apartment. The wait for the attendant to bring it out had been only a few minutes. Being behind the wheel for the first time in a couple months was intoxicating. Though she spent a fair amount of her time in a vehicle as a passenger, she preferred driving.

Her playlist, filled with Christmas tunes, kept her in good spirits even while the traffic sucked. Now, she happily left the car and stretched. The crisp air was welcome after a couple hours inside her car with the heat on low. She had just popped the trunk — about to grab her bags containing her clothes and laptop from the back — when the front door opened and Alex came bounding out.

“Hey! You made it! No issues?” He greeted her with a hug.

“Not once I got out of the city.” Norma wrapped her arms around him. This was new, but she had no complaints. The feel of him pressed against her felt amazing. “Honestly, I was surprised how easy it was to get here.”

She wasn’t alone in enjoying their embrace. Alex loved having her in his arms and was reluctant to let her go. Her body against his felt so right it scared him a little. He stepped back and released her as he replied, “I know some guys like their out-of-the-way retreat to be _literally_ out of the way, but I like a bit of civilization nearby … just in case.”

“God forbid you find an ancient book of the dead and unleash an unholy terror, right?”

He cocked his head. “Did you just reference _Evil Dead_?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “Did I blow your mind?”

“Actually, yeah, you did.” The wattage from the grin that swept across his lips could have lit Norma’s Christmas tree.

“Good.” Her smile matched his. “Now, how about we take this show indoors. The briskness is starting to settle in my bones.”

With a laugh, he told her to head inside while he grabbed her bags. A minute later, he joined her in the living room.

The cabin had an open floor plan with the living room and kitchen flowing into one another. A short hallway led to the bedrooms and his office, which could double as a second guest bedroom, if necessary. It had a foldout couch, which came in handy as Alex had spent more than a few nights on it when he had a deadline to meet while he was away.

Norma was all about boundaries, even when in a time crunch on a project, so he figured he would be spared the experience this time. 

He showed her to her bedroom and pointed out the office she could use while she wrote was right next door. She wondered about the bathroom, both quantity and location.

“We’re going to have to share,” he explained, “but it shouldn’t be a problem. It’s the first door on the right when you come into the hall.

“Feel free to use the closet or dresser. Both are empty as no one’s used it in years. In fact, I may have been the last to use this room.”

Surprise shown on her features. “How old were you? What’s the story on this place? All you’ve ever said is that’s been in your family for years.”

She sat down on the bed and waited for his response.

“I was nineteen. It was just before I reported for active duty. This was my grandfather’s place. My mom’s dad. He was more of a father to me than my old man ever was. _My_ old man resented the fact that Mom landed on her feet after the divorce and tried more than once to turn me against her. Never happened though. He finally took the hint and stopped making contact.

“I was eleven when they divorced. It was one of the happiest days of my life when my mom told me we were leaving him. Happened right after school let out. Best summer ever. We came here and my grandparents made sure we were never disturbed. It helped Nonno was best friends with the chief of police.”

Norma remained silent for a moment when Alex finished. “You were both so lucky to have such a strong, loving family to lean on.”

He nodded. “We were. If it wasn’t for my grandparents, I’m not sure she would have left him.”

“The important thing is she did.” She gave him a warm smile. “Did your grandfather leave this to you or did you inherit from your mother?”

“From him,” he answered smiling. “He knew how much I loved this place. He had had some offers over the years, but turned every one of them down. Nonno once told me the only way he would sell it is if I told him I didn’t want it.”

“That’s beautiful! I’m sorry I never got to meet your family.”

“Me, too.” His reply was as soft as his eyes, which never left Norma’s. A second later, he broke the spell. “I’ll let you get settled. Are you hungry? Or do you prefer to get to work?”

She thought about it for a moment. Standing, she said, “Lunch, then work. This way, I can go straight through till at least seven or eight.”

“In that case, let’s go into town. It’s supposed to snow later and it will be easier to whip up something here for a late dinner."

Why the hell hadn’t she bothered to check the weather forecast prior to leaving this morning? “Are you freaking kidding me? How much are we supposed to get?”

“A few inches at most. Had it been anything significant, I would have called. The city shouldn’t get anything. It won’t be an issue come Christmas Eve,” Alex assured her.

“No, you’re right.” Norma took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. “You’ve got this place fortified since we won’t be leaving for awhile?”

“Yep. If there’s anything you want, we can hit the store after lunch or I can run back out after dropping you off here.”

The man had a plan and, knowing him, at least two back ups. It was another of the many things she admired about him. “In that case, let me unpack and hit the bathroom. Crap! I left my travel mug in the car.”

“I’ll get it, if you lend me your keys. I can wash it out while you settle in.”

“Keep this up and I may not want to move out. My nest is practically empty as it is.”

A pregnant silence filled between them. Norma dug her car keys out of her purse and handed them to him. Their fingers grazed as the keyring was placed in his palm.

“You’re always welcome here, Norma.”

“Thank you.” She shifted her tone to lighten the sincere mood. “Now let me finish here, so you can feed me before locking me in my cage for the rest of the day.”

  
  


#  *******

  
  


When they came back from town after lunch, Alex went to make sure everything was ready for Norma in the office. He had ran a check this morning before she arrived, so it all should be in working order, which it was. Upon his return, he saw her looking around the living room with her face scrunched in disapproval.

A little grin played on his lips as he watched her turn in a full circle. Having Norma here at his home away from home — or maybe he had it backward, since the cabin felt more like home than his apartment — was an early Christmas present. No other gifts were necessary unless they improved upon this.

“So you do hate the place,” he teased, entering the room proper. “Don’t worry. I won’t keep you locked away in this woodsy dungeon for long.”

“Oh, shut up. It’s not that.” She narrowed her eyes in mock scornful reproach, which earned a chuckle from him. “I just realized you don’t have a tree. Now from the look of things, you have no intent of getting one either.”

Alex folded his arms over his chest. “Is a tree really that important? There are other festive touches. I’m not a Grinch, you know. Despite what you may call me when you don’t think I can hear you.”

Norma blushed at the benign accusation. They called each other much worse to their faces during the early, heady days of their relationship. Most couples would call the beginning the honeymoon phase or, perhaps if feeling poetic, the days of wine and roses. 

As far as she was concerned, their beginning was more akin to the _War of the Roses_ — the Kathleen Turner/Michael Douglas movie; not the English civil wars for the throne of England. Only she didn’t pretend to kill Alex’s dog and serve it to him for dinner. Mostly because he didn’t have one.

It had gone on like that for months. Nearly a year, in fact. Norma would storm out of his office and go home to cry alone in her bedroom. Alex would leave soon after and take out his frustration in the boxing ring. Neither of them would speak to the other for weeks after each round other than by email. They didn’t speak much at all as they had stripped their throats raw from screaming at each other.

At one point, the publisher had offered what he considered a fair proposal: pairing Norma with a different editor. Both of them had flat out refused; the hostility rolling off them in waves regarding the insulting offer. It was the first time they had agreed on anything without a dogfight ensuing. 

They left together right after that meeting and ironed out their issues as best they could at the time over a very long liquid lunch at a nearby bar. The rest had sorted itself out in due course. Their friendship bloomed and strengthened beautifully when they gave it a chance to grow. It took awhile, but now neither couldn’t imagine not having the other in their life.

“I got an image to maintain,” she protested. Pointing a finger at him, she added, “Don’t think I don’t hear what _you_ say when you think I’m not listening. I got news for you, buster. I’m _always_ listening. It’s a mom thing.”

Fuck. Seeing her in fight mode never failed to get a physical response from Alex. Even though he thought he had gotten pretty good at keeping it hidden. Nonetheless, his pulse accelerated, his heart beat a little faster and his cock showed its approval.

“What, exactly, does your being a mom have to do with my lack of a Christmas tree?” He needed to get his mind off the track it was on. Debating with her probably wasn’t the best move, but God was it fun.

She stared at him for a moment, confused by his tactic. “Don’t muddy the waters with your mind games, Romero. The point — and you damn well know this, which is why you’re trying to talk in circles to confuse me — is that you need a tree in this holiday retreat to complete the scene!”

He laughed when she called him out on his bullshit. There was no one still alive who understood him like Norma did. It was why he loved being with her so much. Bob came a close second, but Alex didn’t want to be with his best friend twenty-four/seven. Several of those being in bed, of course.

Those fantasies were reserved for Norma. That’s also how would they remain: as fantasies. There was no way he was going to fuck up the best thing in his life because he had an unrequited crush.

“A tree _would_ look wonderful in here. In fact, I know it does because I get one every year. Just not this year. No time.” He shrugged, looking a bit resigned.

Norma was crestfallen. Then, a thought stuck her. “Because of _me_?” she asked, pointing at herself. “Alex….”

He waved off her apologies. “It’s fine. We’ll be busy working anyway. Besides, there’s enough Christmas around here to not spoil the mood completely.”

It was true. There was garland around the interior door frames and along the mantle of the fireplace, where his family’s stockings were hung. A collection of vintage nutcrackers that belonged to his grandmother were on display on a hutch on the far side of the room near the hallway. Also, if you looked at the photos on the walls, they included Christmases past with young Alex, his mother and grandparents. 

It may not be much to some; but to him, it kept his family alive and that was everything this time of year.

“No. It’s lovely,” Norma said quietly. Her eyes shifted to the photos surrounding them. “Don’t think I’m not going to be inspecting each one of those closely while I’m here. That’s my reward for a hard day’s work.”

There was a frisson of attraction sparking between them. Without paying attention, they worked their way closer to each other as they became lost in their repartee. Enjoying the banter that seemingly drives everyone else to distraction when they are in the office at Nova Books. 

The only exceptions being Emma, who desperately would love to keep a bag of popcorn with her at work so she could fully enjoy the show, and Bob, who thought they were hilarious and kind of wished his own relationship had that quick-witted wordplay.

Standing near enough to touch, Norma and Alex lingered in the moment a bit longer. Just when it reached the point where one of them would have to make a move, Norma took a step back.

“If I don’t get started now, the day will be lost.” Her voice was soft and apologetic.

“You should go. Channel this into your writing.” His reply was equally soft. He attempted to give her a way out so as not to make it awkward between them. 

She nodded, her fingers brushing against his as she moved past. A couple steps and she stopped. “Not all of it. Wouldn’t want to lose my place.”

Norma slipped out of the room without another word.

Alex’s breath hitched at her parting statement. He hadn’t imagined it. Any of it. The attraction he had convinced himself was one way only, now was a two-way street. His heart tightened at the possibility of being with the woman he loved.

His breathing eased as he acknowledged the depth of his feelings for Norma. He had no idea what would happen next. For a man who hated the unexpected and unknown, Alex was surprisingly okay with it this time.

  
  


#  *******

  
  


It wasn’t until she made her way into the office at the back of the cabin that Norma exhaled in disbelief. Her hands were trembling, so she clenched and unclenched them a few times. Then, the giggling started. Her hand flew to her mouth. She didn’t want Alex to hear. Her stomach fluttered as if a thousand butterflies were trapped within.

_What was that? Ohmigod._

The heat in Alex’s brown eyes melted Norma from the inside out. He wanted her. There was no doubt in her mind. She took his encouragement and ran with it. Norma couldn’t remember the last time she was that flirty with anyone. In recent months, she had upped her game. So had he. It hadn’t occurred to her until now.

Norma thought back and realized he had reciprocated in kind to every look, every tease, every compliment. Was it as unconscious for him as it had been for her? Did it sneak up on him or had he known exactly what he was doing from the off?

So many questions. She was scared to find out the answers yet couldn’t wait at the same time. The need to know was almost overwhelming. Her head thudded against the door as she stood with her back against it.

She felt a stirring deep inside her as she imagined his lips on hers. His tongue licking its way into her mouth. It sliding against hers. Norma let out a small moan just before her eyes flew open. This would not do. 

For starters, she had a book to finish writing and a deadline to meet. Secondly, Alex had to edit said book in order for them to make said deadline. Her standing here fantasizing about something that may or may not ever happen was getting her nowhere in completing the task at hand. 

Besides, he was right. She _should_ channel her pent-up sexual energy into her book. Norma took his words to heart. Sitting down at the desk, she turned on her laptop, hit play on her Christmas playlist and got down to work.

Her book was a friends-to-lovers romance set in a small town in Oregon along the coast. The main characters were Madolyn, a motel owner whose business would suffer once the new bypass was completed, and Kai, the county sheriff who found himself renting a room at Madolyn’s motel after his house had been torched.

It featured a slow burn love story, close quarters and a stubborn pair who were too scarred and scared to admit the attraction they felt for the other. Also, throw in some miscommunication involving an ex of Kai’s, which almost derailed the would-be couple for good, and a crime that leads the sheriff to Madolyn’s door.

As far as Norma was concerned, it was her best story to date. Starting over late in the game had been a nightmare, but she couldn’t argue with the results. Now, she just needed to finish writing it. Her plan was to complete the bulk of the story today.

She had knocked out more last night after Dylan had gone to bed and was up early this morning to get a bit more in before heading to the cabin. Sleep wasn’t something her mind would allow, so she had only got about four or five hours. This would leave her with the smut for tomorrow. There wasn’t too much; just enough to kill about a half-day, maybe a little more.

With the music filling the room, she got into a groove for about an hour or so. That’s when she heard voices filtering through. Norma wanted to know who was here. She also wanted to finish this chapter. In the end, she resumed writing. If Alex had friends over, it was best she left them to it.

Roughly thirty minutes later, the chapter was done. To be honest, Norma had rushed through the final scene. The laughter had cut through her tunes and it was driving her nuts. Her need to know who was here pushed her to plow through an integral moment between Madolyn and Kai. She hated herself for doing it, knowing she would go back and fix it once her curiosity was sated. 

“Just a quick peek,” she told herself. “Grab a bottle of water or brew a cup of coffee. Enough to stealthily observe, maybe say hello, then just toddle back to my cave and hunker down.”

A slight twitch of guilt flared up. It really wasn’t any of her business who Alex entertained. She was here to work, not make nice with his friends. Norma sighed. Her mouth was dry, so the water pretense was actually true. “Although coffee would be the best pick-me up right now.” 

After a quick debate, her mind was made up. “Screw it. I’ll do both. This way, the next time I have to leave this room it will be across the hall to pee.”

She hit pause on her playlist and quietly padded down the hall to the living room, hoping to reach the kitchen with minimal interruption. 

No such luck. Alex had been on the lookout for her. When he caught sight of her, the talk and laughter between him and his guests had ceased. He stood with a pair of men, one about Alex’s age and the other in his teens, both dressed in fleece-lined flannel, jeans and work boots. Their coats lay over the back of the couch.

“There you are!” Alex called out to Norma, a huge smile on his face. “Come here. I want to introduce you.”

Thoughts of beverages flew from her mind. _He wants to introduce me?_ Suddenly, she was nervous. Meeting Alex’s friends hadn’t been something she considered when she indulged in fantasies about them being together. She was flattered. Then again, he was a total gentleman. Of course, he would be polite.

It was the megawatt smile that lit up his whole being that made Norma understand it was more than civility on his part. He legitimately wanted her to meet his friends. In that case, who was she to turn him down? She was excited to meet people who know Alex outside of the industry.

The blonde joined him at his side, her own smile spreading across her lips when he placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Norma, this is Mike Hanshell —” Alex gestured at the older of the two men “— and his son, Kyle. Guys, this is Norma Bates.”

Mike extended a hand, which Norma took happily. “A pleasure to meet you, Norma.”

Kyle mimicked his dad and she accepted his hand, as well. “You must be special. Alex never brings anyone here. They try though.”

A hand quickly came up the back of the younger man’s head. He groaned as he rubbed the spot where his dad had smacked him. “What?” He side-eyed Mike. “It was a compliment.”

To Norma and Alex, both of whose cheeks were glowing a bright red, Kyle muttered, “Sorry.”

Norma turned her head to ask Alex if that was true, when her eyes landed on the seven-foot Fraser fir that stood in the corner a few feet away between the television and the Nutcracker hutch. Instead, she slapped him firmly on his chest. 

“You asshole!” she laughed, the joy reaching her blue eyes and making them shine. “You stood here not two hours ago and made me think it was my fault you hadn’t gotten a tree!”

Mike blasted out a laugh that took over the entire space, shaking his whole muscular frame. His lanky son grinned beside him, shaking his head.

With his arm still around Norma, Alex chuckled and gave her a sheepish smile. “I ordered it a couple weeks ago as usual. Didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” He shrugged. “Thought it might be fun to decorate it together.”

Her heart swelled. “I would love that, Alex. Nothing would make me happier.”

“The boy’s right,” Mike admitted, observing the pair. “You are special. I hope we can get to know you, Norma. I know my husband would love to meet you.”

“I would love that,” she told him. Seizing at the chance, she asked, “How long have you known Alex?”

“Since that first summer he arrived here with his mom. You were, what, ten, Alex? They divorced a year or so later?”

Alex nodded.

“You knew him when he was a kid?” The wheels in Norma’s brain were turning at the prospect of getting all the dirt on young Alex Romero. For now, she pushed it aside. That was for another time.

Beside her, Alex groaned in expectation. He shot Mike a warning look, which just made his friend laugh.

Catching the exchange, Norma bumped her hip against Alex’s. “Don’t look so worried. I’m not asking for anything now. Just something to keep in mind for later.”

“Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine, Norma.” Mike’s eyes crinkled as he kept his unmitigated joy in check.

“Wait till you meet my other dad,” Kyle told her. “He has photos.”

Norma’s eyes grew large at that revelation.

“Alright,” Mike chimed in, grabbing his son’s coat and tossing it to him. “Time to head out.”

He gave Alex a hug once his own coat was donned. “She’s a keeper, mate. I’ve never seen you so happy,” the burly man whispered in his friend’s ear.

“It’s not a done deal yet,” Alex told him as he pulled away.

“It will be,” Mike assured him with a wink.

Kyle waved to Norma, then switched places with his dad and gave Alex a parting embrace.

Norma opened her arms to Mike before there was a chance for it to get awkward between them. “It was so nice meeting you. Thank you for being there for him.”

Mike squeezed her tightly. “Right back at you. I’m thrilled he finally made a move … even if for mostly altruistic reasons.”

She giggled, stepping back. “That’s mostly why I accepted.”

Mike went to join his son at the front door.

“You got this,” he told them, then the duo went out into the early dark of a winter’s afternoon.

“Your friends are awesome,” Norma told Alex after he watched to make sure they got back on the road without incident.

“They like you,” he replied.

She blushed and glanced over at the tree. With a sigh, she admitted, “I really want to decorate it with you….”

“But the book comes first. Go back in and we’ll do it after dinner,” he assured her. “I’ll bring you a coffee and a bottle of water in a few.”

His attention to detail never failed to surprise her. “How did you know?”

“I know you,” he said simply.

“Yes, you do.” She made her way back to the office and dove once more into her writing.


	5. Chapter 5

As Norma wrote, Alex busied himself. There wasn’t a great deal to do as he had everything handled prior to her arrival. So, this mostly consisted of reading, surfing the Internet and playing a PlayStation game he had started back in the summer. He only ever played his console here as he knew what a tempting distraction it would be to have it at home with him. There were times he regretted that decision.

Granted, when it came to tempting distractions, the biggest one of them all was ensconced mere feet from him with only a simple door as a barrier. Norma had only been here a few hours and already it was as though she belonged. They belonged. How was it possible he could fit so well with someone?

It was becoming impossible for Alex to concentrate. No further proof was required beyond his avatar dying eight times in less than five minutes. He paused the game and tossed the controller down to the other end of the sofa. “This game is usually so much fun,” he muttered.

He paced around the open space between the living room and kitchen briefly. After opening and closing the refrigerator a few times, and doing the same with a couple cabinets, he decided he wasn’t in need of sustenance. 

Staring down the hall to the sliding door that led out to the small back patio, Alex grabbed his coat and headed out. Fresh air would do him a world of good, he decided. A blast of cold smacked him in the face the second he stepped outside. He slid the door shut so as not to let out the heat.

The temperature had dropped considerably over the past few hours. Mike and Kyle had said as much when they had delivered the tree. It was one of the reasons why they had jumped at the chance to catch up with Alex for a few minutes. He was the last delivery of the day as the tree farm closed at five. Any last-minute customers were hauling that tree home themselves if they wanted same-day delivery. 

Alex knew the snow would be arriving in a couple hours. He could smell it in the air and it made him smile. The powdery white stuff had been something he loved from when he was a kid. Just looking out into the small yard before it was swallowed up by the forest just beyond, he could see himself getting into snowball fights with Mike and some of the other kids. 

Then, he saw his grandfather helping him build a snowman while his mother made one of her own. Naturally, she did it twice as fast and twice as well. They had returned to the cabin with their grandparents during the holiday and summer breaks each school year. 

Those trips to the cabin had been one of those things that happened one time and suddenly Alex had decreed it was tradition. He and Mike had become tight by then. Any excuse to hang out with his best buddy Alex would grab with both hands. To this day, despite the curveballs life through at them, he considered Mike one of his closest friends.

Thinking of Mike brought Bob to mind. Alex pulled out his phone and sent him a quick text to check in. Hopefully, Bob hadn’t put strychnine in his parents’ brandy yet. He smiled and shook his head. No, Alex didn’t envy his friend’s relationship with his family.

Just as he was about to put his phone away, it rang. The mirth faded when he saw who was calling. With a heavy sigh and a determination to end things once and for all, he answered.

“Hey, baby,” a female voice cooed. “I was thinking how lonely you must be up at that old cabin of yours and what with the snow coming—”

“Stop, Rebecca.” His voice was firm. “We’re done. If I wasn’t as clear when you tried to invite yourself before, let me be clear now.”

The softness was gone. “What the hell has gotten into you? First, you tell me no when I _graciously_ offer to keep you company on this godforsaken holiday. Now, you’re _dumping_ me mere days before Christmas?!

“I thought we were having fun, you and me.” She was practically purring now. Not one to lose a lover like Alex, Rebecca Hamilton would do anything to ensure her place in his bed for the foreseeable future.

“We were till I wasn’t,” he told her. “Now, it’s over.”

Alex ran a chilled hand over his face, which was quickly catching up. There was no way in hell he was having this conversation inside, however. It was bad enough Norma could overhear any portion of it should she simply turn off her music.

He cursed himself for not ensuring Rebecca was off the board for good before he left New York. The ginger had a habit of sinking her claws in deeper when she was threatened. What he needed was for her to understand they had no future.

“I gave up going to Ohio to spend time with my mother for you!”

“You gave up because of the storm they got hit with yesterday. The same one we’re about to get a taste of.” He looked up at the sky once more and moved down into the grass, putting some distance between this phone call and Norma.

“Yeah, but I thought…” Rebecca sighed. “Who is she?”

The woman was perceptive. Alex liked that about her. “No one you know.”

There was no need to go into detail. He may like Rebecca, but they weren’t friends. The less she knew about Norma the better.

“How long has this been going on?”

“We’re not sleeping together. It’s still early days.” Okay, so a tiny bone wouldn’t be the worst thing. He didn’t want to be a dick about it.

“Wow.” Her response was muted. This wasn’t what she expected at all. If Alex Romero — the king of keeping things casual — was calling this off, then.... “It must be serious.”

“Yeah. I think it could be.” This, so far, was going better than he had anticipated. He felt bad for doing this now for a multitude of reasons. Regardless of why, this breakup had been long overdue.

“Then, I wish you the best, Alex. What is the world coming to when _you_ of all people are looking to settle down?”

It was a rhetorical question that made them both think. 

She had never thought any man was worth the effort. No one would ever hold a candle to her late father. For the briefest of moments, Rebecca thought perhaps Alex was that guy. Turns out, he was. Never one to be jealous of another woman, she found herself feeling a teensy bit envious right now.

Having gone the marriage route early in life, Alex had never considered giving a committed relationship another chance. He had been burned once. Why be stupid and let it happen a second time? Norma had changed his mind. Now, there was only one person on this earth he wanted to be with and the risk was worth it.

“Have a nice life, Rebecca. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

The call ended a few seconds later. Just behind him, Alex could hear the faint hum of Norma’s music coming from the office. As he stood outside, exposed skin slightly numb due to the cold, he felt invincible.

Just as he was about to go inside, the first flakes began to fall. A slow grin spread across his lips. It was finally happening. The snow was a sign the best had yet to come. Tucking the phone into his coat pocket, he ducked back inside to warm up.

And to kill a brigade of soldiers that had bested him for far too long.

Wouldn’t do to let that invincibility go to waste.

***

For four hours straight, Norma sat at the desk and wrote. The words came out of her non-stop. It was intense and amazing and made her stiff as the Tin Man after a couple hours. She stood, stretching every which way until she was limber again. In a couple instances, she heard a couple pops or cracks; the relief instantaneous. 

Turning down the volume on the music because now it sounded a helluva lot louder than it had only a couple minutes ago, she took her empty coffee mug and headed out to the kitchen. Norma had a response ready should Alex pounce on her as to why she was out of her cell, only the living room/kitchen area was empty.

“He’s still here,” she said to herself after pushing aside the curtain to peek out the front window. His SUV sat in the driveway next to her car.

“Maybe he’s upstairs,” she wondered as she rinsed out her mug and set it in the dishwasher.

Norma considered going upstairs to check on him. The cabin was quiet as the dead and it unnerved her. The result of living with two sons for so long. Silence always meant trouble. He wasn’t in the bathroom as the door was open when she went past. Alex could be dead in his bedroom and she would never know until it was far too late.

The thought of losing him took her breath away. _Damn it, Norma! Stop it! He’s not dead. He’s just quiet. He’s used to being by himself. And with you sequestered for another couple hours, this is just normal. Now stop killing off the man you love and get back to work. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can get back to flirting._

“Fuck!” She froze, looking all around for any sign he may have heard her. Not a creature stirred, not even a mouse.

Her words came back to her in a rush. Did she really love Alex? Her heart clenched and the corner of her mouth quirked. Yes, she did. Was it that much of a revelation? No, of course not. 

Did he love her? That was what inquiring minds wanted to know. She thought it was possible. He was attracted to her. There was no question there. The way he looked at her recently and the way he was with her today gave her hope. 

“More fuel for the fire,” she said, giving herself an incentive to return to the grindstone. “Not much longer now. You can do it.”

It was curiosity and peace of mind that made Norma hang a right and sneak upstairs to the master bedroom at the last second. Alex was nowhere to be found, which was good since that meant he wasn’t up here dead or dying. 

The room was simple but cozy with windows raised above the king-sized bed by a partial wall that doubled as a backrest. Naturally, it was hardwood floor to ceiling. The bed had no frame, which earned Norma’s approval as it would have been too much. A long closet was to the right of the bed. To the left were a bookshelf, and table and chair.

Two nightstands sat on either side of the bed with a small lamp on each one. Above, hung a lighted ceiling fan which illuminated the room considerably. Norma could picture Alex sitting in bed with his laptop or a book. _Did he have reading glasses? Christ, he would look so hot wearing a pair._

She licked her lower lip as her eyes glassed over; lost in her fantasy as she was for a few seconds. The lusty image faded from view sooner than she would have liked. However, she knew she shouldn’t be up here without his okay. What was that line? Better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.

Her mind wandered again down a dirty road. Norma mentally slapped herself. “Sheesh! Save it for the book.”

When she got back downstairs, she noticed the sliding glass door. Had that always been there? “Perceptive as ever, Norma.”

The curtain had been drawn, which explained to some degree why she hadn’t paid attention to it earlier. She remembered taking note of how not much light filtered through the back of the cabin.

“Found you.” Alex was outside on the phone. “Guess he didn’t want to bother me.”

A niggling in her brain told her there might be more to the story, but it wasn’t her business. Sure, she would ask later. How could she not? If he wanted to tell her he could. If he didn’t, she promised she wouldn’t push.

When he came to check on her sometime after he returned, she didn’t mention it. He asked when she wanted to eat dinner. Norma did a double take when she saw it was almost nine. Where the hell had the day gone? Stupid question since she knew exactly where it had gone. 

She hadn’t thought of food since lunch, but the mere mention of the word made her stomach rumble. “Is ten o’clock too late? I just want to wrap up this bit, then I’ll stop for the night. Good news is I should be done tomorrow!”

“That’s great!” His smile was all teeth. “I knew you could do it.”

Norma felt her cheeks heat and her chest puffed out a little. She could feast on praise from this man for the rest of her life, never close to being full. “I had a good coach,” she said modestly.

“It’s snowing,” he told her. “Wrap up and take a look. I’ll get dinner ready.”

The promise of snow gave Norma just enough adrenaline to cross the day’s finish line. When she was done, she made sure her work saved and shut down the laptop. He had left the curtain drawn back on the sliding glass door so she would have the best view.

Softly, the white flakes fell to the ground. A thin, white carpet coated the yard and the branches of the trees surrounding it. It was a beautiful sight that Norma never grew tired of seeing. She hoped the storm wouldn’t dump too many inches. If it stayed like this, though, it would be nice.

 _You know what else would be nice? Enjoying this with Alex._ With that, Norma sought him out. He was in the kitchen, just where he said he would be. Half a grilled cheese sandwich sat on either end of the table with a glass of water each. He was pouring soup equally into two bowls.

“I’ll take them,” she told him with a smile. “You put the saucepan to soak.”

He took his seat at the table a couple minutes later. “Missed me that much?”

To his delight, Norma had moved her setting next to his.

“You want me to move back?”

His hand flew to her wrist. “Don’t you dare.”

A slight thrill ran through her when she saw how dark his eyes had become. “Good. Wasn’t going to anyway.” She nodded at the steam floating up from his bowl. “Be careful. Wouldn’t want you to burn your mouth.”

Blowing ever so lightly on the spoonful of soup she held up, Norma gingerly sucked off the liquid only taking her eyes off Alex when she swallowed.

***

After dinner, Norma did all the washing up as a thank you for Alex preparing the meal. He tried to convince her it wasn’t necessary as she was his guest, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She even slapped his hand when he reached for the dish towel so he could dry.

“They can air dry,” she told him. “If you want to be useful go get the decorations for the tree.” There was an uncertain pause. “Unless you’d rather do it yourself. I mean, it is _your_ tree with _your_ family’s decorations.”

Alex took the same hand she had hit him with and looked into her light blue eyes. “They are my family’s decorations, but I don’t view it as just my tree. Not this year.”

Biting her bottom lip, Norma couldn’t hide the smile that slipped across her face nor the blush that heated her cheeks. She held his gaze for longer than seemed safe. What she wanted to do was take his face in her hands and capture his mouth. Dishes be damned.

But no. She shooed him away and got back to work. The blush refused to fade, which only deepened it. Once the kitchen was wiped down and the dishes sat in the rack, she joined him in the living room where he had three open boxes sitting on the floor.

“I’m thinking this is both not enough and too much,” she observed with a wry grin.

“Exactly.” He pulled out the tree skirt. “Shit. I always forget to wash this. I think I have some Febreze under the sink in the kitchen.”

Norma snatched from his grasp. “Don’t you dare! We can change into our PJs, and throw the skirt and our clothes into the wash for a small load.” She raised an eyebrow. “When the hell was the last time you washed it anyway?”

He scratched his nape. “Two years ago? Maybe?”

“Oh, for the love of…” She dropped the skirt onto the floor. “What’s next?”

“Whatever you desire.” Waving over the boxes, he added, “There’s no order for anything.”

She looked at the tree, lit up in twinkling white luminescence. “You made quick work with the lights. It looks so pretty like this.”

With a nod, he bent to close the boxes back up. “I’ll just put these away then.”

A giggle bubbled up out of her. “Alex, stop! You know that’s not what I meant. Who knew you had a sense of humor?”

“Lots of people.” He said this straight faced. “I’m very funny. Ask anyone.”

“Yeah, you’re hilarious,” she said sarcastically. “You must kill at the office Christmas party. Oh, wait. You don’t.”

“Brat.” The corners of his rich brown eyes crinkled when he smiled.

To prove his point, she stuck her tongue out at him. Reaching into the box nearest her, Norma knelt and pulled out the first of two medium-sized hat boxes. Inside were two rows of ornaments, each individual piece wrapped in white tissue paper. She held up a swirl of handblown glass in red, green and white.

“This is beautiful! Where is it from?”

Peering at the ornament, he told her, “Palermo, Italy. My grandparents brought it home from their honeymoon. Nonno was stationed there during the war. They went back every year and returned with a new ornament. That hat box is filled with them. All handmade. No two alike.”

“There must be twenty in here.”

“Twenty-five. Nonna wasn’t able to travel after that, so their celebrations were a little closer to home.” There was a faraway look in his eye.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She placed her hand on his. “It’s good they could still celebrate. Even smaller trips are still fun.”

He grinned. “They are … with the right person.”

She matched his grin. “The right person is just as important as the right music.”

In that moment, they were planning for a future road trip to an unknown destination with a playlist that had yet to be determined. It almost didn’t matter, the details, only that they would be traveling together.

For now, though, they were tucked away in a woodsy cabin with a Christmas tree to decorate. 

Norma decreed the contents of the hat box would make it onto the tree. She loved the romance and history of them. Another thing she loved was the little smile Alex give when he saw every one. Each time, she longed to reach out and stroke his cheek. Each time, she held herself in check.

They worked in silence with Christmas songs playing in the background. It was comfortable, even cozy, as the pair made their way around and up the tree. At one point, Alex had to go fetch a footstool so Norma could reach the higher branches.

They eventually took a break to stretch and look out at the falling snow. Everything was covered in white. At least an inch and a half had fallen. The front yard had a nice view, even though it required opening the door and letting in the cold air. Standing in the doorway, they huddled close together while watching the flakes descend from the blue-black night sky.

Alex’s hand stayed pressed upon the small of her back as Norma’s head rested on his shoulder, her arms crossed over her chest while she attempted to keep warm. Neither was in a hurry to leave this lovely tableau. Eventually, the cold defeated them and they retreated into the warmth of the cabin.

When the star was all that was left, he insisted she have the honors. She accepted and delicately placed it on top of the tree. Once the boxes were put away, they collapsed onto the couch and admired their handiwork.

The fireplace crackled on the far side of the room. The light from the blaze casting shadows across the length of the space. A comfortable silence hung over the duo. Alex moved his arm so it hung along the back of the couch. Seeing this is as an invitation, Norma snuggled next to him. She put a hand on his knee as his hand from the couch found its way to her shoulder.

“I like your hair, by the way,” he complimented. “I’ve been meaning to tell you all day. The shorter hair looks good on you.”

She beamed. “Thank you. It was overdue. I feel so much better now it’s cut off. I wasn’t sure if you had noticed.”

“I notice everything when it comes to you.” He squeezed her shoulder.

Norma closed her eyes for a moment. This was her opening, handed to her on a silver platter. She couldn’t not take it. “Who were you on the phone with earlier? I looked out and saw you out back. Everything okay?”

“It is now. I was taking care of something I thought had been handled. Turns out, I dropped the ball.”

For once, Norma was silent. She knew it had nothing to do with work, but was terrified to press further. Was Alex taken? Though he was discreet about his relationships, she was confident his bed wasn’t empty for long. Was she about to possibly be just another conquest? Had she been so lonely she was inventing a scenario wherein they could be a couple?

“It was relationship that had ran its course a while ago.” It was as if he had read her mind. “But it’s over.”

Norma shifted so she could look Alex in the eye. “There’s no one else?”

He held her gaze as he replied. “No one.”

There was no doubt in her mind he was telling the truth. She knew it before the fear and worry crept into those deep brown eyes. Playing games in relationships was never Norma’s forte. She sucked at it, which was just as well since honesty seemed to work out better for her.

“Good. I can’t lose my heart to you only for you to stomp all over it.”

His eyes widened. “Norma, I would never do that.”

“I know,” she assured him. And she did. That wasn’t who he was at all. Her declaration was just a truth she had to admit. Her way of laying her cards on the table.

Finally, she took his face in her hands. Her lips landed on his forehead.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his face in her chest. He breathed in her scent and held her tight.

She combed her fingers through his short, dark hair, leaving one hand holding his head while the other rubbed his back.

“We’re okay,” she told him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It was a relief when he relaxed into her; the tension ebbing from him. She pulled him with her as she reclined on the couch. They lay together for awhile longer. When it came time for bed, they went their separate ways out of decorum more than anything else.

Alone in their rooms, tucked under the covers, they kicked themselves for not ensuring they wouldn’t sleep alone. Each ached for the other by their side. Unfortunately, both sank into slumber without rectifying the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex._

That was the first thought Norma had when she woke up Sunday morning. Alone. In the guest room bed. She exhaled in frustration. Why hadn’t she pulled him in here last night? There had been the most perfect moment for her to pounce; just there, outside her door. 

Their eyes had met. Anticipation hung heavy in the air like a perfume; clinging to every molecule as it transformed its chemical makeup. He wanted her, too; she was sure of it. Hell, she had wanted to, as well. So, why hadn’t she?

Here’s another one: Why hadn’t he led her up to his room? Again. Eyes met. Anticipation hung. Want. Need. Desire. It was all there and still nothing. What the hell?

Her mind ran over the events of last night. A clue had to be there somewhere. Some reason why each had hesitated even though they obviously wanted to sleep together. Norma would take it even if that meant literally.

Dinner was wonderful. Who knew you could flirt over soup? Tree decorating. She smiled thinking of his grandparents’ ornaments and of him telling her how they collected them on their anniversary trips to Italy for twenty-five years. Such a lovely story.

The two of them watching the snow fall from the front door … magic. It had been so perfect. Her breath caught when she thought of Alex’s hand on the small of her back. So possessive. She wanted her head back on his shoulder as soon as possible.

_Shit._ That damn phone call. Norma threw her hands over her face. Why had she brought it up? It was none of her business. So, he was on the phone? So what? 

“You had to make a federal case out of it, didn’t you? What the hell is wrong with me?!”

She grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed into it, not caring if Alex heard her. He probably was still asleep, secure in the knowledge he had dodged a bullet by finding out now what controlling bitch she was before he got in too deep.

But that’s not what happened. Pulling the pillow off her face, Norma thought about that time on the couch some more. He told her the truth. He made sure he was one hundred percent single before pursuing her. Hell, he thought he _was_ free and clear until his ex called. 

Now she saw that fear in his eyes that _he_ had screwed up. That he had ruined things between them before they could really start. Her heart tightened at the memory. She never wanted to see that look in his eyes again. 

_Oh my god._ Norma sat up in bed. Did he not make a move because … because he thought she was angry or … _disappointed_ with him? No. No, this would not do. She was neither of those things. If anything, she had fallen even further for him. Seeing him so vulnerable nearly broke her. 

If she had broken him as a result of something as stupid as poor communication skills…. Well, then, she was just going to have to set things right. Like hell she was going to let the best man she had ever known slip through her fingers over this. 

Norma couldn’t wait any longer. She threw back the covers and set out to see if Alex was awake yet. If so, she would lay her heart out for him to accept or not. 

Right after, she visited the bathroom. A full bladder would wait for no man.

***

_Norma._

She was all Alex could think about for the past hour since he woke up. He had been kicking himself for not taking her in his arms last night when they shared that moment outside her bedroom door. Looking at the empty side of the bed next to him, he couldn’t help but think she should be here.

They had shared such an amazing evening. Dinner. Well, who knew watching someone eat soup could be hot as fuck? When her tongue ran over her bottom lip after a drop of soup had landed there, then she sucked the lip in with her teeth? His cock twitched now beneath the covers at the memory. 

What had been brewing between them had nearly come to a head more than once yesterday. He thought of that moment at the sink after dinner when he had her by the hand. Her pupils had been blown. How close had she been to kissing him right there? How close had _he_ been? That one was easy. So damn close.

Now he was imagining about her lips on his. Him licking his way into her mouth. God, he wanted to know how she tasted. His hand slipped underneath the waistband of his boxer shorts and gripped his hard cock at the base.

If he kept this up, he would be coming to the thought of her instead of how he would rather spend his morning: Norma in his arms and in his bed, both coming because of the other … because they were together.

_Stop it, Alex._ He sighed. Just like that he was back on the couch, telling her about Rebecca. Why? Because Norma had caught him on the phone and rightly asked who he had been talking to earlier. It had been obvious she suspected something. She had been correct. In his defense, he had thought he had ended things with Rebecca two weeks ago.

Norma had taken his confession in stride. When she asked if there was anyone else, the truth had been the easiest thing to admit. However, he still could hear her acknowledge that she couldn’t _“lose my heart to you only for you to stomp all over it.”_

He heard her warning loud and clear. That was the last thing he would ever do to her, he had said and meant it. The notion of losing her had scared the crap out of him. Clinging to her and breathing her scent in had grounded him, but nothing like feeling her hands on him and listening to her assure him she wasn’t going anywhere.

Laying with her on the couch afterward had been heaven. He needed her here. Now. Where was she? Alex knew exactly where she was. The same place he had left her last night: alone in her room. Which left him where he was now: alone in _his_ room.

Maybe she was awake. Norma didn’t sleep late, regardless if she was working. They had shared more than a few early morning text conversations. He looked at his phone. It was just after seven. She was probably in bed reading or checking the news online. 

No sooner had he sat up, his mind decided on a course of action, then he heard a soft padding rising on the stairs. A few seconds later, a blonde head popped around the corner of the low wall that blocked the short staircase.

  
  
  


“Did I wake you?” Norma asked hesitantly. “I was just down there by myself, in my room, and thought maybe you might be awake, too.”

Alex’s face broke out into a bright smile. “No, you didn’t wake me. I was just up here by myself, in my room, wondering if you might be awake, too.”

Norma came up a bit further, paused, then opted to sit on the top stair with her back against the wall. The better to see him. “Oh, were you now?”

He chuckled. “Says the woman who was doing the exact same thing.”

A blush heated her cheeks in response.

“What the hell are you doing all the way over there?” There was an amused confusion to his tone. 

She shrugged. “Here seems safer.”

Amusement drained from his features. Was he being too eager or was she just uncertain about what where they stood after last night? “You’re safe with me, Norma.”

“I know that,” she assured him. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Her gaze drifted to her left as she gathered her thoughts. Once she knew what she wanted to say, she settled her blue eyes on his expectant face.

“I wasn’t sure how you felt after last night. We hit that speed bump but, instead of trucking along, we ran off the road. I want to get us back on the road, Alex. I really like where we were headed.”

She watched him expectantly, her eyes wide and mouth twisted. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach were kicking up a storm. If he told her he wanted to turn the car around once they were back on the road, she knew she would burst into tears. 

Norma wanted to be with him so badly. There was no question now how deep her feelings for this man ran. Just the few hours they had spent together yesterday when she wasn’t writing was proof. They clicked. They fit. However you worded it, it all came to the same result: They were better together.

The expression on Norma’s face coupled with her declaration was all Alex needed to hear to quell the fears he may have harbored about where she stood when it came to the two of them. He was out of bed and crouched next to her in an instant.

“So, let’s get back on the road. I’ll go anywhere with you.”

A wide, bright smile lit up her face. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and her heart now felt as though it may burst. She placed a hand on his knee, resting her forehead against his.

He put his hand over hers, running his thumb over the pale skin on the back of her hand.

They stayed like this for a long moment. It was nice just taking each other in like this. She could smell the faint remnants of his aftershave. He got a light whiff of coconut from her shampoo.

It was with some regret that he pulled back, but it was short-lived. “Come to bed,” he insisted gently. “We’ll be more comfortable.”

With a nod, she whispered, “Okay.”

Gone was the quiet mood of a few seconds ago. Norma hopped onto the bed and knelt, sitting on her heels catty-corner to his position. She was feeling playful; downright giddy even. 

“Okay. You’ve got me in your bed. Now what?”

One thing Alex loved about Norma was how could careen from one emotion to the next without breaking a sweat. It may give those around her whiplash, but that was _their_ problem. Seeing that wicked little glint in her eye made his heart skip a beat.

“I’ve succeeded in getting you _on_ my bed. Still working on getting you _in_ it.”

She rolled eyes, the corner of her mouth pulling up. “Always the editor.”

“Someone’s gotta keep you in line.” He was on his knees now, inching towards her.

“Think you’re man enough for the job?” she retorted, rising to her knees, as well.

“Done pretty well so far.”

A raised eyebrow preceded her next volley. “Have you though?”

Her pajamas caught his attention, cutting off any witty reply he may have had ready. He fingered the hem of her top. “Are these typewriters?”

“Yeah! Norman got them for me for my birthday. I just thought they were the cutest PJs ever.” She was halfway through that last sentence when she winced. Just when they were getting back on track, she had to mention her son. _Way to cockblock yourself, Norma._

“They’re adorable,” Alex admitted. “Just like you.”

His fingers slipped under her shirt, brushing her skin. The friction caused goosebumps to rise. He was so close, his breath warmed her as she breathed him in. This was the do-over he had been thinking about, obsessing over. He was convinced he willed it into existence.

“Not going to run away again, are you?” Norma joked. She needed to say something as the tension was killing her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he breathed. Part of him was scared _she_ would bolt if he made any sudden movements. He had wanted this to happen for so long, he didn’t know if he would survive if she just vanished.

“Good.” Norma captured his mouth with her own; her hands sliding around his nape.

She whimpered when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in nice and tight so she was pressed against his chest. The warmth that flooded her body was a singular sensation. It motivated her to deepen the kiss.

Her tongue knocking at his lips, urging him to let her in with each lick, had Alex surrendering in no time. He had tried to hold on, but his will weakened quickly. His desire to taste her overpowering everything else. 

The slip-slide dance of their tongues elicited moans from them both. Norma’s hands ran down his chest and dipped to his back. She could feel his cock harden against her thigh. Fingers on his one hand now grazed her tailbone, while the other hand moved to her back.

It was the need for oxygen that finally forced their mouths apart. The rest of them remained together. Now the roadblocks finally had been pushed away, they weren’t keen on being separated.

“You’re pretty good at that,” she panted.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He dragged his thumb across her swollen lips. The sight of them after a proper makeout session shot a flare of lust through him. _Beautiful._

His eyes traveled to her exposed clavicle and further down to the top of the third button of her pajama top that hid her cleavage. He felt her eyes on him and lifted his to meet hers.

“I’m game for a little exploring,” she told him. “I have to write my sex scenes still. A little research would do wonders for my imagination.”

“Whatever I can do to help. I _am_ a full-service editor.” His voice dropped an octave and his pupils were blown.

“ _But just for you_ ,” he added, knowing the question was coming before she could ask.

Norma snapped the waistband of his boxer shorts. She hadn’t expected him to anticipate her like that. Fuck. That was hot. Alex, on the other hand, was a four-alarm blaze. He ignited her on the spot. It was one thing to write about this type of scenario and another to experience it.

It was better living it, but writing it was damn fun, too.

She palmed his rock-hard cock through his boxers. The friction from the cotton as it rubbed against the sensitive organ made him moan. A wet spot appeared on the fabric.

“Tell me you have lube and condoms. I’m not MacGyvering for science.”

The corner of his mouth quirked. He crawled over to the right side of the bed and pulled open the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Inside were a box of condoms and a couple bottles of lube. 

“Call me an optimist.”

  
  
  


As soon as she saw the contents of the drawer, Norma burst into a fit of giggles. She rested her forehead against Alex’s shoulder, her own shaking as she laughed. Everything was happening so quickly, she didn’t know how to react. It was wonderful and sexy and a little bit scary, but that last bit was down to nerves more than anything.

She stayed on her knees with her head on his shoulder until her laughter subsided. The good news was he also laughed. That helped her calm down, though excitement was still coursing through her veins.

Alex wasn’t doing much better. He was happy he had shown her his goody drawer — well, this sparser version at least. Part of him feared she would run downstairs and lock herself in her room. The fact she burst into laughter made him think she was freaking out at their finally taking their relationship to the next level as much as he was.

Sure, he wanted this, wanted _her_ , so damn much. The reality was a little overwhelming when you had been fantasizing about this moment for months. Just to have her here with him on the bed was good enough for him right now. His arms around her, kissing her, maybe a little taste here and there. That would be fine. He was good with whatever she wanted.

A finger ran down her arm as he pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Are you okay?” His voice was soft. “There’s no rush. Whatever you want.” 

Sitting up, she nodded. “I’m fine. What I want is you. I want you so much it scares me. But … I think slower is good. Ease into everything.

“But not too slow!” Norma added emphatically, concerned he wouldn’t touch her at all. “I definitely want you to fuck me today.”

She needn’t had worried. There was no way Alex would refuse to touch her after so long a wait. “God, I want to fuck you.” He moved to his knees and stole a kiss, his tongue running along her upper lip. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Her eyelids fluttered when his tongue grazed her lip. A little moan slipped out of her throat. “Yes. So long.”

A succession of kisses ran along his jaw and down his neck. Norma licked and sucked as she went, loving each moan that came from him. She lightly ran her teeth along his collarbone, eliciting a shiver over his whole body. In the hollow of his neck, she found a sweet spot that she teased with her tongue. 

“Fuck, Norma,” Alex hissed while she worked that dip. 

His erogenous zones were lighting up. Her hands slid over his bare chest until her fingers found his nipples. The nubs were tortured by her fingers and thumbs, and the sensations they brought to life were pushing him to the edge. It was way too early for that. 

As she introduced herself to his body, Alex had kept his hands on her thighs. There was no way he could just sit here. He needed to act. He needed to explore her body. His hands were on her waist a second later and he pushed her onto her back. Her blue eyes were electric, what he could see of them. The pupils were blown and the look of pure longing only made him want her more.

Norma’s hands never left his body. They pushed up his chest to his face, which she brought down so his mouth crashed into hers. The way he hungrily kissed her told her she was right not to have pushed this. Everything happened in its own time and their time was now. When they broke apart, Alex’s pupils were blown. She couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. His lips were swollen and pride swelled inside her knowing she had done that.

He nuzzled her neck as her fingers combed through his black hair. When his hands paused, fingers hovered over the buttons of her pajama top, their eyes met. 

Seeing the question in his eyes, Norma nodded. “It’s okay.”

Her hands fell to her sides, submitting to him. Submissive was not a word Alex would use to describe her normally. Then again, he suspected he would be submitting to her soon enough. That stirred the fire in his loins. He undid the last button and opened her top, exposing her bare breasts.

“You are so damn beautiful.” His voice trembled and his breath was shaky.

She reached for him. He bowed his head; her hand caressing his cheek. “So are you.”

Those three little words washed over him and filled him with so much love. Alex ran a hand over Norma’s stomach, up between her breasts, resting over her heart. It was pounding just like his. He took her hand from his cheek and placed it where his own heart was beating at an accelerated rate.

Norma smiled. “We’re hopeless. Manage to get to the good stuff and we just end up mooning over each other.”

Alex grinned. “At least we got to feel each other up a little. Not completely hopeless.”

To prove his point, he gave her left breast a squeeze and dragged his thumbnail over her nipple.

Despite how wonderful it felt for him to do that, she laughed. “Think we can just curl up under the covers for a bit? I suddenly want to fall asleep in your arms.”

“Wore you out already?” he teased.

“Wasn’t prepared for all this hot action,” she said through a fake yawn. “Just need a quick recharge and then you can claim me, stud.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Her fake yawn triggered a real one from him. “See what you started?”

Under the covers, they made out some more. Norma discarded her top, but kept her pajama bottoms. Alex still wore his boxers. Their hands roamed, but their body parts stayed stationery. Eventually, the enthusiasm dissipated as sleep pulled them under.

  
  
  


Sometime later, Norma woke to Alex’s hand cupping her breast; her back against his chest. It was a lovely way to wake up. Much better than how she had woken up earlier this morning. She wanted to start every day like this and smiled as a thrill pulsed through her, knowing she would get her wish.

Alex gave her breast a squeeze, purring a “good morning” in her ear. The sentiment was true. It _was_ a good morning now he had Norma in his arms. This was how he had wanted to wake up earlier. He nuzzled her neck thinking how this wasn’t a one-time experience. Each morning from here on out he would get this pleasure.

“How did you know I was awake?” she asked drowsily. So content was she, Norma didn’t want to move for fear of puncturing their bubble.

“Your breathing changed.” He nipped at her earlobe. 

“Should I be worried you know my breathing patterns?” There was mock concern in her tone.

He chuckled. “You can relax. I don’t know them … _yet_. I just happened to notice in this case.”

“Oh, okay.” Norma arched her neck to give Alex better access, which he took advantage of to her delight. “Getting started already?”

A hum was his only response until he properly replied a few seconds later. “Making up for lost time. That nap definitely recharged my batteries.”

Adjusting herself so she was on her back, she pulled him in for deep kiss. Making out with him was now one of her favorite activities. How on earth had she avoided such a simple pleasure all these years? It didn’t matter. She would be enjoying it for the rest of time. 

“Mine, too,” she breathed when they parted to catch their breath. “I want to see all of you.”

“Only if I can ask the same of you.” It was a polite request with just a hint of naughtiness underneath.

Norma pretended to think about it. “I suppose that’s fair,” she hedged, a twinkle in her eyes.

In a gentlemanly move, Alex went first. He threw back the covers, stood up and removed his gray boxers. There was no doubt the man was in excellent shape. His body was toned and muscular. Dark chest hair with flecks of gray covered his pectorals. His half-hard cock was long and thick at the base while narrowing at the tip.

She sat up to enjoy the show and wasn’t disappointed. Her eyes were wide as she took in all of him and her mouth popped open just a little. “You didn’t let the gym membership go to waste. Christ, you’re stunning.”

Alex blushed at the compliment. “I take care of myself. No big deal,” he shrugged.

“Don’t do that. You are a goddamn work of art and you should own it. Just, you know, don’t become an asshole.”

The laugh that burst out of him got Norma laughing, too. 

“I’m serious!” she insisted between giggles.

“And I’m seriously crazy about you,” he admitted as he crawled back onto the bed.

She bit her bottom lip, but that didn’t stop the wide smile that spread across her face. “You’re crazy about me?”

He nodded, not taking his eyes off her. “Practically insane.”

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned in so only a few inches separated them. “I’m crazy about you, too.”

His heart felt as though it might burst and, judging by the expression on her face, Alex thought the same was true for Norma. There was no doubt he was in love with her, but the words wouldn’t come. Now wasn’t the time, so he didn’t push it.

It occurred to him that even though he couldn’t tell her how he felt, he could show her. He cupped her face and captured her mouth. She let him in without any resistance, moaning as his tongue explored every inch.

Her hands slid over his bare back and waist, every now and again going lower but not low enough to grab his ass. The teasing was driving him wild. Alex’s cock was completely hard and he wanted her touch him there and everywhere.

However, he didn’t want to be the focus right now. 

“May I?” he asked with his fingers on the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

Norma nodded and lifted her ass so he could take off her pants and underwear. She obeyed when he instructed her to lay down. 

He made sure to memorize as much of her as possible in this first viewing. Her body had curves though toned with supple breasts. Never would he have thought she had given birth to two children had he not known. To him, she was perfect. The Venus de Milo sprung to mind as he contemplated Norma au natural.

“You are absolutely stunning.” Alex placed a kiss on each of her knees, which she had pulled up.

A heat flushed her cheeks and she looked away from his intense gaze. “No!” she demurred. 

“Hey.” He said it with such authority, her eyes found their way back to his. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. And you better get used to hearing it because I’m going to be saying it every chance I get.”

The sheepish grin Norma gave him turned Alex’s insides to mush. She opened her knees so he could nestle between her legs. He hovered over her for a moment before giving a chaste kiss.

From her mouth to her breasts, pausing to give them his undue attention — a gesture Norma appreciated given how she arched her back and moaned — Alex made his way down her body. 

He mouthed the inside of her thighs going lower and lower until he reached her entrance. There, he entered her; putting both his fingers and mouth to work to bring Norma to orgasm. 

She hooked one leg over his shoulder and canted her hips, enjoying the sensations beginning to simmer within. “Oh, Alex. God, that’s good.”

Her hand gripped his hair, holding his head in place. Damn, he had skills. It had been ages since anyone had given her oral. Even then it had never been as good as it was right now. “Fuck! _Yes_.”

Norma wasn’t known for being vocal during sex, but she was quickly learning that being with Alex meant discovering new sides to herself. She had no trouble admitting she would be forthright when it came to their bedroom activities. There were a few things she had been wanting to try and she was confident she finally found a partner who was more than compatible.

Sweet. That was how Norma tasted and Alex was addicted. He had never really enjoyed giving oral sex, but never had an issue performing it if that was what his lover wanted. Sure, he loved receiving it. That went without saying. Somehow, it was different with Norma. He was already looking forward to the next time and knew it would be a regular menu item.

Alex could tell she was close. He was ready for her come. Knowing he would be bringing her to orgasm made his balls ache. When she came, he didn’t stop fucking her. It wasn’t until her body stilled that he pulled out of her.

She loved seeing his mouth covered in her slick. Norma knew Alex needed his own release. Crooking her finger, she encouraged him to come to her. When he did, she pushed herself up and caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Her tongue made quick work of his mouth. Their tastes mingled, creating something delicious that Norma wanted to taste again soon.

Pushing Alex back, she gripped his cock at the base with one hand and began stroking. His eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a loud, guttural moan. “ _Fuck_. So good. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop, baby. I know what you need,” she assured him.

When Norma started playing with his balls in tandem with stroking him, it was all he needed to push him over the edge. His release shot out of him like a popped bottle of champagne. Ropes of come covered both of their stomachs and even reaching their breasts. Alex practically screamed as he came.

He collapsed onto her, his head hitting her shoulder. She held him close, rubbing his back until he came down from his high. Once he had settled, Alex grabbed his boxers from the floor and wiped them down. They were going to need a shower. He hoped they would take it together.

A quick glance at the alarm clock showed it was after ten. Norma still had a full day of writing ahead of her. He shot her a sideways look. “How about we lay here for another half hour or so before getting up? Unless you want to shower.”

Alex already had his answer as Norma was getting back under the covers. 

“Another half hour works for me,” she told him smiling. “But then, you’re going to have to feed me.”

He smiled and joined her beneath the covers, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. “You okay? It was good for you?”

“I’m good. And it was amazing,” she confirmed. A slight concern inflected her tone when she asked after him. “What about you? Was it good for you?”

“I’m wonderful,” he admitted. “It was amazing for me, too. I definitely want to do that again.”

“There are some things I want to try, too.” She quickly added, “Not right now. But in the future.”

“I can’t wait to hear what you have in mind.” Alex kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. “Have I read about them?”

Norma pressed her lips to his breast, nuzzling his chest chair. “Yes.”

“Thank you, Santa,” he quipped as he raised his eyes upward.

She smacked his chest and laughed. Norma lifted her face toward his; their lips meeting in the type of kiss that blocked out the rest of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally got out of bed around ten-thirty, Norma joined Alex in the shower. It was a first for her as she had never saw much point to it. Sure, it was sexy in theory and she used the activity in her books as a result. Granted, it didn’t help that she usually preferred to shower alone and most stalls seemed to just barely fit two people. 

Norma considered herself a convert in less than five minutes and regretted missing out for so long. Then again, would it really have been as enjoyable with anyone other than Alex? The regret ebbed, replaced by lust and desire and other sinful emotions. Her hands were splayed on the shower wall as she stood facing it. 

Having already washed Norma thoroughly from the front, Alex now ran his soapy hands down her back. He crouched as he washed her legs and massaged her ass, parting her cheeks to tease her hole with his finger while he cleaned her. Her moans were most welcome. 

Afterward, she stood under the shower head as the water cascaded over her, clearing away the suds. Norma reached for the body wash once she was done and prepared to return the favor. She took great care in cleaning Alex. It was erotic to wash a lover. Why hadn’t she realized this before? 

“So, what are we?” she asked as she lathered up his chest. 

“We’re together.” There was no hesitation on his part. 

An impish grin appeared on her lips. “Good. Glad we’re on the same page.” 

His brown eyes held a twinkle. “Pun intended.” 

She giggled, then stilled her hands on his chest; pausing to give the conversation its due. “We’re dating. You’re my boyfriend.” 

“Exclusively,” he clarified. “You’re my girlfriend.” 

The grin was still on her lips. “Just like that, huh?” 

He now had one of own. “Just like that.” 

“Okay.” Norma resumed her washing of his body as though they hadn’t just changed their status from single to in a relationship. 

After a good scrubbing to get the come off his torso, she gave the same attention to his legs. When it came to his cock and balls, she took her time to give them a thorough cleaning. Norma enjoyed the moans and soft curses coming from Alex while she worked. 

As he rinsed off his front, she made her way down his back. She showed the same consideration to his own ass that he had shown hers. Parting his cheeks and teasing his hole had been a highlight. Yes, she would be joining him in the shower again soon. 

Once they had dried off, they went their separate ways to get dressed. Norma made it out to the main area first. She pulled out the tube of pre-packed cinnamon buns from the refrigerator, put each one on the prepared cookie sheet and stuck the tray in the oven once it was heated. 

While she waited for the buns to bake, Norma took a chance on trying to figure out Alex’s television. As it turned out, it wasn’t that hard to find what she wanted. For now, she put on the music app and set it to a Christmas music station. It wasn’t until “Let It Snow” started playing that she remembered the storm from last night. 

She peeked out the living room window and saw a winter wonderland. The snow covered everything. It looked as if four inches lay on the ground. Her mouth twisted as she wondered if she should go clean her car off now or after breakfast. Leaving it sit till tomorrow or the day after wouldn’t be smart. 

“It’s so peaceful.” Alex declared as came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to the back of her head. 

“Ohmigod!” Norma exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin. She laughed. “You’re so damn quiet. You scared the crap out of me!” 

He hugged her tightly. “Sorry. Don’t worry about the cars. I’ll go out after breakfast and clean them off. I’ll need your keys so I can let the heater run while I’m getting the snow off.” 

Norma turned to face him, making sure she stayed within his grasp. “You don’t have to do that! I’ll help.” 

“You have a book to finish writing,” he reminded her. “Two cars won’t kill me. As for the rest of the driveway, there’s a snowblower in the shed. It will keep me occupied for a couple hours while I wait for you to have pages ready.” 

“Alright,” she relented. “But don’t overdo it! You may be in fabulous shape, but that doesn’t mean you’re invincible. Do the cars. Take a break. Then, go back out to do the driveway.” 

Alex loved how she was looking out for him. No one had invested so much in his welfare since his family had been alive. Bob and Mike obviously did, but it wasn’t the same. He adored Norma more with every passing minute. _So_ _,_ _this is what it’s like to be happy. I finally get my own version of what my grandparents had._

“Yes, ma’am.” He kissed her softly. A familiar scent wafted in from the kitchen. “Cinnamon rolls for breakfast?” 

“I was hungry for them.” She admitted with a guilty look on her face. “Hope that’s okay.” 

“It’s perfect. I was thinking about them, too.” He realized he didn’t smell any coffee brewing. “I’ll take care of the coffee. The music is a nice touch.” 

She ran her hands over his biceps. “It was too quiet in here. I thought maybe we can watch a movie over breakfast.” 

“Yeah. Sounds great. What did you have in mind?” He let her go in search of pods to load into the coffee machine. 

“We can just see what’s on or available? Maybe _A Christmas Carol_ or _Christmas In Connecticut_? Or whatever.” Norma walked back to the television and picked up the remote. 

A quick search led to a most welcome discovery. “Oh, they have _Love Actually_!” 

This was followed by a loud groan from Alex. “There has to be something else.” 

Norma’s shoulders slumped and her mood wasn’t far behind. “Yeah. No. There are other options.” 

He hated hearing the dejection in her voice. It wasn’t that he hated the movie. It was more that he just didn’t get the appeal. Just a haphazard attempt to get a bunch of famous British actors in one film. There was barely a plot. Although Emma Thompson _was_ fantastic in it. 

“Put it on,” he told her. 

“You sure?” she asked, even as she hit play. 

“As if I have a choice.” The corner of his mouth quirked. “I’m dating a romance writer. Comes with the territory, right?” 

Tossing the remote onto the couch, Norma came over and wound her arms around his neck. “You always have a choice, but thank you.” She captured his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. “And yes. There will be many romantic dramas and romcoms in your future.” 

They continued making out until the oven timer beeped letting them know breakfast was ready. Alex took care of the coffee at that point, while Norma handled the cinnamon buns. She brought a huge plate of the frosted sweet rolls over to the coffee table in front of the couch and he delivered two steaming mugs of coffee. 

Then, the couple settled in to watch _Love Actually_ while they enjoyed their meal. To Alex’s surprise, he didn’t find it nearly as annoying as he had previously. Seeing Norma’s lips move as she mouthed along to the dialogue was pretty damn adorable. Watching it with her was what made it a fun experience. 

Still, he was grateful he only would be forced to watch it once a year. Not even she could make more than one viewing per season tolerable. 

*** 

The afternoon went by in a blur. It was all work and no play for the pair. Well, mostly work and the occasional quick moment of play. Alex was outside for a few hours cleaning off their vehicles, and shoveling the driveway, front steps and walk. True to his word, he took a break every so often. That break meant finding Norma in the office at the back of the cabin. 

She allowed him to pull her away only when she came to a natural place to stop. It usually took a few minutes, which just meant more time for him to nuzzle her neck. Each time he would stop kissing her, Norma knew he was reading over her shoulder or even over her head. This was her cue to close the laptop and pull him into her room next door. 

A heavy makeout session on the bed would ensue. Their clothes would stay on, but their hands undoubtedly contacted skin that was otherwise hidden. Both were happy to have packed pullover sweaters and even more delighted they were currently wearing them. It made touching each other much more convenient. 

Eventually, one of them would hit the brakes before things became too heated. There was panting as breaths were caught and moments drenched in resignation for having to stop immediately followed. During their final interlude of the afternoon, they just lay on the bed holding each other. 

When Alex came in from finishing with the snow, he found a present waiting for him on the kitchen table. Next to a steaming mug of cocoa and a plate of Christmas-themed cookies in the shape of trees, snowmen and ornaments was a stack of pages with a note on top. 

_“Despite your best attempts to distract me with your god-like physique and kissable lips, I managed to finish the first draft — minus the smut which I’m writing now._

_NOT AN INVITATION._

_Now that you’ve completed the manual labor, it’s time for you to get to work, Mr. Editor._

_PS How about we do a real dinner tonight? We have a lot to celebrate._

_XO”_

He smiled as he read what she wrote. His eyes stared down the hallway, debating whether he should interrupt her one more time. Ultimately, he decided against it. Now that he finally had her manuscript, he was excited to dive into it. What little he had seen had whetted his appetite. 

Before he resumed his day job, Alex changed out of his sweater and into light layers since all the physical exertion outside had made him too warm. When he settled in at the table, which was now his makeshift workstation, he read her note again. He focused on the postscript. A real dinner would be wonderful. Cooking for Norma would fulfill a wish he had held onto for a long time. Ever since she first had him over for dinner. She was a very good cook and he had wanted to return the favor ever since. Now, he could. Even better was he knew exactly what dish to make. 

“We certainly do have a lot to celebrate,” he agreed. 

Dinner planning would come later. As Norma stated in her note, it was time for Alex to get to work. 

*** 

While Alex was outside dealing with the snow, Norma stayed indoors working on her novel. She stayed focused throughout — not including those interludes with her boyfriend, whose scent was an intoxicating mix of sweat, fresh snow and a natural musk that was better than anything from a bottle. 

In fairness to him, their time together inspired her writing. Each time she came back to her laptop, the words flowed faster than she could type. When she realized the book was done, it came as a shock. Yes, the sex scenes still needed to be completed, but the other ninety-two percent was in the bag. 

A stream of giggles bubbled up inside her. Norma laughed for a solid minute. Relief washed over her. The hard part was over. She could write the smut in her sleep and she definitely had some ideas on how to keep even those scenes from feeling stale. Now, she had a lover of her own, her imagination was coming up with some intriguing scenarios. 

Norma loved her main characters, Madolyn and Kai; already wishing she could spend more time with them. Perhaps, she would revisit them in the future. She had toyed with the idea of making their story the first in a series set in the same Oregon town. Other authors did that and Norma even was a fan of a few. If she did it, it would be her first series. She was equally scared and excited at the prospect. It was something that needed to marinate. 

In the meantime, she printed out her pages and wrote Alex a note, which she stuck on top. It was terribly old-fashioned to do so, but Alex preferred to edit on paper than on the screen. Norma dropped the book on the table, then wandered over to the window. She could see him blowing out the driveway; his back to her. Maybe she should go help him after all? No. He had it well in hand. Besides, he was almost done. Another half-hour at most and he would be back inside the cabin. 

“I should do _something_ for him. Poor guy has been out there for over two hours.” 

She grinned and lowered her eyes when she thought about how he would have been done sooner if only she hadn’t been so eager to receive his attention. Turning away from the window, her gaze landed on the manuscript that sat all alone on the table. 

“He’s going to need a warmup when he comes in. I bet he’d like a snack, too.” 

In the kitchen, she pulled out a sandwich plate from the cabinet near the refrigerator. Then, she opened the box of Christmas cookies they had picked up at the bakery in town yesterday after lunch. The sugary aroma from the place had lulled Norma through its doors. Once inside, it was all she could do not to buy out the shop. 

There was still time before Alex would return, so she went and grabbed her phone from the desk in the office. She selected her home number from her list of contacts and called it. 

“Mother!” Norman answered cheerily. “He hasn’t chopped you up into little pieces yet I see. Things must be going well.” 

Norma rolled her eyes. “Can’t you answer the phone like a normal person? What’s wrong with ‘hello?’ Jesus, you go to college for three months and you forget what it’s like to be civilized.” 

“Hello, Mother.” Norman greeted in monotone. “Glad Alex hasn’t killed you yet.” 

“Still early. She’s with him for another two days,” Dylan called out loud enough for his mother to hear. 

“Oh, I hate you both,” Norma muttered as she shook her head. 

“That’s not very Christmassy,” Norman scolded. “Keep up that attitude and Santa will leave a lump of coal in your stocking.” 

“What makes you think he’s not already planning it?” Dylan could be heard clearly now as her youngest had put the call on speakerphone. 

“It’s one way to get that diamond she’s always wanted,” Norman commented. 

“Man, Norma,” Dylan teased. “Still gotta work for it even when you get it.” 

Norman snort-laughed, which made his older brother cackle hysterically. For several seconds, Norma wondered why she had bothered calling. Hearing her sons’ joy gave her an answer. She broke out into a wide smile. 

“Well, a woman’s work is never done. You’d both do well to remember that,” she told them in the same teasing tone they had used with her. 

“Seriously, though, how’s it going?” Dylan asked. 

“Yeah, is the book almost done?” Norman queried. 

“It’s going _really_ well. And yes, the book is almost done. I just have a handful of scenes left and that’s it.” She waited a beat before adding, “Well, for the first draft. Alex will do his thing and the edits will make the second draft. Then, it will go through one more round for a third draft.” 

“That’s great!” Dylan enthused. “So, you’re on track to be back here on Christmas Eve?” 

“Yes! Of course! That was never in doubt.” She let out a loud sigh. “I’m so relieved this thing is done. Not going to lie, I was a little worried I wouldn’t make deadline.” 

“You’ve never missed one yet. There was no reason to think you’d start now,” Norman countered. 

Norma smiled gratefully even though he couldn’t see it. “Yes, there was. Scrubbing the story and starting for scratch so late was risky. _But_ it paid off brilliantly.” 

“Should we be congratulating you?” Dylan asked cautiously. He knew his mother was superstitious when it came to preemptive praise. 

“I want to say yes, but don’t. Let me finish off the last scenes first.” 

Norman cleared his throat. “So, um, Mother, why did you emphasize ‘really’ earlier?” 

“What?” 

“Yeah. I caught that, too,” Dylan chimed in. “I asked how it was going and you said it was going _really_ well. What else is going on there, Norma?” 

“She did sound uncharacteristically happy,” Norman pointed out. “Even her writing doesn’t make her _that_ happy. Close though.” 

“I have to get back to work.” Suddenly, a jolt of panic swept through her. 

“Norma. It’s okay,” Dylan assured her. 

“You won’t jinx it if you tell us, Mother,” Norman seconded. 

From her spot on the arm of the couch, Norma could see Alex finishing up the driveway. He turned to face the cabin as he took a moment to catch his breath. For a second, she thought he was looking right at her. 

“We’re dating,” she confessed to her sons. “It’s so new. I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“We won’t tell anyone,” Norman promised. “Not even Emma.” 

Her eldest son’s silence worried Norma. “Dylan? Why aren’t you saying anything? He’s a good man. I’m not going into this lightly.” 

“I know.” He was quiet again. “You sound happy. Is he as happy as you?” 

Still watching Alex through the window as he headed up the driveway with the snowblower, she said, “I believe he is.” 

*** 

It was well past dark the next time Alex checked his watch. He saw it was after seven and wondered where the time went. For the past four hours, he had been working diligently on editing Norma’s pages. He had gotten almost halfway through what she had given him. There were still more to come, but the new pages should total less than a hundred. With the headway he made this afternoon, he was confident he could have the whole book read through at least once by the start of the new year. 

His stomach rumbled greedily now Alex had been woken from his reverie. It would only take a half-hour to prepare dinner. He used the cover sheet as a bookmark since all his supplies were in his office. There was no point in bothering Norma as he could grab what he needed later. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, he then rubbed his face. After he stood and stretched, he got started on their meal. 

Once the prep work was finished, he knocked on the office door. Christmas music could be heard through the wood, but just barely. Alex opened just as Norma swiveled to face him. She gave him an endearing smile that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving in a couple days. So, he pushed it aside for now, grateful to have her all to himself for a little while longer. 

“How’s it going?” His eyes locked onto the screen behind her before she stood, blocking it as she closed the small space between them. 

“It’s going great! I’m actually almost done.” She slid her hands on his shoulders while scrunching her nose and twisting her mouth. “I think. I hope. You can never tell with these two. It’s fun until they start screwing with your outline.” 

He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips. “Sounds like you’ve met your match. I’m glad it’s going so well. I can’t wait to read the whole thing.” 

“So, you’ve started?” Norma asked hesitantly. 

“I’ve started,” Alex confirmed. “You’ll get my notes in due course just as you always have. Some things haven’t changed.” 

“Good. It’s the only thing regarding us I _don’t_ want to change. Now kiss me.” 

Her titled back just enough so the overhead light caught her blond tresses, giving her a halo effect. His angel. All that spark, pluck and wicked humor poured into the most beautiful package. Alex would never stop marveling how she had chosen him. He did as he was told, pressing his lips to hers. 

To her chagrin, he kept the kiss chaste. It was far too easy to lose himself with her. He wanted them to have a proper supper tonight after the low-key affair from the night before. That was never going to happen if he pried her mouth open with his tongue. 

“Dinner’s at eight,” he said, deliberately taking a step back but not releasing her. “From then, until tomorrow afternoon, no work.” 

“Ohmigod, I’m starving.” Her stomach rumbled its confirmation. “Wait. You’re cooking? I didn’t know you could cook! All those times I had you over and it’s _you_ who should’ve had _me_ over.” 

She was impressed. The blue eyes shined and the mouth curved upwards, showing her teeth. “What’s for dinner, chef?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he told her, loving her reaction to learning this secret about him. “Hopefully, you like it.” 

“Oh, I know I’m going to love it.” She paused. “ _You’re cooking for me._ ” 

Norma radiated love and pleasure. This was a first for her. It became clear quickly that she would experience a multitude of firsts with this man. _Fuck me, I am one lucky woman._

“Not if I don’t stop basking in the glow of your adoration,” he quipped. 

Her arms fell away as she pushed him out the door. “Then, go! Feed me something fantastic!” 

Following her orders had become a duty he had no trouble performing. In due course, he had a salad, garlic bread topped with mozzarella cheese and a pot filled with spaghetti carbonara ready to be served. 

His chest swelled with pride when he saw the expression on her face as she took in the table set for two. When her eyes closed for a moment while inhaling the hearty aroma of the pasta, he knew he had her. 

Who was he kidding? He had known that all day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was delicious. When Norma had seen the cloth draped over the table and the twin candles lit in the center, she knew she was in for a treat. Still, she hadn’t been prepared by how proficient Alex was in the kitchen. She dropped her fork when he told he had made the salad dressing, too. Even she had never made her own dressing. 

“Where the hell did you learn to cook so well?” Norma asked while they enjoyed the carbonara. Her earlier orgasmic response to the dish was duly noted by the cook. 

“My mom and Nonna. Both were dynamic cooks and bakers. For the record, I _can_ bake, but I consider myself a cook. My baking is a bit hit or miss.” He cocked his head. “Unlike yours.” 

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. “Don’t think that excuses you from baking me something. I want to see what you can do. I have a feeling you’re being too hard on yourself.” 

“I’m competent,” he allowed. “But it’s not my forte. You want cookies or muffins, maybe a simple cake or cupcake, I can do that. The rest…” 

He shook his head as he dug into the pasta on his plate. 

They were quiet for a bit as they ate. The wine glasses were filled with a Riesling Alex had picked up in the city a few days prior. He always made sure to hit his favorite liquor store before coming up to the cabin. A nice bottle while he was here always relaxed him. 

“So, what, your mom and Nonna strapped an apron on you the second you came home from school? What was the first thing you made?” 

Norma was fascinated. She thought she knew him so well. As it turned out, she had a lot to learn. Not a problem. With a subject that held her interest, she was the best student. It was why she had excelled in English. 

“More like the second I woke up on Saturday morning. After school was for homework.” He pointed at her plate with his fork. “You’re eating it.” 

Her eyes grew large. “Seriously?! No wonder it’s so good. You’ve had years to perfect it.” 

“What about you? How did you get into cooking and baking?” He took a sip of his wine. 

“My mom.” 

Norma’s mood dampened a bit. Her family life growing up hadn’t been the best. Her relationship with her parents had been strained. The less said about her brother the better. When he had skipped out the second he turned eighteen and Norma was fourteen, he never looked back. After a while, she had to admit it was for the best. They had been close when she was younger, but he lost interest once he had discovered girls. 

Alex sensed it was a sensitive subject. He didn’t want her picking at old scabs just to indulge his curiosity. Norma had never mentioned her childhood or her family outside of Dylan and Norman. It dawned on him too late he shouldn’t have been so careless. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” He placed a hand over hers. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind. Really.” She saw the doubt in his eyes and wanted him to know it honestly didn’t bother her. It made her a little melancholy, but that’s all. “I envy you and your relationship with your mom and grandparents. I never had that. Not really. When I was a little girl, I was close with my brother, Caleb. That lasted till puberty. He bailed as soon as he could and I haven’t heard from him since. 

“My parents weren’t exactly Mike and Carol Brady, you know? We were a burden and they didn’t know what to do with us. The things my mom did for me that I will be forever indebted to her for are teaching me to cook, bake and sew. The rest I worked out for myself.” 

She exhaled and took a swig of wine from her glass. “The first thing I ever made was French toast. I was eight years old. I remember being so damn proud of myself. The problem was I did it without supervision. No one was home and I was hungry. I knew I could do it, so I did. I wasn’t allowed to be alone in the house after that and if I even looked at the stove sideways I got my ass whupped.” 

Norma caught Alex’s eye. He was unreadable, which made her uneasy. She wanted to know what he was thinking at that moment. Was he regretting getting involved with her? Did he want to leave and spend the rest of the night in his room? Had he decided this was a huge mistake and it was best she leave first thing in the morning? 

“Bloom off the rose already?” She kept her tone light, but her heart was hammering in her chest. 

“You are the strongest, bravest person I have ever met,” he told her sincerely. “I thought I knew you, but I’ve only just scratched the surface.” 

The next second Norma was on his lap, arms around him, her lips finding his again and again. Afterward, she buried her face in his neck as she held him tight. Her past was something she kept locked away. It had only been shared with a handful of people. The last had been dear Christine. Norma knew it was safe with Alex. _She_ was safe with Alex. 

He offered to move their party into the living room, but she declined. It was a sweet offer and she told him so. However, she was not ready to abandon the feast he had prepared. 

“I refuse to leave this table until half the garlic bread is gone and I’ve cleaned my plate.” She returned to her chair next to his and pointed at the pot on the stove. “I’m taking that home with me, by the way. Perks of being the girlfriend.” 

Adorable with a bottomless pit for a stomach. He smiled, barely containing his amusement. “Now I know why I stayed single for so long. It was so I would have a stocked freezer.” 

She waited to respond until she swallowed the bit of garlic bread she had popped in her mouth. “Your loss is my gain.” Eyeing his plate, she asked, “You gonna finish that?” 

“Yes.” He stabbed the spaghetti with his fork and, using his spoon, guided a fair amount around the tines before eating it. 

A wicked grin formed on her lips, complementing the twinkle in her eyes. “Atta boy.” 

  
  


The rest of the evening was spent curled up together on the couch watching Christmas movies. They talked a little during them, commenting on what was happening on screen or sharing a memory that a line of dialogue sparked. It was decided they would have time for two films. Norma picked 1947’s _Miracle on 34th Street_ with Edmund Gwenn, Maureen O’Hara, John Payne and Natalie Wood. Alex chose 1954’s _White Christmas_ with Bing Crosby, Danny Kaye, Rosemary Clooney and Vera-Ellen. 

To Norma’s surprise, Alex kept up with her when she quoted dialogue along with the characters. She loved seeing what a nerd he was in certain areas. Plus, it made her less self-conscious. When he started singing along with Bing, Danny, Rosemary and Vera-Ellen, she knew he was a keeper. 

“Is that your stomach?” he asked incredulously between films. It had only been a couple hours at most since dinner. 

“Yeah, but it’s fine. I don’t need anything else to eat.” She stood up and stretched. Nestled next to him for a prolonged period made her stiff all over. 

“Norma, it’s fine if you’re still hungry. I’m not going to stop you from eating.” Standing next to her, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. “What are you hungry for?” 

His voice dropped an octave when he posited the question. Her breath caught and heartbeat sped up. 

“I’m starting to wonder that myself.” 

The intent in his eyes had her weak in the knees and left her mouth dry. Food became a distant memory. Just before their lips met, Norma spoke. 

“I gotta pee.” 

Alex chuckled at the absurdity of the moment. He took his kiss anyway, keeping it chaste but meaningful. “Go on then,” he told her when they broke apart. “You want the cookies or something else?” 

“Surprise me,” she replied as she headed down the hallway. 

Upon her return, the sound of corn popping could be heard from the microwave. The aroma of buttery popcorn wafted through the air. Norma let out a hungry moan. 

“Ohmigod, that’s perfect!” She pulled in for another kiss, which had Alex emitting a hungry moan of his own. 

He didn’t respond right away as he was enjoying her way too much. When they came up for air, he smiled. “I remembered I bought a box and it sounded so good I couldn’t resist. Do you want extra butter? It’s margarine, but I can cut a tablespoon off a stick.” 

“ _Yes._ ” She moaned before capturing his mouth again. “I’ll do it.” 

“Just grab something to drink for the both of us. I’m in charge of the movie snack.” 

She paused in front of the refrigerator. “How is that fair? You cooked dinner.” 

“And you handled breakfast. Not to mention you left me a snack when I came in from clearing out the snow earlier.” He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Come on. The popcorn is almost done.” 

A few minutes later, they were once more ensconced on the couch with a bowl of popcorn settled between them and two sodas on the coffee table. Irving Berlin’s score filled the room and the couple was lost in the will-they-won’t-they dynamics of the four singletons onscreen. 

Two hours later, the second movie was over, the popcorn was gone and the soda bottles were half-empty. Christmas music now played as they enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere conveyed by a well-lit, decorated tree (with a clean skirt at its base) and a roaring fire. They didn’t speak; a comfortable silence fell over them. 

Norma was nestled against Alex, her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. The cotton of his T-shirt was soft under her hand. He layered it with a plaid button-up shirt which made her think of a lumberjack. _Her_ sexy lumberjack. 

Alex had one arm around Norma’s shoulders and his other hand on top of the one she had on his chest. He breathed in her scent. Better than any perfume, he thought. His cheek nuzzled the top of her head, marveling at how perfect this day had been. 

On the coffee table, his phone buzzed. It lit up to show a text from Mike. Without hesitating, Norma grabbed it and handed it to Alex. He thanked her and read the text after unlocking his phone. 

“Mike and his husband, Dante, want us to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Just the five of us. Dante feels like he’s missing out since Mike and Kyle got to meet you.” 

“Awww.” Norma was flattered by the sentiment. “That’s sweet. What time?” 

Shifting to be able to look at her, Alex couldn’t hide the joy and astonishment on his face. “You wanna go?” 

She sat up when he moved, now glad she had. “Why are you so surprised? I enjoyed meeting Mike and Kyle, so of course I want to meet Dante. Besides, he has more photos of you as a kid.” 

His face lit up at her enthusiasm. His expression sobered as he spoke. “This is new for me. Sharing my life with someone. Especially one I care so much about. My first marriage was over so quick because we knew instantly we made a mistake. I’m so used to keeping my private life private I guess I just somehow figured no one but me would find it interesting.” 

It wasn’t news to her that he had been married before. They had delved into the wedded moments of their romantic history as they had gotten to know each other over the years. 

“Well, stop it. I want to know everything about you, Alex Romero. I always have.” Norma paused. “Initially, it was so I could get a different editor and potentially have you fired.” 

The rueful grin she gave him along with the mischievous and repentant gleam in her eye, lightened his mood. Nonetheless, her confession didn’t surprise him. “When did you stop wanting to have me fired?” 

Norma pretended to think about it. “Thursday. Right after you asked me up here for the weekend.” 

With that, Alex launched himself on top of her. She shrieked, laughing hysterically as he found her nearest ticklish spot with relative ease. 

“Thursday, huh?” His entire body flooded with joy as he watched her contort herself in ecstasy as she fell back onto the couch. 

“Stop! I can’t breathe! I can’t—” Tears wet her eyes as her laughter died down and she fought to catch her breath. 

He stopped tickling her, but kept his hands on her sides. “Thank you.” 

Her brow furrowed. “For stop trying to get you fired?” she panted, wiping her eyes. 

“For taking an interest.” 

“Oh, Alex. You don’t have to thank me for that. We would have never been friends if I wasn’t interested in you.” 

Heat flushed upwards from his neck to his cheeks. He nodded to let her know he understood since words were failing him. 

She sat up and flung her arms around him. “This is a partnership, you hear me? It’s you and me. I got your back.” 

“I have yours, too,” he promised as he clung to her. 

After a long moment, they separated. Each day here continued to bring them closer together, cementing their bond. 

Alex grabbed his phone, which he had tossed on the cushion behind him. He texted Mike to let him know they would be there for dinner and to ask what time. The reply came back a minute later. 

_“Six? It has to be an early night as we have to get Kyle to his mom’s since he’s celebrating Christmas Eve with her. It’s a four-hour drive and she wants him there at noon.”_

“ _Four hours?!”_ Norma couldn’t believe it. “That’s insane. Jesus, divorce sucks.” 

“It’s this way every year. Worse on Kyle’s birthday. I feel so bad for that kid, but he loves his parents … all three of them.” 

Nodding, she was thinking how grateful she was that neither Dylan nor Norman had to deal with such bullshit. It hurt her heart how sweet Kyle had been stuck in the middle. Not that Mike and Dante deserved it either. 

Two minutes later and the matter was settled. They had their first dinner date as a couple scheduled. It was a big deal that felt like no big deal. Both were excited about the next night. Norma because it meant diving deeper into Alex’s life. Alex because it meant showing Norma there was more to him than the no-nonsense workaholic. 

They cleaned up, and shut off the lights and doused the blaze in the fireplace. Standing in the darkened living room with only the light from the hallway illuminating them, Norma made her request. 

“Make love to me. I want you inside me.” 

Without a word, Alex scooped her up. He carried her bridal style down the hallway, letting her flick off the light as they passed, and up the stairs to his room. 

  
  


It wasn’t long before their clothes were discarded, but to say they were quickly abandoned would be misleading. Norma started with Alex’s red-and-black plaid shirt, her lips leaving his as she removed the first layer and traveling down his neck. He pulled the cream-colored ribbed sweater over her head, bringing her back toward him with his hand on the small of her back. 

The black tee that hugged his fit body, showing off every angle and accenting each muscle, came off next. That was followed by her beige lace bra. With their top halves exposed, it gave them immediate access to a large swath of skin. His fingers ran down her neck and along her collarbone. Her mouth licked and sucked a trail from his neck to his shoulder. His lips left a similar path down her chest, ending with him on his knees dipping his tongue into her belly button. Her hands ran through his hair and scratched between his shoulder blades. 

When he looked up at her, it shook her. The longing, the hunger, _the intent_ was so unadulterated. Norma sank to her knees, meeting his gaze. Their silent conversation took but a moment before she captured his mouth in a searing kiss. She deepened it, devouring him and he let her without complaint. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he had one hand on her bare back and another on her clothed ass. 

Norma fell back onto the hardwood floor, her hands clasped to his face and her groin pressed to his. She grinded against him, matching the moans that slipped from his lips. Those lips she claimed again and again so she could drink in every noise he made. Her teeth worried his bottom lip, then soothed the pain with a swipe of her tongue. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she whispered as she nipped at his earlobe. 

“I’ll make this so good for you,” he replied. His hot breath against her ear sent a delicious shiver down her spine and she instantly wanted him to do it again. 

Alex ran his hands over her torso, cupping her breasts and playing with the hard nubs till she was moaning and arching her back. He undid the button on her jeans, lowered the zipper and pulled down the denim. Clad in only a pair of beige lacy panties, Norma was a vision as she lay on the floor. His cock ached with the knowledge he would be inside her soon. 

Her eyes traveled down, down, down until they landed on the bulge in his jeans. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at how his hard cock strained against the denim. Pushing herself up, she pulled him down and rolled him onto his back. She unfastened his jeans, tossing them aside as soon as they were off his body. Once on top of him, she grinded against him in earnest. 

The friction created between their clothed privates gave the most incredible sensation. Her hands on his stomach and his on her hips, they enjoyed the ride for a little longer. Neither wanted to come just yet. Not like this. As they felt the edge approaching, Norma stopped and got shakily to her feet. Alex lifted her up so he could carry her the few feet to the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

Once she was on the still unmade bed, he took off his navy blue boxer briefs and made his way to her. She smiled, propped up on her elbows, as he slinked towards her like a jungle cat. Despite the feline analogy, it was Norma who purred when Alex ran a hand over her panties. He cupped her entrance through the lace. His eyes watching her, pupils blown. Her head tilted back, enjoying his touch. 

As soon as she raised her hips, he slipped off her panties. Norma spread her legs wide and Alex slid between them. He kissed her inner thighs, running his tongue along a scar on the inside of her right one. A mental note was made to ask about its origin at another time. His mouth made its way to her entrance, kissing the lips there. He grinned hearing her moan his name. 

When the time came, Norma grabbed a condom and lube from the drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed. Her heart warmed at the notion. Was she being too presumptuous? No. She had slept there this morning and she would wake up there for at least the next two. Hopefully, many more after that. 

Ripping open the foil packet, she put the condom on Alex’s hard cock. That was _after_ she ran her tongue over his slit to clean up the bit of precome that had pooled. Once he was sheathed, she gripped him and applied the lube. She may have stroked him a bit more than was necessary, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

Alex watched as Norma went for the condom and lube like it was old hat, something she did all the time. This made his heart swell. She was already making herself at home and he fucking loved it. He wanted this to be her home as much as it was his. What she did next blew his mind. 

Licking the precome off his slit was downright erotic and he wanted her to do it again. No lover had ever sheathed and lubed him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced. He gripped his cock at the base to assist with her putting on the condom. Her giving him a bit of a hand job while she added the lube was the cherry on the sundae. 

Norma laid back when both were ready and opened her knees, which were now up. Alex slid between her thighs again thinking of how perfectly he fit. He met her smile when he gazed down upon her. Leaning forward he captured her mouth, licking his way inside. Their tongues danced with and around each other, swirling around the cavernous space created by their mouths connecting. 

“You ready for me, baby?” he asked when they broke the kiss. 

“I’ve never been more ready for you,” she breathed, pressing her lips against his. 

Gripping himself, Alex lined his cock up at her entrance and slowly slid inside her. When he felt her walls grip him, he stopped. His eyes met hers and she told him to keep going. They both moaned when he bottomed out. He pulled out most of the way, then pushed back inside. She felt so good, tightly fitted against him. In and out he went, finding just the right rhythm. There was no question when he found her g-spot. 

He thrusted inside her harder at her encouragement. His mouth sucked her nipples as he pounded her, finding her mouth sooner rather than later. The taste of her was something he knew he would be craving until his dying day. 

A few particular sounds made up the soundtrack to their encounter: their heavy breathing, their moans and the smack of balls against her ass. While it might not come across as particularly enticing, it didn’t matter in the least. All that mattered was each other and how incredible they were making each other feel. 

“Oh God, Alex.” Norma was close and this was all she could think of to say. His hands on her wrists had pinned her arms to the bed. 

“I know, baby. Me, too.” Alex didn’t need her to elucidate. He could feel how close she was to coming. 

A few more erratic thrusts and she came. Wave upon wave crashed over her and she let herself drown in the euphoria. It had been far too long since someone other than her hand or her vibrator gave her an orgasm. Norma had tried dating after her husband died, but she realized she wasn’t interested in a partner and the men she had slept with weren’t worth the effort to keep as a fuck buddy. So, she became her own lover and it had been a rather satisfactory relationship. 

Until Alex Romero entered the picture … and her. 

Alex kept thrusting during her orgasm, making sure she was taken care of properly. A minute or two later, it was his turn. Norma rocked her hips against him while he came and it made all the difference. The shockwave that swept through his system nearly overloaded his nerve endings. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this alive during sex. His release filled the condom and his balls sagged in relief. Sapped of energy, he fell on top of Norma; his lungs fighting for air. How could he have forgotten how fucking good sex could be with the right partner? Orgasm wasn’t ever a problem. It was the high that came when everything was perfect. He had deluded himself for too long. 

Leave it to Norma Bates to show him how wrong he had been. 

She held him until he caught his breath, then he rolled them onto their sides so they could be more comfortable. 

“You okay?” he asked, brushing a lock of her hair off her forehead. Her well-being was now his top priority. 

“I’m great. How are you?” She gave him a megawatt smile that reached her eyes, which also showed a hint of concern towards him. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” He knew his own big smile didn’t have nearly the wattage as hers, but he was confident she was aware how he felt. “Was it good? Are you satisfied?” 

His cock was softening as they spoke, but Norma pulled him closer regardless. “It was so damn good and I could not be more satisfied right now. Does that complete your exit survey?” 

“Will you come again?” Alex queried, eyebrows waggling. 

“Oh, baby.” She draped a leg over his hip. “With you, that’s a guarantee.” 

“Damn, you are so sexy.” He dragged his tongue over her lips, sliding it inside when she parted them. 

A slow makeout session followed. His flaccid cock soon became uncomfortable inside her, so he pulled out and took care of the condom. They went downstairs to clean up as Norma needed to use the bathroom. Back in bed, they discussed the next day’s plans regarding work. She admitted how much she was looking forward to dinner with his friends. He confessed the same was true of him. 

They fell asleep not long after with Norma’s head in the nook of his shoulder and her arm around his middle, and Alex’s arms holding her. 


	9. Chapter 9

At three minutes before six in the evening, Alex pulled his SUV into the driveway of Mike and Dante’s rancher. The house was lit with colorful, blinking outdoor lights, and featured Santa Claus in his sleigh with all eight reindeer leading the way on the front lawn. Snow from the storm the other night perfectly accented the scene as it covered the grass. Inside, the lights were on in the living and dining rooms. With the front door open, the glass outer door provided a glimpse inside the home to anyone who passed by. 

Alex and Norma had left a little early in order to stop at the liquor store in town, so they didn’t show up empty handed. Besides, he knew what his friends liked to drink and that they didn’t keep any in the house so as not to overindulge. While Alex went to purchase their host gift, Norma ducked into the flower shop across the street and picked out a winter pansies bouquet. She adored the vase full of them in the guest room so much she brought it upstairs and set them on the nightstand to keep them near her. 

No sooner had the couple stepped up to the porch, Mike appeared. He welcomed them heartily, ushering them in out of the cold. Once they were inside, he shut the front door. Kyle got up from his spot on the couch and took their coats into the next room. Alex presented the bottle of wine to Mike. 

“Moscato.” Mike held the bottle tenderly. “You spoil us. And we are so worth it.” 

The men shared a laugh as Norma observed the scene tenderly. Kyle returned, looking mildly embarrassed at his father’s good humor. Norma knew that look all too well, having seen it more times than she could count on both of her sons’ faces. 

“Alex!” Dante Muschietti came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a full-sized grin. He embraced his friend in a bear hug that was just as enthusiastically returned. 

“So grateful Alex is straight,” Mike teased Norma, winking at her. 

“Amen.” She shot back, the corner of her mouth inching upward. 

As she watched Alex and Dante greet each other, she understood there was some truth in Mike’s comment. Then, Alex turned to her with adoration radiating off him and any concerns that may have tried to take root died right there. 

He extended his hand to her and pulled her towards him, resting said hand on the small of her back. His own special spot. 

“Dante, this is Norma Bates. My girlfriend,” he added after a slight hesitation. 

“You okay there?” She tilted her head to look at him from this angle. “Not going to choke on those words, are you? I’d hate to have to spend my Christmas burying you under the snow in the backyard of the cabin.” 

The twinkle in her eye made her grin more devilish. This only encouraged him much to her delight. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Not when you’re the first girlfriend I’ve had since the Marine Corps. Just need to get used to using that term again. It’s rusty from lack of use.” 

“That may be the only thing regarding yourself you can say that about,” Norma volleyed. Her eyes grew large and she sucked in her lips, wondering if she had gone too far. 

She hadn’t. Alex’s smile only spread wider, showing off his teeth. “How long have you been waiting to fire that shot?” 

Norma lifted a shoulder, not trying to keep the laugh contained that was bubbling within. “Not that long.” 

“Oh, I like you, Norma,” Dante told her affectionately. “Very much. You are going to be so good for our boy.” 

He caught his husband’s eye. “You did not exaggerate.” 

Alex whipped his head around to stare bewilderedly at Mike. “What the hell did you tell him?” 

“That it only took forty-six years and a woman as stubborn as he is for Uncle Alex to finally unclench his ass and unlock his heart,” Kyle reported from his perch on the couch. He had put away his phone to watch Alex and Norma banter. This was better than anything on Netflix or YouTube. 

Norma roared at the teenager’s response. Her hysteria brought out a snort, which only made the others join in the chortling. When she could finally breathe, she told Alex, “The kid really does know you.” 

“As if you’re one to talk,” he retorted jovially. He pressed his lips to her ear, whispering so softly she just managed to make it out. “Maybe later, we can take advantage of that unclenched ass of yours.” 

She hummed her response, unable to stop the blush that flared across her cheeks. It was then she remembered the bouquet she was holding. 

“For you.” Norma presented the flowers to Dante, whose mouth fell open at the gesture. 

“Winter pansies,” he marveled, ogling the flora. “They’re lovely. Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to, but I am thrilled you did.” 

Dante pecked her cheek and gave her a one-armed hug. “Seriously, thank you. I’m going to put these in water.” 

“You got your centerpiece, after all,” Mike noted. He came around to his partner’s side to get a better look at Norma’s gift. Inhaling their scent gave him a peaceful countenance. “They smell wonderful.” 

The trio settled in the living room with Kyle moving to a nearby rocking chair in the corner opposite the Christmas tree, which had a pile of unopened presents beneath its boughs. 

While Alex and Mike chatted about old times and caught up with current events in their lives, Norma made friends with Kyle. He explained how he and his dads were celebrating Christmas Eve early because he traditionally spent the twenty-fourth with his mom. 

“I like spending time with her, but I just wish she didn’t live so far away. I really only get half a day with her and the rest is traveling.” 

“Your dads don’t drive all the way back here and go back out again to pick you up, do they?” Norma feared the answer, feeling bad for Mike and Dante if it turned out to be yes. 

“Oh, no! They usually go to the movies and hit the diner. My mom spends Christmas Eve with me and Christmas Day with her in-laws. My stepbrother and stepsister are pretty cool for being eight and ten. I sometimes wish we could all do the holiday together, but my stepdad isn’t gay friendly to put it nicely.” 

“I’m sorry you can’t have that.” Norma gave him an encouraging smile. “At least you have a loving and supportive mom, and siblings who are pretty cool.” 

Kyle grinned. “Yeah. I only have to see the stepdad twice a year, so it’s doable. I’m always talking to the others.” 

The boy was so sweet and kind, he made her ache for Dylan and Norman. She would see them tomorrow night and she couldn’t wait. Knowing that meant leaving Alex left a different ache in her heart. 

“So, after we met the other day and Alex said you were one of his authors, I downloaded one of your books off Amazon.” Kyle’s admission was accompanied by a sheepish look. 

“Oh dear Lord,” Norma said worriedly. 

“It was good!” He assured her. “I’ve never read romance before. Those covers are so ridiculous. What guy looks like that really? Your covers aren’t nearly as embarrassing, which is why I went ahead and got it. When I returned it, I got another one, but I haven’t started it yet.” 

Norma couldn’t believe a sixteen-year-old boy was admitting to reading her books. “Thank you! I hate those cheesy covers with the stupidly muscled man holding the woman with the heaving bosom who looks like she’ll topple over the second he lets her go.” 

The boy chuckled. “It’s such a reductive fantasy. But whatever floats your boat, right?” 

“Right.” She grew fond of Kyle the more she got to know him. Maybe he and Norman would hit it off. They weren’t that far apart in age. Norma filed that prospect away for later. 

“You’re working on a new one, right? That’s why you’re here? To finish it?” he asked. 

“Yes, to all of the above,” she replied with a laugh. “In fact, I finished the first draft this afternoon. I’m hoping the edits won’t be too bad. 

Norma glanced at Alex, then back at Kyle with wide, mock frightened eyes. 

The boy laughed appreciatively. 

Dante entered the room carrying a tray stacked with small plates, napkins, a large dish filled with pigs in a blanket and a medium-sized glass bowl containing a dipping sauce. 

“ _You made them?!”_ Kyle asked exuberantly. 

“It’s a special occasion what with Alex and Norma joining us, so I figured why not? Dine in style.” Dante set down the tray on the empty coffee table in front of the couch. 

“ _Yes!_ You made the honey Dijon ranch, too!” Kyle turned to his new friend, Norma. “You gotta try it. Dante makes it from scratch and it’s _so good_.” 

“Should I get a spoon for the sauce?” Dante asked. 

“ _NO!”_ was the unilateral response. 

He grabbed a chair from the dining room table and sat next to Mike as everyone helped themselves to the delicious appetizers. Norma rolled her eyes when the savory sauce hit her tongue. Kyle just nodded with a smug smile as his own mouth was full. The group enjoyed spending time hanging out together before it was time for dinner to be served. 

  
  


The five friends gathered around the dining room table a half-hour later. Norma’s winter pansies bouquet made the perfect centerpiece as it sat housed in a white ceramic vase with four corners sharply defined. A red-and-green plaid tablecloth trimmed in gold lay draped over the table, which was set with ridged, dark red stoneware plates; crystal goblets; pewter flatware and forest green cloth napkins. 

Norma complimented the table decor, her bouquet notwithstanding, and Mike accepted the accolades with the proper amount of pride. The look of surprise on her face quickly morphed into one that showed how impressed she was by his taste. She told him as much and admitted her own table wouldn’t rival this. 

“Don’t listen to her,” Alex told his friend. “She puts together a very impressive table. If you two worked together it would be the best looking in New York at least.” 

She squeezed his knee under the table, beaming at him in appreciation. “He oversells my talents,” Norma said to Mike as Dante entered the room carrying two plates of salad. 

“Not possible,” Dante commented, serving their guests first. “Alex is downright stingy with compliments unless he really likes you. Even then, I think I’ve heard him dole out maybe a half-dozen to me in the thirty-four years we’ve known each other.” 

“Same,” Mike concurred. “And it’s thirty-six for us.” 

“But you, my dear Norma,” Dante continued as he took his seat once the rest of the salad had been served to his husband, son and himself, “are special. Our Alex has not shut up about you over the past year.” 

“Actually, since you met, if we’re being honest,” Mike pointed out. “He used to bitch about you to no end. It was about this time last year when he started singing a different tune.” 

Alex wore a rueful smile on his lips as he quietly ate his salad. He refused to look at anyone, but the flush that crept up his neck and burned his cheeks spoke volumes. 

Watching him with nothing but kindness in her eyes, Norma thought about what might have spurred his change of heart. She had assumed the thaw had been gradual as it had been for her. Maybe it had been. Maybe time had been kind and gave them a chance to lower their walls. Maybe it was just as simple as that. 

Then, she remembered that night early last December after her first Christmas novel hit number one in contemporary romance for three whole hours before being knocked down by the latest from Sophie Kinsella. Norma and Alex had camped out in his office eating pizza while they waited for the early numbers to roll in on Amazon. 

The thaw had already commenced in the months leading up to her book launch. She had him over to dinner several times in the intervening months from when she had started writing that book. Sometimes Dylan and/or Norman were there, but mostly it had been just the two of them. 

That night in his office, he stole two bottles of Stella Artois from Bob’s office fridge to celebrate. They toasted to their success and proceeded to talk about whatever came to mind for the next few hours. It was then they learned about their mutual love of classic cinema. Norma introducing him to the splendor of Hollywood’s golden age of the 1930s and 1940s. Alex opening her eyes to the New Hollywood period of the 1970s. 

He had been somewhat familiar with the bigger titles from the earlier era, but she had shied away from the later decade except for Woody Allen films, like _Annie Hall_ and _Manhattan_. Together, they educated themselves and emailed each other a list of recommendations they dutifully went through. Every film had been checked off, bringing about the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

“My song also changed then,” Norma admitted, putting down her fork and laying a hand over his. “He still drives me nuts, but it’s more fun now.” 

Alex set down his fork and turned his head to look at her. He smiled appreciatively as he flipped over the hand under hers, so their fingers interlaced. “It definitely is.” 

His eyes remained on hers as he brought her hand to his lips. “You having to restart your latest book was the best thing to have happened to us.” 

“He says this now. Two-and-a-half months ago, he nearly had an aneurysm when I told him I was scrapping everything and starting over,” Norma told their friends. 

They were her friends now, too. She felt certain about that, but held no illusions they were Alex’s friends first and foremost. 

“Yeah, that happened,” he admitted sheepishly. 

After the salad course, came the main event. Kyle collected the red stoneware from the table and took them into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he and Dante returned. Each carried a plate with a giant slice of homemade lasagna. Steam rose off the layers of lasagna noodles, ricotta cheese, ground beef and tomato sauce topped with mozzarella cheese. 

Everyone oohed and ahhed appreciatively once the plates were placed before each person. It was too hot to be eaten right away, so the conversation continued. Kyle asked if Norma was going to be around through the new year. 

“I’m actually spending Christmas with my boys, Dylan and Norman. Dylan’s been traveling for work and Norman’s been away at NYU. He’s a freshman. We haven’t all been under the same roof since summer. I’m really looking forward to spending time with them.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Dante said cheerfully. “Don’t worry about Alex. He’ll be in good hands with us.” 

“Of course, he will be. I would expect nothing less.” She knew Alex would be spending Christmas alone in the cabin and that Dante was just being overprotective, but his comment still stung. 

Mike raised an eyebrow as he saw Norma’s face fall and her confidence sputter. His heart went out to her, but was proud to see her rally. He shot his husband a dark look, which was received loud and clear. 

“You guys aren’t spending Christmas together?” Kyle asked, a note of disappointment mixed in with his surprise. 

“We haven’t worked out our schedule yet.” Alex came to Norma’s rescue. “Our focus was on Norma finishing her first draft. Once that was done, I dove straight into editing. I was initially hoping to get three-quarters through it before Christmas Eve, but that’s not going to happen. For some very good reasons.” 

He caught her eye and gave her an assuring smile. “We’ll settle everything tonight once we get home.” 

Her eyes were filled with love and gratitude. “Damn straight. I’m not leaving until we do.” 

“Such a tease.” Alex stole a quick kiss; then whispered in her ear, away from the observant gaze of their friends. “Got your back, baby.” 

Norma’s hand slid over his thigh and squeezed it assuringly. 

“I’m sorry, Norma,” Dante apologized sincerely. “I’ve always been protective of Alex. He’s my brother. Mike always tells me I scratch when I should nuzzle.” 

She nodded. “I’m happy Alex has family who loves him as much as the two of you do. It’s important he has that safety net.” 

“That’s what you are, too,” Alex admitted, catching Norma by surprise. 

It’s not that she didn’t want to be that for him, she just didn’t expect him to say it so soon. He already was that for her, as well. 

“Same,” she told him. “You have been for some time. It just took me awhile to see it.” 

“Me, too.” He slid his hand under the skirt of her dress and rubbed her thigh affectionately. 

When she admitted having packed a dress for the weekend, Alex thought she was kidding. Then, she walked into the living room wearing a purple, long-sleeved sweater dress. He thought she looked too sexy for dinner with his friends, but also stunning. Only Norma Bates would think to pack a dress for what should have been a work retreat. 

Then again, he had tossed in a pair of trousers, a dress shirt and socks, a blazer, cufflinks and a tie. He was just as guilty of thinking ahead as she had been. 

Mike declared the lasagna cool enough to eat at that point and everyone dug into the savory dish. Bread and margarine were passed around. Glasses were refilled from the bottle of Tuscan wine over the course of the meal. Except for Kyle’s, which received water. However, Mike did allow him to have a taste from his glass once they had finished eating. 

The adults chuckled over the teenager’s less than enthusiastic review, which was a half-hearted shrug. Mike noted he would take Kyle’s coffee habit over a wine addiction any day. Kyle rolled his eyes as his dad mussed his hair. He happily helped Dante clear the table after that. 

  
  


Dessert was served in the dining room once Dante and Kyle cleared off the table, had the dishwasher loaded, the cookware washed, and the lasagna cut up and stored in the freezer with a few pieces put in the refrigerator for a meal later in the week. Dante put on a pot of coffee while he handled the lasagna. By the time the dishes were settled and table cleared off, the coffee was ready and it was time for the sweet finish to the meal. 

“You are going to have to roll me out of here!” Norma exclaimed when she saw what they were having. “This looks sinfully good.” 

Dante beamed at the praise. He took his seat once everyone had been served. “I’ve been wanting to make a turtle brownie cheesecake for ages and this was the perfect occasion. I was actually reminded of it when I had the most fantastic turtle brownie a month or so ago. Right after Halloween actually.” 

Norma tilted her head, listening as she cut into her slice of cheesecake. “That’s so weird. I made turtle brownies for Halloween. Even gave Alex a small container of them.” 

“Stole the last one right out of my fridge without asking,” Alex said bitterly. He had been looking forward to eating it after coming home from a long day of meetings. 

Dante had taken the day off to come into the city to pick up Mike’s Christmas present since having the gift delivered would only get his husband’s attention and lead to a million questions. Mike was still a kid at heart when it came to Christmas. 

While he was there, he and Alex agreed to meet for lunch. Dante and Mike had a spare key each to Alex’s apartment and cabin (as Alex had one to their house). Alex and Dante decided to meet at the apartment since the store holding Mike’s gift was nearby. Feeling a bit peckish ahead of lunch when he arrived, Dante and his sweet tooth helped themselves to the lone brownie in Alex’s refrigerator. 

“I asked if it was yours. You said, ‘It’s yours now,’” Dante reminded. 

“After you ate half of it. And I told you that with much sarcasm,” Alex shot back. 

“Yeah.” Dante grinned, not one ounce of remorse to be found in his handsome features. “Worth it.” 

It then occurred to him what the point was of Alex bringing this up. He looked at Norma. “You made that brownie! I am humbled.” He paused. “And suddenly not as confident in this cheesecake as I was a minute ago.” 

Alex smirked. “Serves you right, you bastard.” 

Mike snorted a laugh and Kyle grinned at Dante. 

“Oh stop!” Norma scoffed. “I’m sure it’s wonderful.” 

Dante held up his napkin over his face. “I can’t watch.” 

Reaching over to pull down his husband’s arm, Mike took the napkin out of Dante’s hands and put it on the table. “Let the punishment fit the crime, dear.” 

After taking the initial bite while everyone else watched brimming with curiosity, Norma briefly considered taking the piss out of Dante. She decided against it because she didn’t have the heart. Instead, she gave an honest review. 

“It’s so good,” she confirmed. “I will happily live with the diabetes diagnosis I get after eating this.” 

Relief coursed through Dante’s body. “Alex, I’m sorry I ate the last of Norma’s brownies. I am a weak man when it comes to sweets, but that’s no excuse. Forgive me?” 

Alex made his friend wait for his inevitable forgiveness. He knew it was petty, but he wanted to know if the cheesecake came close to filling the void losing out on that brownie had created. It did come close. “You’re lucky you’re good in the kitchen.” 

He caught Mike’s eye and pointed his fork at the other man in warning. Alex knew there was a dirty retort trying to claw its way out of Mike’s mouth. His eyes shift to Kyle and then back to Mike, who got the message. 

Kyle shook his head and rolled his eyes as he made his way through his slice of cheesecake. His dad’s humor was not subtle and walked a fine line when it came to whether it was appropriate for a minor’s ears. That said, Kyle wasn’t easily offended; often finding Mike hilarious despite the lack of sophistication to his jokes. 

After dessert was over, Kyle finished cleaning up while the adults went into the living room. All the heavy lifting had been accomplished earlier, so there wasn’t much for the boy to do aside from putting the last of the dishes, mugs and flatware into the dishwasher. He also wiped down the table after putting the tablecloth in the laundry room to be washed. Dante told him he would put away the cheesecake and clean the coffee pot later. 

While his friends settled in the living room once more, Dante disappeared into the den. He returned with a photo album in his hands and sat on the other side of Norma on the couch. His eyes met Mike’s as his husband sat in the recliner opposite them and they both smiled. 

“Time to make Alex’s face turn sixteen shades of red,” Mike teased. “Think we can make his cheeks catch fire?” 

Dante frowned. “That _is_ still something we need to check off the bucket list.” 

He flipped open the book and grinned when he heard Norma gasp. Her eyes were as bright as her smile. 

“Are all these photos of the three of you?” As soon as she asked, she caught sight of her boyfriend. “Ohmigod! Look how adorable you were.” 

Alex scooted closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Was that the first summer we were friends? Where you almost drowned in the lake, Dante?” 

“Yep.” He explained to Norma, “We met during the school year. I had just moved here in November. Those two were already thick as thieves. It’s a miracle they let me in. By that summer, I had the most hopeless crush.” 

“Which one?” she asked, expecting the unexpected. 

“Both of them,” he replied. “My experience made it worse. Alex pulled me out of the water and Mike gave mouth to mouth. I was confused for so long. Then, Mike and I went to see a movie without Alex for some reason. A horror movie. I got scared and grabbed his hand. When he interlaced our fingers, it was suddenly so clear.” 

“If only it had been that easy,” Mike interjected. “Cut to ten years ago, when Dante returned to town as the newest member of the biggest law firm in the county. I was now a father of a six-year-old boy and had been divorced for more than a year. Suddenly, it _was_ that easy.” 

As they listened to Mike and Dante reminisce, Norma and Alex took each other’s hands and interlaced their fingers. He pressed his lips on her shoulder before resting his head against hers. They both wanted to be as happy in their relationship a decade from now as their friends were in theirs. 

“Now, who wants to see Alex dressed as Robin to my Batman? We’re talking Adam West/Burt Ward era,” Dante asked the room. 

“Any chance you can make me a copy?” Norma asked. 

*** 

The drive back to the cabin was relaxed with both Norma and Alex in a good mood. Christmas music piped through the speakers as the local radio station was playing holiday tunes straight through midnight December twenty-sixth. Bruce Springsteen’s cover of “Santa Claus Is Comin’ to Town” led into Bing Crosby’s “Winter Wonderland,” followed by Brenda Lee’s “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” and so on. There were a fair number of cars out as it appeared not everyone had finished buying presents or preparing for the holiday. 

“I can’t believe you took photos of some of those old Polaroids,” Alex told her when they were stopped at a red traffic light a few blocks from Mike and Dante’s house. The neighborhood was lit up for the holidays. 

“How could I not? You are as cute now as you were then. Besides, you were so damn happy! I love your smile at any age.” Norma reached out and scratched the back of his head. 

He took her hand, dragging it down so he could kiss the pulse point on her wrist. The light changed to green and he regretfully let her go so he could keep both hands on the wheel. Even though the roads had been thoroughly plowed, he didn’t want to take a chance on a patch of black ice. 

“Any chance you have some photos from when you were a kid?” he asked hopefully. 

“My parents weren’t big on celebrating their kids’ childhoods and I didn’t have many friends growing up who would encourage that sort of thing.” 

Her voice, tinged with regret, made his heart tighten. Alex had been so lucky to have nothing but love and support in his life once his father was out of the picture. He wished Norma had been able to have that during her formative years, too. They said everything happened for a reason, but he doubted that more often than not. 

A thought occurred to her. “You know, my mom did send me a box full of my old stuff a few years ago before she died. There might be some photos tucked away. I’ll check when I get home.” 

“Will you show me if there is?” He kept his tone light not wanting to see the sadness on her face as they passed under the streetlights every so often while they headed away from the downtown. 

“Of course!” That warm smile returned, softening her features. “It’s only fair after you got submarined.” 

Norma fought back a giggle remembering how embarrassed he had been when Dante and Mike started trading stories amidst the photos. The trip down memory lane had been illuminating for her, but seeing the persistent flush on Alex’s face brought a splash of guilt. That was, until he gave as good as he got. He told some stories of his own that his friends hoped had been forgotten. 

Alex lifted his right shoulder; a grin visible by the dim light of the dashboard. “At least I took them down with me. Kyle will be feasting on some of the stories well into the new year.” 

The spirited cackle that floated out of her got a chuckle from him, as well. 

“He’s such a good kid. Sweet. Smart. Great sense of humor. I hope his stepdad isn’t a total dick tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, so do I. You’re right about Kyle though. Karen loves him and makes an effort, but I’m so happy Mike got custody. It was the best thing she could have done for Kyle. He thrives under Mike and Dante’s care.” 

“She didn’t fight?” Norma asked, curiosity getting the best of her. 

“No, she did. Something changed her mind though because one day she called Mike and told him Kyle should be with him. Mike never went into detail and I never pressed. It’s honestly none of my business.” 

Hearing Kyle talk about his stepfather made Norma wonder if Karen made the sacrifice in order to protect her son from second husband’s bigotry. Karen may well have her hands full keeping that hatred from infecting her younger children. 

“Movie when we get home?” She changed the subject happily as she looked forward to getting back to the cabin. “Or is it past your bedtime?” 

He chortled. “I can’t remember the last time I was in bed by ten. Or is it _you_ who wants to go to bed and you’re merely deflecting.” 

Norma caught the quick glance he gave her before his eyes returned to the road. “I can make one movie. I have to admit that our big night out has taken more out of me than I would like to admit.” 

“Same.” A wry smile played on his lips. “The past two nights I’ve been wide awake at this time despite spending most of the days inside. Even after shoveling yesterday, I was fine.” 

“Socializing is exhausting.” 

“Amen.” 

It wasn’t more than a few minutes later when Alex turned the vehicle into the driveway and parked in his spot next to Norma’s car. He shut the engine off and exited, waiting for her to come around so they could walk in together. 

“Don’t think I didn’t catch you calling this place home.” Knowing she thought of the cabin as their home made his heart swell. He pulled her in for a kiss, which he deepened instantly. 

Hands on his shoulders, she gripped them tightly as their lips came together repeatedly and their tongues resumed their dance. Norma moaned into his mouth, tingling down below when he hummed in return. 

“It’s our place now. What else should I call it?” She said this against his mouth, kissing his cupid’s bow. 

“Home works.” He pressed his forehead against her. “But I’m starting to think you’re my home.” 

“I’ve been starting to think the same about you,” she admitted, her gloved finger tracing his jawline. “Come home with me tomorrow.” 

Alex pulled back so he could see her face. “If this is about what Dante said over dinner….” 

“I’ve been debating it with myself all day. He just beat me to the punch.” 

His muscles stiffened and his expression was blank. It was like watching a curtain lowered on a stage, obscuring the scene behind. Norma didn’t like being cut off from him emotionally. She understood this might be too much too soon for him. Then again, he had no problem with them hanging out with his friends tonight as a couple. 

He didn’t understand his own reaction to Norma’s request, so he couldn’t expect her to understand it either. Spending Christmas with her was what he wanted, too. Alex didn’t believe they were moving too fast. They just spent the evening with his best friends, two men he considered to be his brothers. So why did the prospect of being with her for the holiday scare the crap out of him? 

“What the hell is going on with you?” Norma pushed him away; her features contorted with anger and confusion. “You’ve been present all weekend and in the days leading up to this. Now you have me and, what? You can’t don’t _want_ it? It’s _too much_?” 

“No! I want this! I want _you_! To spend the rest of my life with you!” Her feelings were contagious as they were coursing through him now. 

“So, it’s fine to show me off to your friends, but I can’t show you off to my family?” 

“They _are_ my family! That’s not it.” 

“Then, what is it, Alex?” she shouted. “Dumb it down for me because I haven’t become fluent in you yet!” 

He ran a hand through his hair, while keeping his other hand on his hip. It was impossible to make eye contact with her. There was no answer he could give her. Frustration boiled inside until it blew out of him. 

“ _I don’t know!”_

It was the truth. Alex didn’t have a clue what was making him hesitate. The only thing he knew in the moment was he couldn’t accept her invitation. Tears sprung in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but to no avail. 

“I wish to God I did. I know I’m fucking this up, but I can’t help it. I told you I was ready, that I was all in. Norma, I swear I meant every word. I still do.” He paused to collect himself. Instead, he let out a loud “ _Fuck!”_

Norma watched her man implode and it broke her heart. She couldn’t let him go on beating himself up over something he obviously had no control over. This wasn’t healthy for him or for their relationship. 

“Hey,” she said soothingly, closing the gap between them. “You’re not fucking anything up. Okay? I know you’re ready for this, ready for me. We wouldn’t be out here talking about this if that wasn’t the case.” 

She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “Having me meet your family isn’t the same as meeting mine. I get that. It was a huge step for you and maybe that’s enough for one holiday season. It’s not like you haven’t met Dylan and Norman. We’ll do something low key after New Year’s. 

“You may not know this, seeing as how we’ve only started dating, but I have a bit of a hair-trigger temper,” she teased. “Just don’t let that stop you from letting me in.” 

Alex stared at her in awe. “You’re not angry?” 

Norma shrugged. “I’m not thrilled. But being a dick about it isn’t going to help.” 

“I will always let you in,” he promised. “And I _will_ figure this out.” 

“I know. I will always let you in, too. Mostly because you’ll give me no alternative.” 

He grinned. “Pretty much. Also, it turns out I have a thing for women with hair-trigger tempers.” 

A slow smile spread across her lips. “Oh yeah? You have a whole harem filled with us?” 

“No. Just you.” His hands rested on her hips. “Are we okay?” 

She heard the trepidation in his voice. Despite her disappointment, she knew this blip wasn’t a dealbreaker. Alex wanted this to work as much as she did. No relationship was smooth sailing all the time. 

“We’re okay.” Norma pulled him in until her mouth found his. Her lips brushed against his own, then caught them more definitively. When she broke the kiss, she smiled fondly. 

“You still in the mood for a movie?” 

With a nod, he confirmed he was. “Got any ideas? I’m up for whatever.” 

She took his hand and led him up the walk. “Let’s go inside and get comfy. I think I can find something we’ll both like.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Norma opened her eyes the next morning to Alex’s sleeping face. They were laying on their sides facing each other; the early light casting a pale blue glow on his relaxed features. Despite the lack of tension in his shoulders and the crease missing from his brow, she knew he was worried that his inability to spend Christmas with her and the boys had blown a hole in their love balloon. 

Thinking back to that night trimming the tree, Norma suspected his fear had to do with his family. His face had lit up as he spoke about his grandparents and his mother. He held the ornaments tenderly in his hands and delicately placed them on the branches. It was no secret Alex never celebrated the holiday with anyone. Not Bob and Regina. Not even Mike, Dante and Kyle. Not on the day, at least. 

The thought of him alone in this shrine, as wonderful and filled with love as it was, broke Norma’s heart. He deserved all the happiness in the world. If only he would open himself up completely. Share what was in his heart and embrace the possibility of honoring the past while welcoming the future. She wouldn’t push him though. He had to come to that conclusion on his own. 

Reaching out, her fingers brushed along his hairline and down along his cheekbone. “What are we going to do with you, baby?” she whispered. 

He moaned softly, leaning into her touch. 

She hushed him. “Go back to sleep. It’s still early.” 

“Why are you awake?” Alex mumbled, eyes still closed. 

His long, dark lashes reminded Norma of the subject of a painting she once saw in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The man in that portrait was of a similar build and coloring to Alex, and equally as breathtaking. He wore barely any clothing; a short loincloth wrapped around his waist just covering his penis and testicles. His bare chest and legs showed off the definition of his muscles while he stared into the distance with a determined expression on his face. 

She hadn’t thought of that painting in years, but now it lingered. A dreamy smile lifted one corner of her mouth at his query. There was no reason why she should be awake and, as if on cue, her own eyelids started to feel heavy. 

“I’m not. Just needed to look at you. Make sure Santa hadn’t reneged on delivering my gift early.” 

Alex opened his eyes and smiled. He ran his hand from her fingers down to her elbow and back again. “Guess we both made the nice list.” 

“Who saw that coming?” 

He snorted. “Santa. He knows all, remember?” 

“How can I forget? The reminders are everywhere this time of year.” Norma brushed her lips against his. “Sleep now. Talk later.” 

“Okay.” Alex gave her the lightest of kisses on her mouth, followed by a quick peck on the tip of her nose. 

Switching to her other side, she pressed her back against his chest. A content sigh blew out of her as he wrapped his arms around her. The warmth emanating from him enveloped her more effectively than the bedding ever could. 

Once she was against him, he buried his nose in her hair. He breathed in her luscious scent, which worked as well as any aromatherapy sold in a bath and body shop to induce sleep. After only two nights, he had become used to holding her and smelling her. She was home. 

  
  


It was after nine the next time they woke up. The sky was overcast and it looked like it could snow again. Under the covers it was warm and cozy, and Alex didn’t want to move for any reason. However, that sky concerned him. He hadn’t checked the weather forecast since Saturday morning. Having Norma stuck here with him instead of being in the city with her family was not how he wanted her to spend Christmas. 

Carefully, he pulled away from her as not to wake up his sleeping beauty. She was wearing the typewriter pajamas that looked so damn cute on her. Novelty sleepwear didn’t usually capture his attention as he thought it was gimmicky and adolescent. Yeah, he was definitely changing his attitude about that. 

Alex grabbed his phone off the nightstand on his side of the bed and opened the weather application after unlocking the device. He breathed a sigh of relief. The report called for clouds in the morning with the sun making an appearance by two in the afternoon. Nothing to keep her away from her family. 

He glanced over, watching her sleeping form for a couple minutes. Her back was still toward him and he wished she would turn over so he could see her gorgeous face. She would be gone in a few hours. Once more, he would be alone in this cabin that he loved so much. It was his own damn fault. Why couldn’t he just say yes to spending Christmas with her and her sons? 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Norma adjusted herself. She rolled onto her back, turning her face toward Alex. He watched her quietly; hoping she wouldn’t wake up yet. Even though he was incapable of getting her to stay with him, there was no way he would hasten her departure. 

Norma’s blue eyes fluttered open. Her head tilting up when she realized Alex wasn’t lying beside her, but sitting up with his back against the wall. Eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, she took in this unwelcome sight. 

“What are you doing all the way over there? You sick of me or something?” she harrumphed. 

“Hardly. I saw the sky and worried it may snow, so I checked the weather. It’s not. Sun will be out this afternoon.” He put the phone back on the nightstand and slid back under the covers. 

Her grouchy expression morphed into a pleased one as he returned to her in their cocoon made of sheets, blanket, bedspread and comforter. She rolled onto her side, so she properly faced him and placed a hand on his bare chest, running her fingers through the smattering of hair on his pecs. 

“I’m glad it’s not going to snow, but it wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world if it meant I could stay here with you in our nest.” 

This took him by surprise. Not that he thought she was going to run out the door the second she was awake. Still. She would have been content to stay here had the situation warranted it. Something shook loose inside him. The rest of last night Norma had assured him more than once they were fine; nothing had been detonated. This moment was the first time he allowed himself to fully believe her. 

There had been that tiny sliver of insecurity niggling at the back of his head ever since his meltdown in the driveway last night. He still blushed with embarrassment even now. Knowing Norma as he did, her own implosion at his response wouldn’t have been unprecedented. Her actual reaction soothed like a balm. She was still treating his wounds now and would do so until it was no longer warranted. 

“I like it when you call this place ‘ours.’ It hasn’t been a home since my mom died. More like a sanctuary. That’s what I offered it to you as. When I made the offer, I wasn’t inviting you into my home. I was giving you a place to find respite from the world.” 

She pushed herself up, so she was leaning on her elbow. “Alex, that’s what a home is. The boys … Emma … _you_. That’s _my_ respite from the world. This cabin is home because _you’re here_. It’s ours because, despite the fact we just got together, I am yours and you are mine. I’ve known that for awhile now. I think you have, too.” 

Alex nodded. His chest swelled as his heart tightened. “I have. And I feel the exact same way. I couldn’t have put it as articulately as you, but you described it perfectly.” 

“Bullshit.” Norma blinked away the blurriness that came from just waking up. “I’ve heard you talk about your family over the past two days. It was so eloquent and heartfelt. I wish I could write as well as you talk. You wax poetic better than I ever could.” 

“Now you’re just making me blush.” He shot her a cheeky grin. “Think we have time to wax poetic together? I’m hoping you don’t have to head out too soon.” 

Her hand traveled south from his chest, sliding under the waistband of his boxers. “I think that can be arranged.” 

She wrapped her fingers around his half-hard cock and stroked him to full hardness. 

His head tilted back onto the pillow, exposing his neck. A warm tingle ignited deep within him and slowly rose through his body. 

“Thank you, Santa,” he murmured as she mouthed his neck. 

While she worked on that area, he slid a hand down the inside of her pajama bottoms to her ass. He massaged her cheeks until he parted them and ran a finger over her hole. She rutted against his hip, but didn’t stop working up his neck to his jawline. 

As their breaths became more labored and their arousal increased exponentially, they made quick work of losing their clothes so they could lose themselves in each other. 

*** 

Hours later, after the sun began peeking out from behind the clouds earlier than predicted by forecasters, Norma and Alex left the bed somewhat unwillingly. She showered after encouraging him to go get cleaned up first. Just because she had to go back to New York City didn’t mean she was in a hurry. It wasn’t till he came back upstairs into the bedroom loft that she got up and grabbed her clothes. He enjoyed the view as she headed off to the bathroom naked. 

While Norma enjoyed having the shower to herself for the first time in two days, Alex made breakfast. He decided to do something a bit fun and a little decadent. After all, it was Christmas Eve. Best make it a meal to remember. When he heard the water shut off, he smiled. The timing was perfect. By the time she got dressed and came into the kitchen, everything would be ready. 

“Alex! What the hell are you making? It smells _amazing_!” She called out from the bathroom, leaving the door open to let out the steam generated by the hot water. 

“You’ll find out as soon as you get that perfect ass out here.” He put the bread in the broiler for a couple minutes after adding the necessary ingredients on top of each slice. 

“Is that ham? And cheese? Ohmigod my stomach just woke up and it is _pissed_! It wants what you’re making _now_.” Gathering up her grooming essentials to restore to her travel kit, Norma made sure the bathroom was in order before leaving. “I’m just running upstairs for a minute.” 

“Go ahead. Just finishing up.” Alex grinned at hearing how hungry his cooking made her. He loved being able to create a meal for someone. It wasn’t anything he could usually do under normal circumstances. 

“Holy shit.” The realization that having Norma in his life as his partner _was_ the new normal took his breath away. Despite thinking about it for the past few days, it finally felt real. 

“What’s wrong?” She entered the main space just as he cursed. 

“Nothing. It just hit me that I can cook for you whenever I want now,” he confessed. “This weekend wasn’t a one-off.” 

He turned his attention back to the broiler just as the timer pinged. Carefully, he pulled out the tray with the French toast and put it on the stove to cool while he grabbed a plate from the pair he had on the table and a spatula. 

“Could you deal with the beverages while I plate these?” he asked expectantly. 

There was no time to address his revelation. She pulled out the orange juice and poured it into the appropriate glasses. Once the bottle was back in the refrigerator, she popped in the pod for his usual flavor of coffee into the machine. Taking his mug from the rack, Norma slid it under the dispenser as she waited for the coffee to percolate. She repeated the order when it was time for her coffee. 

They sat down at the same time, Norma placing her mug in front of her after doing the same for him. She stared at her plate in amazement. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the hearty aroma. “Ham and cheese French toast? _Are you kidding me?!”_

Her hair was still wet from being washed; the heat from the water gave her skin an otherworldly glow which only made the blue of her irises stand out even more. 

“In honor of the first dish you made. Also, I wanted to make sure you had a hearty meal before you headed out. Who knows what traffic will be like getting back into the city? Hopefully, everyone has fled town by now, but I think we both know that’s likely not the case.” 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Besides, it’s Christmas Eve. A special brunch is in order.” 

“You are going to spoil me,” she warned him. 

She picked up a slice of the garnished bread and took a bite. Her response bordered on orgasmic. “Oh my God. Ohmigod! Alex, this is one of the most delicious things I’ve ever put in my mouth. Present company included.” 

A tell-tale blush flushed his cheeks. “I’m glad you like it,” he said humbly. 

“I am going to gain so much weight because of your culinary skills and, honestly, I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Don’t worry,” Alex assured her as he polished off the first slice on his plate. “I’ll make sure you get plenty of exercise.” 

From under the table, Norma rubbed her bare foot against the instep of his own. The effervescent grin she gave him as she worked on her breakfast nearly made him abandon his own. He could live off that look for the rest of his life. 

There was nothing guarded about the way he looked at her. His armor had been abandoned as had hers. They were emotionally naked and couldn’t be more vulnerable in this state. However, she felt invincible and she was willing to bet the same could be said of him. 

Breakfast ended sooner than they would have liked. Norma offered to help him clean up, but he insisted she finish packing. She lingered under the excuse her mug still had coffee in it. The way he moved was so damn graceful. Every smile he flashed her as he took care of the work, she fed on like it was part of her last meal. 

Disappointment washed over when she went to take another sip from her mug only to find it was empty. With great reluctance, she shuffled over to the sink and handed it to him. Sad eyes and a full pout, complete with extended bottom lip, greeted him. Accepting his kiss, Norma wrapped her arms around his own arm. When the kissing stopped, she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He waited patiently, feeling everything she was in that moment. It was with an ache in both their hearts that she walked away to complete her own task. 


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty minutes later, it was two o’clock and the Mercedes was packed with Norma’s purse and luggage: a suitcase and computer bag. She had insisted he keep the spaghetti carbonara for his dinner tonight or tomorrow. Alex had walked out the items for her and it was such a gentlemanly move that Norma’s eyes pricked with tears. They stood in the living room, both wearing coats and boots, not wanting to say the required farewells. 

It astounded them how much had changed in only a few days. They arrived here as friends with the promise of more and that was delivered in spades. Now, they were friends, lovers, a couple. Reality was knocking on the door, telling them it was time. The next few days were going to be long and lonely. Neither was looking forward to it much. 

Norma, at least, had Dylan and Norman to distract her, as well as Emma and Will Decody since daughter and father were joining the Bates-Massett family for Christmas dinner. 

Alex wasn’t as lucky, but he was confident he would survive … somehow. He hadn’t worked out a plan yet. That was something he would get to once Norma was on the road. 

“This is going to suck big time,” she admitted. 

“It already does,” he confirmed. When it looked as though she might say something, he beat her to the punch. “Call me when you get home. Don’t text. I want to hear your voice; _know_ you got there safe and sound.” 

She knew he was trying to stop a big scene from playing out and perhaps that was for the best. “I will. How about we do a video chat? I want to see your handsome face as well as hear your sexy voice.” 

The lower register Norma hit when she spoke, coupled with the dark look in her eyes, threatened to rekindle the fire inside him they had managed to extinguish only an hour prior. Not that he cared. “I like that. I want to see my beautiful girl and hear that alluring voice of yours.” 

His hands were already holding her face; fingers entwined in her blonde tresses. Without difficulty, his mouth found hers; seeking entrance. He slid in his tongue when she parted her lips, making himself at home. 

Her hands gripped his hips, using them as leverage as she pressed into him. He was getting hard and she took advantage, rubbing herself against the growing bulge in his jeans. The moan that came from him was obscene and it made her want him even more. 

Yet, she broke the kiss and pushed away from him without letting go. Norma caught his eye while she fought for breath. While this was going somewhere they both wanted, it wasn’t the time. Not if she was going to get on the road in the immediate future. Daylight was only going to last a couple more hours at most. She wanted to be well on her way before it got too late. 

“Walk me out?” Her voice rose an octave on the last word as though he would dare say no to her. 

“Of course, baby.” Taking her hand, he led her out the front door and down the steps. 

As they made their way down to the walk, Norma got a completely childish and nonsensical idea. Leaving the security of Alex’s grip, she ran out onto the lawn and made a snowball. 

Her hand slipping out of his took him by surprise. The very last thing he expected was for her to want to start a snowball fight. He pointed at the mound of snow she was holding. “Norma, put that down. I mean it. Drop it right now and let’s get you in the car.” 

The authoritarian command of his voice belied the excited look in his eye and the quirk of the corner of his mouth. He wanted this as much as she did. She had him. 

“What? This?” She held up the ball of snow in the palm of her hand. “You want me to drop _this_.” 

“Yes.” To say he was wary of her was an understatement. He knew that deviant glint in her eyes all too well. His hands remained outstretched defensively. 

A long pause extended between them as Norma considered his order. She turned and walked further out, stopping after a few paces. The soft sound of snow crunching behind her made her smile. Instantly, she turned and chucked her snowball, hitting him square in the chest. 

The timing of the packed snow assault aligned perfectly with Alex throwing his freshly made sphere. Thank God, he hadn’t unbuttoned his coat earlier or he might not have been able to continue. As it was, he only a damp spot on his black wool peacoat. Not stopping after being hit, he dove his bare hands into the snow and got his next round ready. 

His first snowball caught her in the shoulder; the impact catching her unawares. If he wanted war, he got it. She quickly scooped up more snow, throwing it just after his second got her in the lower back near a kidney. Her response clipped his ear, sending a howl into the cold winter air. He got his revenge when his next one landed partially on the collar of her coat and a bit of the snow hit the back of her neck. 

They continued in this fashion for another half-hour, completely losing track of the time. Finally, Norma called for a truce and Alex was only too happy to oblige. Exhausted, they collapsed near each other in the snow. 

Collecting their breath, a comfortable silence descended upon them. Then, a giggle broke the hush. Alex turned his head to watch in stunned amusement as Norma devolved into laughter. 

“You’re insane.” He started chuckling along with her. 

She turned her head towards him. It only made her laugh harder. Once again fighting for air, she managed to squeak out, “And you’re in love with me. What does that say about you?” 

His heart tightened not only at her words, but at how casually they rolled off her tongue. “Oh, I know what that says about me. Which means you’re in love with someone who’s as unhinged as you.” 

Her breath caught, though her smile never wavered. “I know. Now make a snow angel with me.” 

Without hesitation, Alex did. He felt lighter than he had in years. How was it possible to feel so amazing when the love of his life was leaving him alone on Christmas Eve at his own insistence? Because life was unpredictable and he had nothing to fear in regards to their relationship, that’s why. 

Norma felt as though she could take flight. Despite her impending departure, which she had successfully managed to delay for as long as possible, the irrepressible surge of emotion that coursed through her body was euphoric. Nothing could dampen her high. She was in love _and_ she was loved in return. 

So, she and the boys will order their traditional Chinese meal later than usual. They’ll live. Assuming there was any food left in the apartment after leaving them alone for three days. 

*** 

“What the fuck am I doing?” 

No sooner had Norma backed her car out of the driveway, then Alex took three steps forward to stop her. He froze, knowing he could never catch her that way. What was he going to do? Run after her, screaming her name down the street? If he thought it would work, he would do it in a heartbeat. Anything to make her wait until he got in the car. 

That was when Alex realized whatever mental or emotional hang-up he had regarding spending Christmas with Norma had been overruled by his heart. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with her, Dylan and Norman in their apartment tonight and tomorrow morning. Was it really as simple as watching her leave to give him the smack upside the head he needed? 

It was far from simple watching Norma get in her car and start the engine. More than once, he had nearly called out to her or tapped on the driver’s side window. What he would have said following either circumstance, he didn’t know. He hadn’t gotten that far. Alex just knew in his bones he should not be letting her go. Even if only for a few days. 

His warm brown eyes cast themselves onto the snow angels they had made right before she left. It was after they had admitted they were in love with each other. Norma began moving her arms and legs out at the sides, up and down, in a sweeping motion. She told him to _“make a snow angel with me.”_ That inviting giggle and fetching smile had him following her lead without fully being aware of it. When they finished, he got up without wrecking his creation and helped her to her feet with similar success. 

“Spend New Year’s Eve with me,” he offered, holding her close with his hands around her upper arms. 

“Who else would I spend it with?” 

The warmth radiating from her smile made the chill that had seeped into him evaporate. Her hands rested on his sides. “I want to spend it here, with you, so we can be as loud and adventurous as we want. I also want to not leave the bed until at least January second. That will never happen at mine since the boys will only be gone on New Year’s Eve.” 

“I want all of that as much as I want you.” Alex rubbed their noses together. 

“ _God._ Me, too.” She reciprocated the rubbing of their noses, ending it by pressing a kiss to his forehead. With a sigh, she admitted, “I have to go. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He remembered he still had the keys to the Mercedes in his coat pocket and handed them to her. 

Always the gentleman, Alex opened the driver’s side door for her. She stepped behind the door, placing her hand on top of his. “You better get inside and warm these puppies up. I can’t afford you losing any fingers.” 

“Right back at you. Crank the heat and defrost your hands before you get to the highway.” He dipped his head and kissed her hand. 

Norma ran her free hand through his hair, down to the back of his neck. 

“Call me later,” he instructed, looking up at her. 

“Try and stop me.” She winked and got into the car, starting the engine as he shut the door. 

Now, his gaze drifted from the snow angels to the road beyond and back to the cabin. He knew what needed to be done. His eyes lifted to the bright sky. “Thank you.” 

Alex’s mother and grandparents may be gone, but they were always with him. Once his mother passed, Christmas had become a way to keep their memories alive. However, it was in a purely selfish way. The cabin had evolved into a shrine of the happiest moments of Alex’s life: those holidays spent with the family, just the four of them. 

That celebration of Christmases past had been shattered this year by Norma’s presence. She brought him into the present and made him see the promising future that lay before him. Alex only now started to realize this was never about meeting a deadline. Norma could have just as easily done the work at home. 

The magic of the season inspired him to take a chance and ask her to join him here. Her admission of wanting a place where she could disappear to and write had only spurred him on. It was serendipity. Or you could argue it was his family conspiring to get his heart to defrost permanently for the one woman who could make him melt with a glance. 

With renewed determination, Alex ran inside and up the stairs to his bedroom loft. He grabbed his suitcase, packing a few days’ worth of clothes. Then, he flew downstairs to the bathroom, where he stuffed his toiletries into his kit, and tore up the steps, flinging the small zippered case into the open suitcase. 

He was in the living room shoving his laptop and its cord into the computer bag when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw who was calling and answered. 

“Hey, man. I’m kinda busy right now. Is it important?” 

“Merry Christmas to you, buddy!” Bob told him sarcastically. “Here I am being charitable on this, the eve of Jesus’ birth and you couldn’t care less.” 

Alex sighed. “You’re distracting yourself from thoughts of matricide and patricide you’ve been having since you woke up at six because all work at being a good son and no play make Bob a dull boy.” 

Connecticut had been due to get dumped on by the storm, according to the weather report Alex had seen early Saturday. He checked in via text Sunday while taking a break from shoveling to see how the Paris’ had made out. 

_“Ten inches and no sign of escape”_ had been the reply. 

Bob chuckled over the line now. “Dude, you know me too well.” 

“Dude? Really?” 

“I was trying it out.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Duly noted.” 

A groan rumbled out of Bob. “Seriously though, this house has turned into the fucking Overlook Hotel. Only if I stabbed my through their bedroom door, _my_ parents would look at me with _the most_ bored expression and go back to whatever it was they were doing. Probably _The New York Times_ crossword.” 

Despite his hurry to get to Norma, Alex found himself enjoying hearing from his friend. “Sounds about right. What’s Regina say?” 

“All the right things as she plucks the butcher knife out of my hand.” Bob paused. “Speaking of remarkable women, how’s it going with you and Norma? Distract me. I’m begging you.” 

That was all the prompting Alex needed. He plopped onto the couch and regaled him with the basics from the weekend. Unloading even a small portion of his heart to someone sympathetic was therapeutic. Alex vowed to tell Norma everything he had been keeping locked away like he was Gollum with the One Ring. Having a partner to share the load was going to take some getting used to despite what he kept telling himself. 

“ _So why the fuck are you sitting here talking to me?!_ _”_ Bob exclaimed. “Christ, you let me ramble about my first world problems while _the love of your life_ — holy shit! I can’t believe you finally found someone worthy of you and she was under your nose this whole time. Love it — is out in the world thinking she’s going to spend one of the most romantic days of the year alone. 

“Alex, I am so damn thrilled you’re shedding your Scrooge cosplay in favor of being you. I can’t wait to see you happy and in love, man. We’re doing dinner, the four of us, as soon as we’re all back in the city. 

“Ohmigod, Regina is going to shit herself when she finds out your one true love is Norma Bates.” Bob cackled gleefully, knowing his wife was not fond of the tempestuous blonde to say the least. 

Regina had complained to him on numerous occasions about how entitled Norma was and how she hated how she spoke — “more like screamed” — at Alex. Bob knew better than to contradict his wife, but got her to just let Alex handle it as he seemed to have it under control. 

“Guess we can forget dinner then,” Alex replied hopefully. He was elated over Bob’s reaction toward Norma being in his life. Though his friend’s equally jubilant response over how Regina would react gave him pause. 

“No. She’ll come around once she sees the two of you together outside a dance floor. It will be fine. Promise. Now, go get your girl. And Alex?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Congratulations. If anyone deserves love and happiness, it’s you.” 

Alex thanked him and wished him luck with his snowy horror scenario. Seven minutes later, he was out the door. New York City never seemed further away. For once, that wasn’t a blessing. 

*** 

By the time Norma stuck her key inside the lock to her apartment door, she was so happy to be home. The drive was miserable as her good mood faded into nothingness the further away she got from the cabin. Otherwise, it was fine. Traffic wasn’t even an issue. Once she dropped her car off at the garage and snagged a taxi, she felt well and truly home. 

It was a horrible feeling. 

Letting herself in, she was instantly greeted by her sons, who were on the couch playing a game on Dylan’s Xbox. He paused the game and both came over to welcome her home. Norman grabbed her suitcase to take into her bedroom, while Dylan took her laptop bag and dropped it off in her office. 

Okay. This was nice. 

While they were gone, she hung up her coat in the closet next to the door. 

“I have to admit,” Dylan said as he returned to the living room, “I wasn’t sure you’d be alone after what you said Sunday.” 

“Yeah, why isn’t Alex here?” Norman asked, joining them. “You’re not going to tell us something lame like it’s too soon, are you?” 

Norma shrugged and bent over to take off her boots. 

“Everything okay?” Dylan didn’t like it when his mother got quiet. It usually meant she was upset about something and was determined not to burden anyone with her emotions. 

“Everything’s fine. I just want to sit on the sofa and relax after my drive.” She threw her boots down by the closet door. 

The brothers shared a wary look. This wasn’t how they expected their Christmas Eve to go, but they suspected Norma could claim the same. Norman picked up the boots, taking them into the kitchen to put on the shoe rack by the heater to dry off. 

“Only you can use the word ‘fine’ like a weapon.” Dylan joined her on the couch sitting to her right. “What happened?” 

Norma shook her head as Norman sat on her left. 

“Did he dump you already? Was he an asshole? We’ll have a word with him. Won’t we, Dylan?” 

Both his mother and brother had the exact same expression on their faces; as if they were concerned for his sanity. 

“What are you talking about? ‘We’ll have a word with him,’” Norma asked incredulously. 

“He can kick your ass from here to NYU without breaking a sweat,” Dylan pointed out. 

To Norma, he added, “But if you want me to lay him out, I’m willing to do it. I can probably get the drop on him once.” 

She gave the same incredulous look to her first born. A few seconds later, she burst out laughing. “No, sweetie. It’s not necessary. 

“We’re actually good,” she declared, placing a hand each on one of their knees. “I’ve never been happier. No, Alex will not be joining us for Christmas and that’s okay. Yes, I’m sad about it and wish he was here. But he’s not for personal reasons that I respect. 

“Which reminds me, I’m leaving again on the thirty-first … or maybe the thirtieth … to spend New Year’s with him at the cabin. I’ll be back on the fifth.” 

Norman shook his head. “Your relationship is so weird. Is it always going to be like this?” 

Her only reply a smile, she took no offense at her youngest’s comment. To an outsider, their arrangement perhaps did seem odd. To them, it made sense. Norma wasn’t going to lie about her feelings regarding the lack of Alex on Christmas. She had only been gone a few hours and she already missed him like crazy. Having him here would be amazing, no doubt about it. Hopefully, next year Santa could make that happen. 

When he got no reply from his mother other than a Mona Lisa smile, Norman took her into consideration. He had never seen her so relaxed. Maybe whatever this relationship was actually worked for her. Worked for them. With some reluctance, he admitted to himself that it was none of his business. His mother was happy and that’s all that mattered. 

Dylan watched Norma out of curiosity more than anything else. She was infinitely more at ease than a few days ago. Part of it was probably connected to the book being written. However, he knew his mother well enough to not discount the effect of a healthy love life. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear she was in love. He hoped so. 

“Ooh! I told Alex I’d call when I got home. I’ll be right back.” She stood up, grabbed her phone from her purse and headed toward her bedroom. “What time were you guys thinking of ordering Chinese?” 

The boys glanced at each other, shrugging nonchalantly. 

“We’re eating at seven, like always?” Norman asked. 

“Order online in about a half hour?” Dylan followed up. 

“Perfect!” Norma scampered to her bedroom and shut the door. She plopped down on her bed, pulling up Alex’s number and hit the call button. 

“Hey, baby! You home?” 

The sound of his voice lifted her spirits even higher. God, she wished he was here. “Yeah, got in a bit ago. Dylan and Norman attacked me at the door. I got talking with them and only now realized I forgot to call. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. That’s a good reason to not check in. I’m just glad you’re safe. Is it crazy I miss you already?” 

“If it is, then I’m certifiable.” 

The quality of the call was different from when he was indoors. Where the hell was he? Was he in a car? Where the hell was he going on Christmas Eve? Did he go to church? The questions came fast and furious through Norma’s brain until she finally just started asking them. 

Alex’s chuckle floated over the line, easing her anxiety somewhat. 

“I’m driving to my favorite place, actually. And no, it’s not church. I couldn’t stay at the cabin. It’s not the same without you. You’ve corrupted it. I hope you’re happy.” 

There was a wink in his voice that had her worrying her lower lip and a flush overtaking her cheeks. “Thrilled. I love the cabin almost as much as I love you. I told you before, it’s ours now.” 

She sighed. “The apartment feels empty without you, which is weird, I know. It’s better when I’m with the boys, but now I feel it. All I want to feel is you. Have you here with me.” 

“I’m working on that, Norma.” There was no judgment in his voice, but she heard it regardless. 

“No! That’s not—” 

“I know, baby. I was just stating a fact, nothing more.” Alex changed the subject. “Did you guys eat yet? You order Chinese on Christmas Eve, right? What do you do for New Year’s Eve?” 

“Pizza, wings, sometimes burgers. Whatever we feel like really. We switch it up every year.” Norma appreciated his interest and him not getting agitated over her faux pas. Although, she understood he truly wasn’t bothered by it. 

“What are we doing for New Year’s Eve food? Can we just raid the freezer section of the grocery store? Get finger food, like mozzarella sticks, mini corn dogs, pizza bites or whatever? Easier than delivery, right?” 

He laughed. “Definitely easier. That sounds perfect. We’ll have to check our freezer first, see what’s leftover.” 

She slid down the bed a bit as warm feelings settled over her like a blanket. Hugging herself with her free arm while a huge toothy grin spread across her face, she enjoyed this conversation immensely. “Yeah. We’ll have to do that. I thought maybe I can come up the thirtieth. But that may depend on what the boys have going on.” 

“Whatever works for you. I have no plans other than seeing you and probably getting some editing done.” 

A sigh slipped out of Norma. “I almost forgot about that damn book.” 

Another chuckle from Alex. “Good thing one of us has their head on straight. Speaking of, I should let you get back to your boys. Talk to you later?” 

“Absolutely. Will you be up late? I’m going to want to talk before bed.” 

“I have no plans to turn in early,” he said coyly. 

Norma giggled. “Good. I love you, Alex.” 

“I love you, too, Norma.” 

They said their goodbyes and hung up just as there was a knock at her door. Norman stood on the other side of the threshold announcing it was time to order. She followed him into the kitchen, where Dylan sat at the breakfast bar with his laptop open to the website of their favorite Chinese restaurant. 

It took them another twenty minutes to settle their order and place it. As it turned out, they were not alone in their desire for Asian cuisine this Christmas Eve. They were given a delivery estimate of nearly an hour when the confirmation page loaded. 

The time flew by as Norma and Norman watched Dylan play his video game. She had never known how good he was at this kind of thing. Of course, he had been playing most of his life, so it was no wonder. When not keeping her eye on Dylan and his skills, she observed Norman. 

He gazed at his big brother in total adoration. They didn’t always get along so well but, in the past few years they had really bonded in a way Norma hadn’t expected. It was wonderful. Not having a close relationship with her own brother, she envied them a little. Then, she would think of how tight she and her sons were and felt it evened out. What she never had growing up, she had been able to foster in her own family. 

When Dylan had enough of playing about an hour later, Norma realized she left her purse sitting on the floor. Why didn’t she just take it with her when she grabbed her phone earlier? “I swear if my head wasn’t attached.” 

As she walked away toward her room, there was a knock at the door. “Good. I’m starving!” 

“Yo, Norma! Come tip the delivery guy!” Dylan called out a couple seconds later. 

Dropping her bag on the bench at the foot of her bed, Norma came walking back into the living room. “Why the hell would I tip the delivery guy … twice,” she finished lamely. 

Alex stood in front of her just as she had arrived a couple hours prior, with suitcase in hand and laptop bag on his shoulder. Only he had a hopeful look on his face, where hers had been resignation. 

She was speechless, but the wide smile and wet eyes said enough. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her sons back away toward the kitchen. They wore knowing smiles, which only made her accept how real this all was. 

“You’re here,” she whispered, hands flying to her mouth as soon as the words floated out. 

“I’m here. If you’ll have me.” A small part of him feared she would kick him out despite the pure love in her blue eyes. 

“Your favorite place?” What he had said on the phone earlier came back to her. She pointed at herself uncertainly. 

His soft brown eyes crinkled as the smile on his lips grew. “Of course, it’s you. It’s been you for awhile now and will continue to be you until my last breath.” 

Her confidence restored, Norma closed the gap between them and flung her arms around her boyfriend. 

He held her body tight against his in case there was any chance of her finding a way to free herself. Burying his nose in her neck, Alex breathed her in; her scent every bit as lovely as he remembered. Holding her, he kept one hand on her back and the other just above her ass. 

Being in his arms again so soon after saying their farewells and thinking it would be days before she would see him next was amazing. She loved how he smelled her and put a proprietary hand on her ass. There was no denying she was his. Just as there was no denying he was hers. 

“Welcome home, baby,” she purred in his ear. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Chinese food arrived a short time later and the group gathered in the kitchen to set up the buffet along the breakfast bar. More than enough food had been ordered, so an extra mouth wasn’t going to lessen anyone’s share. Dinner turned out to be a joyful meal as Dylan and Norman took the time to get to know Alex and vice versa. 

When Norman asked what Alex was making for breakfast, Norma though he was joking until her son set her straight. 

“He showed up with a bag of groceries. I thought it was the Chinese food at first. He said he brought breakfast. That’s what you said, right?” he asked, looking directly at Alex. 

“That’s what I said,” the other man concurred. “I thought it was the least I could do since I’m gatecrashing your Christmas.” 

“Pretty sure you were invited, dude.” Dylan grinned, glancing at his mother. 

“And it was an open invitation,” Norma confirmed. “But, Alex, you cooked all weekend. This really isn’t necessary. Of course, if you insist, I’m not going to stand in your way.” 

She took a bite of her egg roll, gazing at him innocently. 

“You’re that good a cook?” Norman queried. 

Alex blushed. He played coy, shrugging his shoulders and taking a swig from his beer bottle. 

“He’s that good,” Norma insisted, beaming at her boyfriend. “He made ham and cheese French toast for brunch earlier…” 

Rolling her eyes and moaning, she could still taste it even now. 

“The other night it was spaghetti carbonara and garlic bread topped with mozzarella cheese,” she informed her sons. “He spoiled me rotten.” 

Taking Alex’s hand, she told him, “If you could bake, I’d marry you right now.” 

He deflated, shoulders sagging. “As I’ve said, my baking leaves little to be desired. It was good we stopped at the bakery Saturday.” 

Norma was joking; he knew that. Yet part of him wished his baking skills were more on point, nonetheless. The idea of being married to her sounded good to him. It was way too soon for it to happen — let alone even be thinking about it — but one day it would be the perfect time. That was the day he looked forward to arriving. 

In truth, she wasn’t serious. It was ridiculous to be thinking about it after being a couple for two days. Still, the idea didn’t freak her out. This was a good sign. Being hitched to Alex was a development she could encourage. Perhaps, one day…. 

“So about breakfast?” Norman brought the conversation full circle. “I’m even more curious now.” 

“Well, I’m made sure to pick up ingredients that cover three different dishes. Does everyone like egg, vegetables, spinach, cheese, sausage and turkey bacon? If not, that will narrow down what I make.” 

“Damn. I think you just listed most of my favorite foods.” Dylan tucked into his kung pow chicken to curb the rumble in his stomach. 

“Dylan’s not picky when it comes to food. He’s a bit of a bottomless pit. Unlike Mother who actually _is_ a bottomless pit.” Norman teased, getting a smack on the arm from Norma in return. “That all sounds good to me.” 

His brother gave him the finger as he grabbed an eggroll off Norman’s plate as penance. It earned a laugh from the rest of the table as it only proved Norman’s point. 

“I’m afraid we aren’t much help,” Norma apologized. 

Alex smiled. “It’s fine. I’ll see what I’m in the mood for in the morning.” Addressing the table at large, he added, “Or if anyone has a preference for anything out of those ingredients when they wake up, tell me.” 

After they stuffed themselves, Norman and Alex took over cleaning up the kitchen and storing the leftovers. Norma insisted Alex didn’t have to as he was a guest. Besides, Norman loved doing the post-dinner washing up solo. 

Norman shrugged. “I don’t mind the company. An extra set of hands will be useful.” 

Norma and Dylan exchanged a surprised look. Norman never wanted them in the kitchen. He usually kicked them out the second they offered to help. That he was allowing Alex to stay was either promising or terrifying. They weren’t sure which. 

“Just tell me what to do,” Alex said to his new commander. “I don’t want to be in your way.” 

With a smile, Norman gave him some basic instructions. He appreciated his mother’s new man wasn’t trying to force himself into their life. Alex genuinely wanted to be useful if he could and Norman liked that … liked him. Norma had chosen well. This made him happy. Just like it did watching the two of them over dinner. 

As Norma and Dylan walked away, leaving the other two to their business, he put an arm around her shoulders. “You did good, Norma. I like him.” 

She smiled affectionately at her eldest. “Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am that you both approve.” 

“Not that you needed our approval,” he said as they came into the living room with the tree lit up in front of them. 

“I don’t,” she admitted. “But it’s nice to have it anyway.” 

When they all congregated in the living room once kitchen duty was complete, the foursome gathered on the couch and nearby overstuffed chair to watch _Elf_ with Will Ferrell. Laughter rang through the room as they enjoyed the antics of Buddy the elf. The space also was filled with love and the sense of family. 

All in all, it was the perfect Christmas Eve. 

*** 

“So … what changed your mind?” 

It was well after eleven. The boys had retreated to their rooms or at least to one of their rooms, where they could analyze the evening, Alex and everything in between. They sat with Norma and Alex in the living room after the movie ended, talking and reminiscing about previous Christmases. Citing an early rising due to Santa, Dylan and Norman left their mother and her boyfriend alone to do whatever it was they were going to do. It wasn’t something they wanted to think about honestly. 

Norma sat on the couch next to Alex, legs curled up beneath her and her elbow on the back of the couch as she leaned her head against her hand. She gazed at him intently, waiting for his answer to her question. 

“You did,” he replied matter-of-factly. “It literally took me seeing you leave to break out of the fog. I took a few steps as if I was going to run after you. That’s when I knew I _was_ going after you. That I would spend Christmas with you and Norman and Dylan like I had wanted all along. Just needed something to shove me out of my own way.” 

“You were going to run after me?” Her cheeks flushed, flattered that he wanted to be with her that much. “No one’s ever even attempted to do that.” 

“I’d run to the ends of the earth if it meant I got to be with you,” he told her sincerely. 

“Such a romantic,” she teased, enjoying seeing a similar heat color his cheeks. 

Alex had a hand on her knee, running his thumb back and forth across the denim that covered it. “You bring it out in me. Reading all your books over the years has made me soft. I’ll lose my nickname. No one will ever believe I’m the Dragonslayer now.” 

She smacked his arm with a playful grin on her lips. “You’re as about as soft as a cactus. I saw you tear into that poor intern last month! I’ve never seen a six-foot-four, two-hundred-eighty-pound man cry like that.” 

“I apologized!” he said defensively. When Norma shot him a look, he added, “After he did the task I assigned him right. It was a great motivator. He was impeccable for the rest of his time. I even gave him a letter of recommendation last week before he left.” 

“Dragonslayer may not be the only nickname you’ll have if you keep that up.” 

He rolled his eyes, but took her point. “I’ll try to be better.” 

Shrugging her shoulders, she observed, “You did stop complaining about the interns after that.” 

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Are you condoning my atrocious behavior?” 

“ _No._ ” There was a firmness in her tone. “But I do understand it.” 

“Still, it’s not good for morale. I also got called into the publisher’s office, which is not something I want to repeat. On the bright side, he agreed the intern needed to step up.” 

“Any idea what set you off?” Norma liked how the lights from the tree illuminated him in their soft glow. 

“It was just a bad week. A couple authors jumped ship, moving to a rival house; one author submitted a shitty draft; Regina was out sick for a few days. There’s no excuse though. 

Alex squeezed her knee. “Just like there’s no excuse for the rut I was in when it came to Christmas.” 

“Stop it.” Norma put her hand over his. “Your family means a lot to you whether they are physically here or not. When we were trimming the tree and you were telling me the stories of each ornament, I saw how much history is wrapped up in the holiday for you. I asked you over because I knew you missed having loved ones around you and I wanted to give you a sense of family.” 

“I know and appreciate that more than you realize. When Dante gave you shit over dinner about leaving me alone on Christmas…. He was just having my back, but I felt like such an ass. I knew that even if you asked, I would say no. I created my own prison and didn’t know how to escape it. 

“You gave me the key and I felt in that moment when you left that I had their blessing to move on. For so long, I clung to what was. Never let anyone in because I didn’t want to. Yeah, Bob, Mike and Dante, but not a lover, a partner. No one was ever right. No one felt worthy. Till you. 

“Being here with you and the boys gave me the best Christmas Eve in years. For the first time since my mom died eight years ago, I’m looking forward to Christmas Day. To the promise of new memories and of being with people I care about. Mike and Dante, and Regina and Bob had asked me over every year, but even with them I just couldn’t.” 

He had tears in his eyes. Norma wanted to kiss them away, but she was transfixed by his words. So vulnerable was Alex that she was afraid she would spook him if she moved. As he concluded his speech, she dared to speak. 

“They’re family, but not _your_ family. I’m guessing you only saw what you didn’t have instead of what you did.” 

Blinking away the tears, he nodded. “That’s it. I owe them all an apology.” He gazed into her blue eyes. “Thank you for not giving up on me.” 

“You might want to hold off on that one. You haven’t survived Christmas with the Bates’ and Decodys yet.” Norma teased. 

Alex shook his head. “Nah. That’s not going to change anything.” He paused. “Might not unpack my suitcase though.” 

“You’re assuming you can find it. I know how skittish you are. I’m taking no chances. You want to leave it’s going to be with the clothes on your back.” 

“Is that so?” His hands went to the ticklish spot on her lower back. 

She was laying on the couch a few seconds later, desperately trying to keep her squealing down as she didn’t want Dylan and Norman to come running into the living room. A few moments later, she could catch her breath. Alex hovered over her, inches separating them. 

Ever so slowly, he lowered himself until he was on top of her and his mouth caught hers. His tongue pressed its way inside. When she parted her lips, her own tongue was there to greet him. He moaned at the sensation and as her fingers combed through his hair. Sliding up and down her sides over her sweater, his hands eventually slipped beneath the cotton-blend top. They sought the warmth of her skin. The need to be as close to her as possible was all-consuming. 

The feel of him on top of her, inside her, touching her was everything Norma had craved since leaving him that afternoon. She also needed more of him. Her hands descended from his head to his jeans, pulling out the shirt that was tucked inside the waistband. He was warm and firm and everything she wanted. To her delight, he was also hard. His erection pressed through his jeans and into her denim-clad thigh. 

“I need more,” she begged _sotto voce_ after breaking off the kissing. “Let’s start Christmas off right.” 

Without a word, Alex stood and bent down to pick her up. Once she was in his arms, he kissed her chastely. “I need you so much.” 

“Fuck me, Alex. Show me how much you enjoy your present.” 

“Only if you do the same.” 

Norma found his mouth once more. What she gave him was hungry, messy and wet. Just as she was now. She buried her face in his neck, threatening to leave a mark as she mouthed and nipped at it, while he carried her bridal style into the bedroom. 

  
  


The door to Norma’s bedroom was open, so entering was easy. Alex set her down on the bed before gently shutting the door. When he turned back to the bed, Norma was on her knees and crooking her finger so he would come closer. He happily obliged, coming around to the side of the bed as the bench sat at the foot of it. 

“Well, look at that. It only took three years to get you in here,” she teased, sliding her arms over his shoulders as settled next to her. 

“Definitely worth the pain and suffering,” he quipped, arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Not to mention all those battle scars.” 

“Chicks dig scars. Guys do, too.” 

Norma shook her head, smiling. She kissed him once, twice, three times and he returned every one. The next one she deepened; her sigh matching his moan. One hand gripped the nape, while the other rounded under his arm and around his back. 

“Lose the clothes,” she ordered when they broke for air. 

“I remember when I used to hate how bossy you were.” Alex removed his charcoal gray Henley in one swift move as Norma took off light blue cable-knit sweater. 

On her knees, she grabbed his face and captured his mouth passionately. “I used to think you were such a dick.” Palming his hard cock through his jeans, she added playfully, “I much prefer things this way.” 

With a groan, he lowered a bra strap and making a meal of her shoulder; mouthing, nipping and licking it. Both hands were on her hips for a few seconds before rising to undo her bra. Once it was tossed aside, Alex relished their skin making contact. However, there was still the matter of their lower halves. 

Her nails raked his back as she gave his neck the same treatment he was giving her shoulder. She reached his earlobe and sucked on it with abandon. When she felt her bra give way, Norma let go of him long enough for him to remove it. Their bodies pressed together again felt so right, but it wasn’t enough. 

His jeans were unbuttoned first, then hers. Alex stepped out of his, taking his underwear and socks with the denim. Norma stepped off the bed, allowing him to have the honors. He went to fetch a condom (Alex brought the box that had been stored in his nightstand at the cabin) and lube. She pulled back the covers and disposed of a few decorative pillows, then perched herself on the bed and sat on her heels. 

Once he was sheathed and lubed, Alex asked, “What do you need?” 

“I need to ride your sleigh tonight,” Norma replied cheekily. 

“Oh, so we’re using Christmas euphemisms?” He raised an eyebrow, grin firmly in place. 

“Use ‘em or lose ‘em,” she retorted with a rise of a shoulder. 

Alex lay on his back, spread eagle. “Have you been naughty or nice?” 

“Oh, you know I’ve been both.” Norma sat low on his stomach, his cock brushing against her ass. 

“That’s my girl.” He smacked her ass playfully. “Hop on. Take it out for a spin. Let’s see what you can do.” 

Despite his jolly demeanor, there was a growl in his voice. It paired well with the octave drop her own had adopted. Norma wrapped her hand the base of his hard cock, impaling herself within her entrance until he bottomed out. They moaned simultaneously, trying not to be too loud. It was going to take some effort. 

“Jesus, you feel amazing, Norma.” Alex thought he would never get used to how good it felt to have himself nestled inside her. He wanted to stay right where he was forever. 

“So do you.” The way he filled her up was unlike any lover before. Norma never expected to experience the mind blowing, earth shattering, soul connecting sex she had written about. 

“Let me see you ride me, baby,” he encouraged, hands on her hips. 

She slowly rose so only the tip of him was at her entrance, then lowered back onto him. Each time, a little faster and with a little more impact until she hit her g-spot. At that moment, Norma found her rhythm and Alex canted his hips to meet her thrust for thrust. Her hands ran over his torso; fingers and thumbs tweaking his nipples, which made him arch his back. 

Opting for moans instead of using her words, Norma lowered herself so she could catch Alex’s mouth. The unforeseen benefit was it sent him deeper inside her. An electrical current tingled their skin adding more friction to their current activity. They swallowed each other’s moans while their mouths remained connected. Fingers dug into their flesh; the anticipation of the bruises that would bloom in their wake fueling their lust. 

He mouthed the gap between her breasts before latching on to each nipple, teething and sucking. The short bursts of pain were exquisite to her. She arched her back and lolled her head away as her fingers gripped his hair. The thrusting continued, which only made everything more dynamic. 

Their world contracted a short time later before they exploded in orgasm. Norma came first. Not stopping his now erratic thrusts, he watched her as her body moved and her face contorted. He knew she was beautiful, but observing her in this way was otherworldly. It triggered Alex’s own climax not long after. She took a deep satisfaction knowing this gorgeous man was hers. Yet watching him come was awe inspiring and humbling. 

Norma collapsed onto his chest, humming when he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips at her temple. She felt safe and loved. How long had it been since she felt like that? Had she ever felt like that till this weekend? No. Not in this way. Her late husband had made her feel safe and loved. Now, though, she also felt protected. It was her job to make her sons feel all of that, but Norma had never felt it all herself. 

Safe, loved and protected is what Alex felt with her. Sure, he knew it was expected of him to make her and her sons feel that, but it was nice to receive that from Norma, too. It was part of the deal they struck when they began this relationship. This was a partnership. The understanding was that they had each other’s backs in every way. Two halves of a whole. In all honesty, this was more than he could have hoped of having. 

But it sure as hell wasn’t more than they deserved. 

Alex waited till he was soft, then Norma pulled off him and lay beside him. He took care of the condom and wet a washcloth in the ensuite bathroom. Norma smiled contentedly as she bent her knees and parted her legs, allowing him to wipe her down. Once she was clean of lube, she closed her knees. Leaving a trail of kisses starting at the top of her knee and down her thigh, Alex jumped to her nose before ending on her mouth. 

“You okay? Is there anything I can do?” His knuckles grazed the outside of her other thigh. 

“Best sleigh ride ever. I’m good,” she assured him. “The only thing you can do is get back in bed with me. Now that I have you, I can’t get enough of you.” 

“I’ll be right back.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and rinsed out the washcloth in the sink. When he returned, she was under the covers. Joining her, he smiled when she snuggled up against him. 

“Are you okay?” Her head was on a pillow while her hand was on his chest. “This was a big night for you.” 

He wanted to make a joke, but took a pass. “I’m good. I’ve loved every moment of tonight. It truly has been the best Christmas Eve I’ve spent in years. Dylan and Norman are great. You must be so proud of them. For so long, I’ve felt like a lost cause. Hard to believe with the functioning human facade I wear so well.” 

So much for not making a joke. 

“What I’m trying to say,” Alex continued, putting a hand over the one of hers on his chest, “is you kept me moving forward even when I thought I was standing still. Thank you, Norma.” 

Tears sprung in her eyes and they wouldn’t be blinked away. “I am proud of _all_ my men, you included. However I helped, I’m just glad I did. You deserve peace and happiness all year long, Alex. Especially at Christmas.” 

Leaning in, his lips met hers. They kissed lazily for a few moments, taking solace in each other as they have been doing for the past few days. There would be many more days ahead for them to find comfort, joy and all the rest within each other. A new year was right around the corner and with it, the promise of a happily ever after. 

For now, Norma and Alex wrapped their arms around themselves and settled into a serene slumber that brought visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads. 

Or something like that. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alex woke just after seven on Christmas morning. The first thing he saw was Norma sleeping peacefully beside him. They were both naked and in that moment he wanted nothing more but to make contact with her bare shoulder. He feared rousing her, so he kept his fingers to himself. The last thing he saw before drifting off once again was Norma’s serene face.

When his eyes opened next, it was two hours later and he was wide awake. This was the earliest he had been up on Christmas in years. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping till eleven. One year, it was noon before he rose. There was a fluttering sensation in his stomach now and his heart pounded. It wasn’t anxiety about what the day would bring. Alex was _excited_ to be spending the holiday with loved ones. With family.

His eyes landed on the beauty beside him still deep in slumber. The smile that spread across his lips as he watched her sleep gave him that now familiar warm feeling all over. Norma was with him and he with her. They were a couple. A couple spending their first Christmas together under the same roof with her sons. He really must have been a good man this year. Right then, he vowed to continue to be one so he would never lose the best thing to ever happen to him.

Giving Norma a soft kiss on her forehead, Alex carefully left the bed as not to wake her. He pulled out pairs of sweatpants and underwear, as well as a grey T-shirt, taking them into the bathroom. When he came out a few minutes later, he took out a small, wrapped gift box — complete with a bow — from a pocket in his laptop bag and placed it on his pillow for her to find.

Slipping out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him, he made his way to the living room. There, Alex found Dylan and Norman already up and watching _Home Alone_. They made room for him on the couch, both underneath a huge blanket that was enough for three people. Alex could imagine them curled up with Norma just like this watching a film or show. The movie was halfway through, but Alex had seen it enough to know what came before.

“Breakfast?” Dylan queried when it was over and before the sequel started. “You don’t really have to cook you know. I can run down and get us bagels or donuts or whatever.”

Norman pinched his brother’s forearm, ignoring the shout of pain that followed. “He said he wanted to cook. So, let the man cook.” He glanced at Alex. “You _do_ still want to cook, right?”

“I do.” Alex grinned. “No restraints? Dietary restrictions?”

Both shook their heads.

“Good. I know exactly what I’m going to make. It should be ready in an hour.” He stood, then hesitated for a second before asking Norman a question. “You wanna be my sous chef?”

The younger man’s face lit up. “Yes! Absolutely! Whatever you need.”

He threw off the blanket so half of it was now in Dylan’s lap, then headed straight for the kitchen.

“He’s a pretty decent cook,” Dylan told Alex, who also had been left behind in Norman’s wake. “Norma showed him a few things and the rest he just picked up by watching.”

“Your mother’s impressive in the kitchen. I hope I can live up to her.” 

“From what I hear, you’re no slouch either. If the menu she related to us last night is any indication, Norman is going to learn just as much from you.” Nodding in the direction of the kitchen, Dylan added, “You better get in there before he decides to take over. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.”

Alex took the hint. He asked the other man if he wanted to join them. “There’s plenty of room. You won’t be in the way.”

Uncertainty flooded Dylan’s features. Part of him wanted to join the guys in the kitchen, but another part of him thought he’d be intruding on a bonding session between Alex and his brother. He was just about to pass when Alex spoke up.

“Come on. They skipped _Home Alone 2_ and went straight to the shitty one with the kid no one’s heard from since. It will be more fun watching Norman try to take command of the kitchen from me.”

Dylan laughed. He couldn’t deny that sounded a hell of a lot more entertaining than settling for whatever warmed over holiday flick he found on TV. So, he turned off the television and followed Alex to the kitchen.

***

Thirty minutes later, Norma found her way out of unconsciousness. It took a full minute before she realized where she was and who was lying next to her. Or, at least, who _should_ be lying next to her. She reached out for Alex to find his side of the bed empty and cool. Propping herself up on her elbow, Norma wondered where he could have gone. Her mind wasn’t fully awake yet, but seeing his open suitcase on the floor confirmed he hadn’t left. She wasn’t fearful he had left her after everything. Just that he had left her alone in bed on Christmas morning.

Before concern for her boyfriend’s emotional well-being could fully take root, Norma noticed the box sitting on his pillow. She blinked to make sure she wasn’t delusional in her just woke state. They had already exchanged gifts the evening of the office holiday party. Alex had joined her and the boys for dinner with the intention of doing gifts, then escorting them to the event.

He gave her a gorgeous first edition of Louisa May Alcott’s _Little Women_ he had discovered while hitting up a used bookstore in New Jersey. The novel had been a favorite of Norma’s as a girl and still was to this day. She always saw a bit of herself in each of the March sisters, particularly Amy and Jo.

She selected a pair of handmade fly-fishing cufflinks she picked up at an artisan stall in Bryant Park during its annual holiday market. Alex was an avid fisherman, who spent part of his time at the cabin during milder weather standing in a nearby river catching dinner. He never caught more than he could eat during his stay.

Now, Norma sat in bed holding the box in her trembling hands. She removed the bow, finding it slipped off with ease. Unwrapping it, she lifted the lid to find a note.

_“To my north star,_

_You are my guiding light, helping me make my way in the dark._

_All my love,_

_Alex.”_

Norma swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest. She let out a slow, calming breath before seeing what was behind the note. As soon as she saw it, her hand flew to her mouth; breath knocked out of her. It was a stunning diamond studded pendant of the north star on a silver chain. Taking it out of the box, Norma fastened it around her neck. When she glanced down to admire how it looked on her, she suddenly smelled the most amazing aroma.

Quickly throwing on a negligée and panties, and donning her satin pale blue bathrobe, she ran into the bathroom before heading out in search of her family. Not that it was hard to figure out where they were. The apartment wasn’t _that_ big, after all. Norma followed the savory scent until she heard bonhomie coming from the kitchen.

What she saw when she entered made her heart sing. Her men were sitting around the breakfast bar drinking coffee, talking and laughing. “Found you.”

They turned to look at her, each breaking into a huge smile. 

“Merry Christmas, Mother!” Norman called out cheerily.

“Merry Christmas, Norma,” greeted Dylan warmly.

Laughing, she returned their welcome with just as much feeling.

Alex stood, closing the gap between them. “Merry Christmas.”

Her smile matched his in wattage. “Merry Christmas.”

She planted a kiss on his lips and he gave her one back; both careful to keep it chaste yet meaningful. 

“Okay, I have to know what amazing dish you’re making us for breakfast,” Norma declared as Alex made her a cup of coffee.

“It’s a Christmas morning frittata and I helped him make it,” Norman told her proudly.

“You really missed a show,” Dylan informed her with a grin.

Glancing between Norman and Alex, she was relieved to see no apparent wounds. “You seemed to have gotten along okay.”

Alex leaned against the counter next to the coffee machine with his arms folded over his chest. “Norman was a real help. He chopped and shredded, while I minced and handled the eggs. I would work with him again.”

Norma glared at her youngest. “Did you just cost me a job?”

Shrugging, he retorted, “You snooze, you lose.”

Dylan burst into laughter as Norman struggled to keep a straight face. Alex bit his bottom lip, but the smile was evident.

“Traitor,” Norma spat at her boyfriend with no venom whatsoever.

His shoulders shook while he did his best to contain the joy bubbling up inside him. He never took his eyes off her though.

“How much longer before we eat?” Dylan asked, his stomach rumbling in anticipation.

Checking the timer on the oven, Alex replied it would be another fifteen minutes.

“Want me to set the table?”

“No, honey. Alex and I will get it. Why don’t you and Norman go relax in the living room until breakfast is ready.” Before the boys left the room, she announced, “Emma and Will will be here at three. We’ll do gifts after we eat, then Alex and I will get dinner started. Don’t forget to shower!”

Norman smirked at his brother. “That’s all you.”

“One time it happened and you all act like I stunk up Christmas,” Dylan grumbled. To Alex, he added, “I didn’t, for the record.”

The older man raised a shoulder. “It happens. This will be the first Christmas in eight years I _will_ shower.”

Eyeing him with a newfound respect, Dylan told Norma, “You can no longer keep him to yourself. He officially belongs to all of us.”

“Dylan’s right, Mother. You brought this on yourself.”

His big brother lightly smacked him on the shoulder and nodded to the kitchen door. Norman followed him out, leaving the adults a little gob smacked.

“So, I’m in?” Alex queried as he handed her the mug of steaming hot coffee he nearly forgot about. He found the speed of the events that just took place perplexing.

As did Norma, but she shook it off faster. “You’re in. Thank you.”

Accepting the mug, she blew on it before taking a delicate sip. It tasted wonderful and she couldn’t wait for it to cool off enough so she could drink it without burning the inside of her mouth.

“How do you feel?” Norma was mildly concerned things were moving too fast for him.

They weren’t. “Relieved. I honestly thought it would take more work. Not that I’m going to rest on my laurels. I do want real relationships with both of them.”

She smiled, putting down her mug on the breakfast bar. “You will. They want it, too. This was a very important first step and I’m so proud of all of you.”

His eyes went to her neckline. “You found my present.”

“I did.” Norma fingered the star pendant. “I love it, but you really shouldn’t have. You already gave an amazing present with _Little Women_.”

He walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist. “I know, but the necklace was what I originally planned on giving you. Then, I decided it was too much and thankfully stumbled upon that first edition. It was a much better gift for where we were at just a couple weeks ago.”

Hands on his chest, Norma considered what he said and agreed with him. It _would_ have been too much then. She wouldn’t have traded the copy of Alcott’s classic for anything, but she was overjoyed to have two gifts she adored from Alex.

“The note was beautiful. You’re that for me, too, you know. I love you, Alex. I love you with everything I have. As much as I love my presents — and I _really_ do — you are the best present I have received this year. In fact, you’re in my top three of all time.”

Staring into her sparkling blue eyes as she told him everything he had been longing to hear, he could feel his body vibrating with emotion. “I meant every word. You’re everything to me. You _and_ the boys. I never thought I would receive such an extraordinary gift. I love you, Norma. I love you more than you know.”

Alex rested his forehead against hers. They stood silently for a long moment. In the distance, the television could be heard softly. Norma tilted her head up so her mouth would meet his. With a pace reserved for those who have all the time in the world, they indulgently explored and tasted.

When they parted, time snapped back into place. The table was set with a couple minutes to spare before the timer beeped. Alex pulled the frittata out of the oven, setting it on the stove to cool for a couple minutes before serving. 

Norma stood behind him, putting her hands on his hips and kissing his shoulder. “You ready for this?”

For such a big question, the answer was simple. Alex didn’t even need time to contemplate its meaning. He turned around and, taking her face in his hands, kissed her tenderly. 

“I am ready for _all_ of this.”

Then, he called Dylan and Norman to the table for breakfast like he had been doing it for years. It was the best Christmas morning the four of them could remember having in a very long time. Luckily, it wouldn’t be the last.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue**

**One year later**

“You know, for someone who has never hosted Christmas and took a long hiatus from it until a year ago, you did one hell of a job.”

Norma was sitting on the couch with her back against its arm as she watched Alex finish cleaning up. He had insisted she relax while he took care of everything once everyone left. Sitting here feeling useless certainly hadn’t been her idea, but his intentions were good and she appreciated them.

Last month, Alex had mentioned in passing what she thought of him hosting Christmas at the cabin. Norma loved the idea, but worried the place wouldn’t be big enough. As it turned out, it was just the right size. Their party of nine had enough space to maneuver. The guest list included Dylan, Norman, Emma and her father Will, and Mike, Dante and Kyle. Bob, Regina and the kids had stopped by the apartment a few days prior before leaving the city for another Christmas in Connecticut with his parents.

Since he was hosting, Alex had insisted on running the kitchen. Though like any good cook, he wasn’t afraid to ask for help. Norma got sous chef duties and the two of them planned the menu, shopping when the date grew closer. Naturally, there were some hiccups along the way, but nothing that ruined the meal.

Christmas Day was a success. Presents were given and received in the spirit in which they were intended. The food was savored and praised with everyone taking home leftovers. By the time the last of their friends left, Norma and Alex were exhausted yet content.

Dylan caught a ride back to the city with Emma and Will as he needed to catch a flight to Portland, Oregon, first thing Sunday morning for work. He needed tomorrow to do all the last-minute things that would need his attention.

Norman had become good friends with Kyle after meeting him over the summer and went to spend the night at his house. Mike and Dante adored Norman, so they had no issue with the arrangement.

Between Dylan and Norman staying with them and the full house for dinner, this was the first time Norma and Alex had the place to themselves in three days. The eerie quiet and emptiness was a bit disconcerting at first, but they were gradually adjusting.

“Thank you, baby.” Alex now closed the refrigerator door after he unloaded a stack of containers onto a couple of its shelves. “I couldn’t have done it without you though. Seriously, you were a godsend.”

“If I am such damn godsend, you’d let me help you so we can enjoy the peace and quiet sooner.”

He chuckled. “Quit sulking. I’m almost done. Another ten minutes — fifteen max — and I’m all yours.”

She got off the couch and entered the kitchen. “Put me to work, coach. We’ll have it done in half the time.”

“Go sit down,” Alex ordered, pointing at the couch. “I’ve got this.”

“The only place I want to sit involves you, so no.” Norma ignored his raised eyebrow, focusing on the sink. “Finish with the leftovers. I’ll wash what’s left of the pots and pans.”

Joining her at the sink, he stood behind her with his hands on her hips while she scrubbed a saucepan. A kiss on her shoulder led to one on her neck, followed by quick nibble of her earlobe. “You going to boss me around in the bedroom later, too? That’s so hot.”

“Only if you’re a good boy.” She gripped the edge of the sink with both hands, the saucepan slipping back into the water with a small splash.

“How about instead of sitting on my face we both enjoy a taste.”

Alex’s voice took on a low rumble that made Norma’s insides melt. His hot breath against her ear sent a shiver through her that went straight to her groin.

“Work now. Play later.” She choked out the words, barely restraining herself from turning around and jumping him right there.

“As you wish,” he whispered, smacking her ass before getting back to sorting the leftovers.

About ten minutes later, the kitchen was spotless and the food had been divided between the refrigerator and the freezer. When the time came to take it to the bedroom, Norma had a different hunger consuming her. So, they decamped to the living room couch with a plate of chocolate molten lava cookies Alex had made specially for her and a glass of milk each.

No music played as the couple opted to enjoy the sound of silence amid the glow of the Christmas tree now decorated with ornaments from the Romero and Bates families. On the fireplace next to a photo of a young Alex at twelve years old was one of Norma from when she was roughly the same age. As promised, she had gone through the box her mother had sent her before the older woman died. 

Among her childhood memories, buried deep down appropriately enough, was a framed photo. It was a portrait, the kind taken at a school picture day. The other was a candid of Norma and her brother, Caleb, when she was six or seven and him ten or eleven. She had found it in an old, well-read copy of Betty Smith’s _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_. That photo of the siblings sat on the bookshelf in her home office.

Norma and Alex nestled next to each other now, reminiscing about the day spent with their loved ones and wondered if they would be crazy enough to want to do it all again next year. The answer was a unanimous probably.

“We should move in together,” Alex declared after polishing off his fourth cookie.

“I was _just thinking that_!” Her eyes as wide as her smile, Norma smacked him in his pectoral for stealing her idea.

“How would you want to do it?” he pondered. “I could move into yours. That would make more sense seeing as I’m basically living there as it is and you have the extra space already for Norman.”

Dylan had moved into his own apartment in Brooklyn once he received the manager position he had been coveting. It was based there, but would require some travel to Portland to keep things running smoothly until his replacement for his old position started in early February.

“Yeah, but my place is starting to feel too big,” Norma admitted. “It was fine when the boys were both there. It’s just you and me now. I’ve been looking at two- and three-bedroom apartments, actually. Nothing _too_ small. Just more in tune to where we are now.”

With a grin, Alex commented, “This is the part where we admit we’ve been thinking about this for months.”

She giggled. “It’s true. I know you’re tired of trekking back and forth to your place, which is basically just a huge closet at this point. I want us together under one roof. The farthest I want you going for your clothes is our bedroom.”

“It would be nice not to have catch a taxi every time I needed a suit or fishing gear.” His tone was wistful as he pressed his lips to the side of her head. “Plus, no commute means more time with you.”

“That’s it. We start looking seriously at apartments tomorrow. I know we won’t do anything until after the new year, but I want to know what our options are.” Norma grabbed another cookie, sighing happily as she took a bite.

“I cannot wait until we have our own place,” Alex said.

“Our own _home_ ,” she corrected.

“You’re my home, Norma. I thought you knew that.” He bit into the cookie she offered him, moaning when the chocolate hit his tongue.

“Of course, I do. And you’re mine. But this is different. This is for the both of us. Just like the cabin is our special spot. Our home away from home.” She popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth, washing it down with milk.

“It all sounds amazing.” Alex nuzzled her hair as one arm rested along the back of the couch.

“Our life together _is_ amazing.” Norma ran her hand along his inner thigh. “Marry me.”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation. He hadn’t expected the proposal, though he had been thinking about asking her himself. This was what he wanted; to spend the rest of his life with the woman he adored.

Norma sat up, gazing at him with unadulterated love in her eyes. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Alex pulled her into his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist so he could her hold her close.

The cookies were forgotten in the wake of their celebratory make-out session. It would inevitably end with them in bed christening their engagement as only they could. For now, though, Norma and Alex were perfectly happy with tongues sliding against each other and their lips constantly disconnecting and reconnecting.

“My wife,” Alex purred, mouthing a spot on her neck.

“My husband,” Norma breathed, carding her fingers through his hair.

“I can’t wait to see what next Christmas brings.” He ran his hands along her back.

“A couple of rings?”

“I don’t think I can wait that long.”

She grinned. “Atta boy.”

  
  
  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to write to music. I have playlists for the OTPs I write for and yes, Normero has one. Well, two actually. There was no way I could write a Christmas tale featuring them and not create a special holiday one just for them. So here is the link:[Normero Xmas AU playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6kKjbHDcq0jcFikAn0qziN?si=Jlv4GB66QPGLB8d3eOSF5Q)


End file.
